Lost Kin
by imjustaguy
Summary: After over two millennia of separation humanity reunites among stars.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I do not own Battlestar Galactica. I'm merely barrowing it for a short while.

Prologue – The History of the World Part Two

It was comparatively recently that humanity had appeared in the universe. Billions of years before the earth formed. Billions more before the first primitive forms of organic life appeared. Hundreds of millions of years of evolution before the precursors of humanity first walked upright. Still millions more before speech became the prominent form of communication. Yet thousands more years before the discovery of fire and the cultivation of the land. And five thousand or so years before the first migration since writing and villages and the first signs of what could be called 'civilization' appeared on Earth.

It that brief period of 'civilization' humanity accomplished a great deal. They had spread to every corner of the Earth, created technology capable of shaping the environment to fit their needs and most extraordinary of all, humanity had begun to take a few tentative steps beyond the mother world.

It had been in the latter half of the 'twentieth' century that the first steps off Earth had been taken. Those first steps were taken by machines, crafted by humans to do little more than circle the Earth, sending back a simple beeping message. Then the humans themselves began to venture into space. Only one or two at time. Only a little more than a decade after the first machines went into space humanity did the impossible. Humans went to moon. For the first time human beings stood on the service of another celestial body and looked back on their home.

Soon more machines began to leave Earth. Most with the purpose of exploring the other worlds of the solar system. Two actually left the solar system behind destined to spend the millennia drifting in the vastness between the stars.

The twenty first century saw even greater strides. Spurred the damage their technology had done to the mother world, humanity looked to the heavens for salvation. Steps were taken to place permanent habitats in space. Soon colonies appeared on the moon. Then a small colony on Mars. Humanity was no longer confined to a single world. By the latter part of the twenty second century it appeared the very technology that had threatened to destroy humanity would prove to be its savior.

The ozone layer, damaged by decades of pollutants was being slowly restored. Global warming had done enormous damage to once pristine coasts and destroyed many cities. But its effects had been lessened and theworst disasters avoided. Humanity had even begun to heal the many divisions that had kept its peoples separated for millennia.

With Earth on its way to being healed and settlements on the moon, on Mars, scattered pieces of humanity mining the asteroid belt, and dozens of small semi-autonomous space habitats,the solar system was becoming confining. Many people looked outward. They looked towards the vastness between the stars and longed to bridge that insurmountable gap. Success seemed within their reach, testing was being done on the first Faster-Than-Light engines. They held the promise of spreading humanity throughout the stars.

But at the moment of humanity's greatest triumph tragedy struck. The Plague. It first appeared on Earth. No one knew its origin. A weapon, released accidentally or on purpose, a mutation created in a lab, a product of the very steps taken to preserve the Earth or just a natural mutation.

Whatever its origin The Plague spread quickly. The transportation infrastructure that linked humanity together and had done so much to heal the wounds of centuries of conflict had become a curse. Within three months no corner of Earth was untouched by The Plague. Worse, The Plague had made it off world. Whole colonies were on the brink of destruction.

Humanity reverted to its base instincts. Conflicts broke out as colonies believed free from The Plague took steps to keep those who might be infected out. On Earth, old divisions, believed erased, reappeared. Wars on a scale not seen since the first part of the twentieth century began to rage across the surface of the Earth. The wars spread to the colonies. Humanity stood on the brink of extinction.

But there were those who sought a way to preserve humanity. Great colony ships were built. But there was nowhere to go. Astronomy had identified many solar systems where life-sustaining worlds might exist. But there was simply no way to know and no time to explore those worlds. But desperation drove humans to attempt foolish things.

The first migration of humanity to the stars began. Using the still unproven FTL technology an unknown number of ships disappeared into the void. Many were destroyed the moment they activated their engines. Some were lost attempting to re-enter normal space. Others reappeared in space light-years from their intended targets. Stranded and left to die in the loneliness of space.

Some made it their intended targets only discover no worlds capable of supporting life. They quickly perished. One made to a world capable of supporting life only discover soon after landing that they had brought The Plague with them. The colony was devastated only two months after finding their salvation.

One colony ship did survive and reached its intended target. A world as far away from Earth as they could reach. A world they named Kobol. The people of that ship believed The Plague had come as a judgment from God. That humanity was being purged to make way for a new beginning. A new start to civilization, free from the believes of the past.

Following those believes they destroyed the colony ship, along with much of their technology, once they disembarked on their new home. They taught the generations born after them that Kobol was the birthplace of the true humanity. Within a short three centuries Earth was but a forgotten memory. A legend. And so the civilization of Kobol grew for many centuries, isolated and alone. Believing it alone was the birthplace of humanity.

Then tragedy struck Kobol. The star about which Kobol orbited began to die. Having abandoned much of their technology when they arrived the people of Kobol faced destruction. Reaching into their distant past to legends long forgotten the people of Kobol built twelve great colony ships. Those ships departed. Each one heading to a small group of twelve worlds believed capable of supporting life. They took with them legends of a thirteenth world,a last lonely beacon of humanity.

Earth.

But the Earth did not fair as well as its colony during those centuries. What The Plague did not destroy, the wars did. With the Earth devastated the settlements throughout the system could not sustain themselves for long. They were either abandoned or left to die. Within a century humanity went from the stars back to stone tools they had abandoned centuries earlier.

But humanity is a stubborn species.Afternearly two millennia the humans of Earth started the long struggle back to the civilization they had lost. Soon humans began to multiply again. They began to find the remnants of their buried glory. With that as a base they accomplished in a mere two centuries what had taken them over five thousand years to accomplish before. Humanity was once again able to reach for the stars.

The second great migration began. But this was not the haphazard migration of before. Humanity was going to stars in an orderly manner. Creating true colonies on other worlds.

But these humans knew they were not the first to attempt to reach the stars. They knew other had tried before them. A few expeditions were sent to systems where colony ships werebelieved to have gone. Nothing was found in most of those systems. Long dead colony ships were found in others. Most people believed the humans from the first migration had failed.

But there were still a few that held out hope. Who longed to meet with their long sundered kin somewhere between the stars.


	2. Chapter One First Contact

Chapter One – First Contact

The Trowley system, named for the astronomer that first determined a habitable world orbited its star, was a small outpost in the Terran League's loose confederation of worlds. Maintained by the League Space Navy's Exploration and Survey arm the outpost had two purposes, first as a monitoring station, to watch the nearby T'latit Hegemony and second to someday serve as a jumping off point for future colony ships.

Trowley four, nicknamed The Swamp by the personnel assigned there, was a wet world. Minimal planetary tilt and a very nearly circular orbit meant almost no seasonal shifts. Rain fell almost perpetually across more than 80 of the surface. The temperatures were relatively mild. Life had not evolved much beyond primitive plants. The atmosphere was breathable by humans provided they used special filtration masks. All in all one of the better worlds found by humans during the second migration.

Admiral Stanton entered the command area of Trowley station. A guard quickly signaled for other people in attendance to come to attention. After acknowledging his personnel the Admiral went to his office overlooking the command area. He began his morning by scanning the daily log. Nothing of any interest had occurred overnight. The T'latit looked like they were preparing to set up a new colony in a star system roughly 20 light years from Trowley's position.

Stanton supposed that could be considered a big deal. The T'latit were extremely deliberate in their expansion. Setting up maybe one new colony every four or five T-decades. The T'latit had been surveying the system for better part of two decades. The arrival of several large colony ships would, by Terran standards, be considered long overdue.

But it was nothing of great concern. Humans and T'latit had widely different physiologies and therefore looked for much different planets to settle on. The risk of conflict between the two species was remote. So long as Terrans stayed out of T'latit controlled systems and vice versa the two were amiable neighbors. Even if conflict of some kind did break out, Admiral Stanton was unconcerned. The T'latit were two to three centuries behind Terran technology and the area of space under the Hegemony's nominal control was barely a fraction of the Terran League's.

So it was looking to be another routine day on the frontier of human controlled space.

----

"Admiral," Stanton recognized the voice of his second in command.

"Yes Captain," he acknowledged.

"Something interesting just came in sir," came the reply. "We have a hit from one of the old Cassini probes."

That got the Admiral's attention. "I will be right out Captain."

Captain Emily Graybore turned as Admiral Stanton approached the monitoring station she was standing at. The Admiral was short; around 5' 7" but he had a powerful presence. A presence enhanced by the deep scar across his right cheek.

The story of scar had become, by this point, a legend. The then Captain Stanton was injured when his battle group was caught in an ambush during the war. The surviving vessels under his command were badly damaged and cut off from retreat, forced to play hide seek with a small fleet of Shawn cruisers. With the med-bay damaged and short of supplies the Captain refused treatment for his wound saving the supplies for the even more severely injured among his crew. Finally after nearly four months behind the lines Captain Stanton led his group back to a League controlled system. He could easily have accepted dermal regeneration to heal the scar on his face, but after four months, the scar and the Captain's stubborn refusal to give up had become a symbol to those under his command. Stanton opted to keep the scar.

"What is the situation Captain?" The Admiral asked.

"Corporal," the Captain nodded at the person monitoring the screens.

"Admiral," he began. "Twenty minutes ago we received a flash signal from one of the Cassini probes."

"How long has the probe been out there?" the Admiral asked.

"At least 250 years," came the answer. "I'll have to query Command to get the ID on which specific probe this is, over sixty probes in the series were launched over a fifty year period. But the old nuclear batteries on those things were designed to last for centuries, even through multiple short hyper jumps."

The Admiral nodded. "What signal did we receive?"

"The probe's long range sensors detected multiple hyper jumps occurring roughly 93 light years from our current position."

"Show me," the Admiral commanded.

"Yes Sir," the Corporal turned back to his screen and tapped out a set of commands on the touch screen surface. One of the command area's main viewing holos lit up. The small sector of the galaxy containing the Trowley system appeared. A small red dot indicated the position where the Cassini probe detected the hyper jumps.

"That's about 80 light years from the nearest T'latit colony," the Admiral noted. "Was the probe able to get an ID on whose ships are out there?"

"Negative sir," came the reply. "The sensors on those old birds aren't designed to pick up the silhouette from a hyper jump."

"Any indications of how many ships?"

"Again, the sensors aren't that discriminating," the Corporal said. "I ran the raw data through our software and the best estimate is between 30 to 60 ships. We can't even determine what vector they came from."

"Ideas Captain."

"It's too far away from their colonies to be a T'latit fleet," Captain Graybore said. "They don't venture that far from home. That leaves two other possibilities. One, it could be remnants of the Shawn fleet massing to make a run at us."

"The border to the Shawn Empire was 560 light years behind us," the Admiral noted. "It is possible elements of their fleet could have looped around to hit the League from a perceived weak side, but that is unlikely."

"Their remaining ships have been making suicide runs since the end of the war," the Captain replied. "Just two months ago Vaskirk station got hit by three destroyers."

"They're near the old border,"Admiral Stantoncountered. "This isn't how the Shawn have operated since the destruction of Shaw One."

"Then that leaves just one possibility sir," the Captain said.

"We have a first contact situation," the Admiral said. It was always a possibility. Since the second migration humanity had encountered four other intelligent species. Only two were space faring. The relatively peaceful and benign T'latit and the ravenous Shawn.

First contact with the Shawn had been a disaster. No communication had ever occurred between the two species. The Shawn simply attacked any Terran ship or colony they encountered without warning and continued to attack until either the target or they were destroyed.

The 117-year war that followed had been the bloodiest in human history, 'ending' only after the complete destruction of every know Shawn colony world and the scorching of the Shawn home world. In the sixteen years since the Battle of Shaw One 'ended' the war the surviving elements of the Shawn fleet had been making random suicide attacks against League colonies.

"Whose available?" The Admiral asked.

"The cupboards awfully bare Admiral," the Captain said. "Admiral Sane is scheduled to arrive with eighth fleet in two weeks. They're making the rounds of all the frontier posts in this sector. All we have available right now is the system picket."

"We can't afford to pull ships off picket duty if that is a Shawn battle group out there," the Admiral paused in thought. "What's the current position of Captain Seino's command?"

The Corporal clicked another command on his consul. Another light appeared on the holo.

"The Firebird is surveying S11G-237 sir," the Corporal said. "That puts them 108 light years from the target area."

"No nav beacons out that far. It will take them about three t-weeks to get there," Captain Braybore noted. "The Firebird is one of the old Corvettes sir. The avionics and sensors have been updated, but the weapons and defense grid are at least a century out of date."

"Captain Seino has also been fully trained and briefed on first contact protocols," the Admiral said. "And that Corvette is fast and stealthy enough to get away if that is a Shawn battle group. Signal Captain Seino and download the entire package from the Cassini probe to the Firebird's system. Inform him we are dealing with a probable first contact situation and he is to proceed under first contact protocols."

"Yes Sir," Captain Graybore replied.

"Sirs," Corporal said.

"Yes Corporal," the Captain replied.

"Additional flash traffic from the probe sir," the Corporal said. "Another group of hyper jumps. Fairly close to the first group. Looks to be only two or three ships."

"Close enough to be inside the first groups sensor range," Captain Graybore said looking at the holo where a light indicating the appearance of the second group blinked into existence.

"Close enough to be inside the sensor range of our ships," Admiral Stanton noted. "I doubt T'latit sensors would have detected the hyper jumps."

"Do think they're shadowing the first group sir?" Captain Graybore asked.

"Until we know more we make no assumptions," Admiral Stanton answered. "Dispatch the Firebird to investigate."

"Yes Sir."


	3. Chapter Two Pondering Unknowns

Chapter Two – Pondering Unknowns

The sleek Corvette orbited the second planet in the S11G-237 system. It looked like a good place to set up a colony, although more atmospheric testing, by a proper survey vessel, was required. In fact it looked like a nicer planet than Trowley Four. It was unfortunate that an accident of interstellar placement made seeing the planets in this system impossible from any Terran station prior to the establishment of the Trowley base.

Captain Keiko Seino was working in his small office just off the bridge. He had dark skin and hair while his face was decidedly Asian in appearance. A testament to the mixed heritage of the colony world he was born on. A world that had been reduced to ashes during the Shawn war more than 60 years ago. Seino was on one of the few refugee ships to make it out of the system.

He had joined the TSN as soon as he was old enough and had managed quite a successful career. With the end of the war the necessity of a massive fleet had lessened. Having no home to return to, Seino accepted the loss of his battlefield promotion to Commodore and became a Captain in Survey command.

He had jumped at the opportunity to take command of the Firebird. Outdated she may be but the old Corvette design, named for sport vehicle popular before The Fall, had been the mainstay of the 'navy' prior to the war. The Corvettes were designed for speed and maneuverability. Their agility rivaled single seat fighters. In normal space they could out accelerate almost any other ship. In those more innocent days the only dangerous things lurking in space were the occasional privateers, who usually ran at the first sign of an armed vessel anywhere near their vicinity. But as good as they were, the Corvettescould not stand against a Shawn battleship or the swarms of assault craft that swept the path ahead of a Shawn attack fleet.

Things were so much simpler before humanity encountered the Shawn.

Now days the Corvettes were used mainly for types of duties the Firebird was now performing. Doing initial surveys ofthe star systems near League bases. Serving as an outlying picket ship.

"Captain Seino," his second in command's voice came over the intercom. "We have a flash signal from Trowley station. They're re-tasking us to investigate a possible first contact situation. They have indications of an alien fleet approximately 108 light years from our position."

"Display everything to my terminal," Captain Seino replied. "Schedule a briefing of senior staff in one hour."

"Yes sir," Commander Trasker answered.

Captain Seino turned his attention to the terminal. Four separate windows opened on the screen and data began scrolling across all of them. He quickly reviewed the data dump from Trowley. A hit from one of the Cassini probes. He gave a mental nod to the designers of those old birds. Built and launched from the Cassini space station in the Sol System over the course of fifty years the Cassini probes were humanity's first attempt to map and survey the galaxy before the second migration began.

Each probe was roughly twenty meters in length and ten meters at the widest point. Designed solely as a sensor platform the probes contained only a hyper engine, a sensor suite and the first operational FTL communication system ever deployed. All they did was hop one to three light years ahead, exact targeting was impossible without nav beacons, scan the surrounding area for a few weeks while their engines recharged and then dumped the data back to base before the next hop. In was inexact science, 99.99 percent of the data sent back by the probes was simply of the void between the stars. But the remaining .01 percent paid for the program.

Captain Seino leaned back in his chair lost in thought. A first contact situation. The first in over 100 years. The first since the disaster with the Shawn. Although 'contact' with the Shawn had never really happened. No dialogue ever occurred with the Shawn. No communication. They simply appeared and fought until either one side or the other was destroyed.

Captain Seino reviewed the final orders from Admiral Stanton. Proceed under 'first contact protocols.' He smirked. The huge computer file containing all the regulations and procedures about what to do when encountering a new species basically boiled down to; 'play it by ear.'

There was simply no way to know how an alien species would react to any given move. Running weapons ports open to a human might be seen as provocative, to an alien might be seen as a show of honesty and respect or the reciprocal, keeping them closed means you are hiding something and could notbe trusted. A passive approach to a predatory species could be seen as inviting attack. But taking a strong stance could be seen as hostility. The simple decision about whether or not to use active sensors was fraught with peril.

Basically it just boiled down to 'play it by ear.' You had to use your judgment and guess. Humanity was 50-50 when it came to first contacts with space faring cultures. The T'latit were quiet and peaceful neighbors while the Shawn had been a 117 year long nightmare. And now he was responsible for dealing with the tiebreaker.

He wondered who was out there.

----

Commander William Adama stood stoically in the center of the Galatica's main bridge. To most the Commander of the last Colonial battlestar looked as strong and resolute as the day four and half years ago when he led last remnants of humanity away from the only homes they had ever known. Homes destroyed in a single day by the Cylons.

Humanity's own creations had returned and laid waste to the twelve colonies of Kobol. All that remained of the colonies were in the forty-three ships that comprised the small fleet. So many had been lost to the Cylons.

Adama knew they were out there. It had been almost eight months since the last attack. The longest between sightings of their enemies. Some whispered that the fleet had finally lost their relentless pursuers. Adama didn't believe that for a moment. The Cylons sought to eradicate humanity. However, Adama thought, that very drive to destroy humanity was quite possibly the reason the fleet was still alive.

Adama had lied four and half years ago. He told the last remaining refugees of humanity that they had brothers out there among the stars. That the legendary thirteenth colony, Earth, was real and that he knew where it was. It wasn't real of course. It was simply a legend from the Book of the Word. But the lie had given people hope. A way to see an end to their desperate flight across the stars.

But Adama was nearly convinced that the lie was the reason the Cylons had not yet finished them off. So long as the possibility that a colony of humans still existed, their mission was unfulfilled. So they shadowed the fleet. Allowing it to lead them to last pockets of humanity. Occasionally pushing it forward with attacks that logically should have finished the fleet, but had always stumbled at the end, allowing the humans to escape. Lord knows the Cylons had the strength to finish this quickly. It was ironic in a way. The Cylons were preserving the last humans in the universe in order to find more humans that didn't exist.

It was a cat and mouse game that couldn't go on forever. The fleet was running out of steam. The nearby star system appeared to have a habitable planet. A chance to re-supply the fleet with fresh water, possibly food and fuel. They would have to be careful of course. Send a raptor in to check the system before allowing the fleet to move forward.

He prayed the Cylons would at least give the fleet a little time to re-supply before inevitably appearing out of the void to pick off one or two more of the nearly defenseless civilian ships under his protection.

Just how much longer could the fleet, could he, keep this hopeless chase going?


	4. Chapter Three – Observations

Chapter Three – Observations

"The next jump will bring the alien fleet into sensor range," Commander Trasker said.

"Inform Trowley Station," Captain Seino ordered.

Trasker turned and nodded to communication consul, "Transmit FTL burst in 30 seconds."

"Aye sir," the communication's officer replied.

Captain Seino punched up the log on his chair display to review the download to Trowley before it was transmitted. It had been a long 23 days. Without nav beacon support hyper jumps were usually restricted to distances of less than two light years depending on local spatial conditions. Anything further than that and the odds were the ship would reappear far from its intended target. That most likely was the reason so many of the ships from the first migration were lost.

The other problem was communications. It was one thing to send an FTL transmission to a relatively fixed position in space like a star system bristling with receiving stations. It was far more difficult to transmit to a small ship almost 100 light years away. In order to receive transmissions from Trowley the Firebird had to stop ata fixed point in space, at a predetermined time and deploy ring of communication satellites extending out in a 150,000 kilometer radius from the ship's position. A procedure that took the better part of two days. It simply wasn't practical.

Effectively the Firebird was operating without support. The last transmission from Trowley, received four days ago, before their last jump, indicated that the unidentified fleet was moving into S11G-198. That was a small system. The Astrometrics division of Survey command believed the system had five worlds, one of which might be capable of supporting life.

Maybe they were dealing with a colonization fleet. Another expanding race like the T'latit Hegemony. That didn't explain the two groups of ships though. You'd expect the smaller group to have arrived first and scouted the system before the larger fleet moved in. Instead the small group stood passively aside and let the big fleet go about its business. That lent reinforcement to the theory that the second group was shadowing the first.

It was maddeningly frustrating. The sensors on the Cassini probe could detect hyper jumps but that was about the extent of it at the range the small probe was from the alien fleets. It was luck the probe had managed to track their transit into S11G-198 at all. The probe detected the fleet jumping 11 days ago. At first Trowley was worried they had lost their fix on the aliens. The probe's sensors weren't capable of determining the trajectory of a hyper jump. But a few seconds later the probe detected reciprocal hyper jumps occurring in S11G-198. It was fortunate the Cassini probes always tried to jump within sensor range of a solar system.

Well they would know soon enough. In a couple of hours they would make their last jump to a point just outside S11G-198. The Firebird's powerful sensor suite should give them a much better idea what they were dealing with.

----

Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama brought his viper around. He and Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace were escorting a shuttle to the third planet in this unnamed system. Thus far things were going fairly smoothly. The planet had an abundance of liquid water to re-supply the fleet and initial testing had shown with only a little preparation some of the plant life might be digestible by human physiology. Better yet at least two of the systems asteroids looked like they might contain Solium deposits in sufficient supply to bring the fleet's reserves back up to full.

The only question was time. If they could get two or better yet three uninterrupted months to work the fleet could be re-supplied to a level never seen. Better even than when they fled the colonies.

But Apollo, like his father, didn't believe they would get that time. The Cylons would come, as they always did and the race would be on again. Eight months without a sighting might seem a long time to some, but not Apollo. He knew the Cylons were patient. The machine intelligences had retreated for 40 years only to return and crush their creators and former masters in a single blow.

During the four and half years that followed very little that could be described as 'good' had happened. During the first few desperate months it was a miracle they survived at all. They did get lucky a couple of times. They found a few additional refugee ships to add to their small fleet and a couple of surviving light combat vessels to bolster their defenses.

But for every gain they made, at least three setbacks occurred. Shortages of food, fuel, supplies, weapons of everything made life in the fleet hard. Many people resented that the Galactica tended to get preference in most supply allocations. They understood the necessity, the Galactica and her crew were the only real defense the fleet had, they just didn't like it.

Relentless Cylon attacks made things worse. At it's largest the fleet number 67 ships. It was now down to 43. Most had been lost to the Cylons. Some, painfully, had to be left behind due to supply shortages. A couple were lost to accidents during hyper jumps, maintenance was a constant battle in itself.

For a brief few weeks the fleet had felt hope when they linked up with the Pegasus, another Battlestar that had miraculously survived, only to have that hope turn to ash when Cain sacrificed her ship to buy the fleet enough time to make another last second escape.

"Blue Leader," the shuttle pilot called. "Requesting permission to descend to base camp."

"Granted, shuttle two," Apollo answered.

"Anything you want us to pick up for you Captain?" the pilot asked.

"Surprise me," Apollo answered.

"Understood," came the reply. "Shuttle two beginning descent. See you in a few hours Captain."

"Good luck," Apollo signed off. "Starbuck, let's head home."

"Roger that Captain," Starbuck replied.

The two pulled their vipers around and began the two hour flight back the fleet's resting place hidden among the asteroids.

----

"They seem to be taking things slowly," Commander Trasker said. It had been six days since the Firebird jumped to a point just outside S11G-198. Captain Seino had opted for passive surveillance of the aliens before initiating contact. The Firebird had moved into the system, exercising tight emissions controls.

They were close enough that their passive sensors could detect limitedcommunication traffic from the fleet. Whoever they were, they were maintaining almost as tight a control over their transmissions as the Firebird was. Curiously they hadn't detected any FTL transmissions. So far the only signals they had detected were on low-band 'radio' frequencies.

"Any progress deciphering their codes?" Captain Seino asked.

"So far no sir," Lt Getty answered. She tapped a command on her wrist pad and a holo appeared in the center of the briefing table showing the system. "We've only been able to pick up a limited number of transmissions, largely scatter or reflections. Our recon probes should be entering range to pick up more within the next hour," several lines appeared tracing the route of the probes towards the position of the alien fleet.

"The fleet seems to be trying to hide itself near that small asteroid field," Trasker noted. "We haven't been able to get much in terms of a visual read at this range. But it appears the ships are of mixed types. Our current estimate places the fleet's size at between 40 to 45 ships. We've gotten better visuals on the small craft they've been sending to survey the third planet," he touched a pad on his own wrist.

The image of the star system in the center of the table was replaced by image of a small tri-winged craft. Not knowing anything about the physiology of the occupants it appeared a first glance to be single seat craft. Next to it appeared a larger craft. Most likely a shuttle or transport craft.

"It looks like they're surveying the planet with small craft before moving in with big ships," Trasker observed.

"Why are they tucked in with those asteroids?" Lt Getty asked.

"Maybe they know they are being followed," Commander Trasker replied.

"Any movement from the second group?" Seino asked.

"Nothing sir," Trasker answered. "They continue to just sit there," he touched his pad again. The image switched back to the view of the whole system. Three lights indicating the position of the Firebird, the alien fleet and the second group of ships appeared. The second group of ships was holding well outside the system on the opposing side from where the Firebird had chosen to monitor the situation.

"It will be sixteen more hours before the recon probes get close enough to give us a look at them," Lt Getty added.

"They haven't reacted in any way that indicates they are aware of our presence," Captain Seino noted. The Firebird was tucked into the shadow of the fifth planet. The transmissions from its recon probes were being relayed through a series of small com-sats that were virtually undetectable unless you literally ran into them.

Captain Seino was coming to a decision point about whether or not to reveal his presence to the aliens. Passive surveillance only yielded limited information. At some point he was going to have to say 'hi' or take his accumulated data back to Trowley station and let somebody higher up the pay-scale make the call.

Seino continued, "The main variable is trying to determine the relationship between those two separate groups."

"From on human perspective sir, it sure seems like that second group is covertly shadowing the first," Commander Trasker said. "I can't think of any other logical reason for them to sit out there like that."

"Communication link," Lt Getty offered. "Their comm systems may work differently than ours. The second group may serve a relay station back to their home world or jump off point."

"We've detected no transmissions between the two groups," Trasker countered.

"Yet," Lt Getty replied. "It will be view a few more hours before any of our recon birds are in a position to detect any tight beam signals between them. Even then the odds of detecting such a signal are low. Depending on how good their comm. lasers are, a probe would have to fly directly through the signal to detect it."

"True," Trasker conceded. "Given their relative positions though, it sure looks like both groups are hiding from one another."

"Speculation can only take us so far," Captain Seino said. "Doctor do you have any analysis to offer?"

Doctor Inagiki looked up. "The fact that they are surveying and apparently landing on the third planet in this system is telling. Our own scans indicate a life sustaining world. Temperatures are within the range to permit liquid water. Spectral analysis of the atmosphere indicates it's breathable by humans. I'd say we're dealing with a carbon-based life form. Most likely one with a similar set of biological needs to our own. The sizes of their craft indicate that they are probably of similar size to ourselves. Beyond that I won't know more until we make contact or get a visual on them."

"Very well than," Captain Seino said. "We meet again in six hours. I want to review options for contact or whether to pull back to Trowley."

----

Three Cylon baseships waited outside the system the last remnant of humanity had chosen to stop at. The humans were re-supplying themselves. The question was how long they would allow the humans to pause before attacking. They could afford to be patient. Their agents in the fleet made it all but impossible for the Colonials to escape them.

Soon the universe would be rid of the last vestiges of the failed species known as humanity. A task that was long overdue. Only one variable remained. Earth.

The Cylons, of course, knew the history of their creators. They knew that humans had evolved on the lost world of Kobol. When Kobol faced its death twelve colony ships departed and founded the twelve colonies of humans. But there were legends about a thirteenth colony. Legends that the Cylons didn't believe. Until Adama.

Their agents reported that he claimed to be leading the fleet to Earth. That it was real but kept secret from all but the most senior members of Colonial fleet and the human leadership. The Cylons tried in vain to confirm his claim. But Picon fleet command was utterly destroyed. Its records reduced to ash in the Cylon attack. There were also indications that humans had taken their own steps to destroy records to keep the Cylons from being able to access them.

That lent credence to Adama's tale. Added to that, the Colonial fleet was maintaining a fairly consistent course. A course that many of the ancient legends believed corresponded to the route the original Colonists were believed to have traveled. The possibility that another colony of humans was still out there meant the Cylon mission was unfulfilled. Until the fleet led them to Earth or they could confirm that Earth did not exist the Cylons were content to wait.

Let this pitiful band continue to live. Keep driving them forward. In their weakened state they did not pose an immediate threat. And limited attacks insured they stayed that way. Once they found Earth though, things would change.

Logically the humans of Earth would be very similar to their Colonial cousins. Their colony would have been founded at roughly the same time, most likely they would have progressed at a similar rate. Probably even slower as they were only one world as apposed to twelve. The destruction of the last colony should be a relatively simple task.


	5. Chapter Four What The?

Chapter Four – What the?

"This can't be right," Lt Getty said from her console.

"What is it Lt.?" Commander Trasker asked.

"The recon birds entered range to pick up radio chatter about 45 minutes ago," Lt. Getty answered. "We have enough accumulated data to start processing their codes and working out their language."

"So what's the problem?"

"We're got a hit on the language," Lt. Getty said.

"That quickly," Commander Trasker was impressed. "I thought it took several days to get even a rudimentary reading on an alien language. Let alone a full translation."

"That's just it sir," Lt. Getty said. "Its not an alien language. According to the computer we're dealing with a variant of pre-Fall English."

"Pre-Fall," Commander Trasker stopped cold. He touched his wrist pad. "Captain to the bridge."

A few moments later Captain Seino walked out of his office. "What is it Commander?"

Trasker nodded to Getty.

"Sir according to the computer that alien fleet is using a variation of pre-Fall English," Lt. Getty said.

"Are you certain?" Captain Seino could barely believe what he was hearing. If this was true than he might have found someone from the first migration. It was the dream of everyone who ever traveled the frontiers.

"As certain as I can be with the current data," Lt. Getty replied. "Another hour, minimum and I should have confirmation."

"Sir, we have to report this to Trowley," Commander Trasker said.

"Standby with an FTL burst as soon as we have confirmation," Captain Seino said. Pre-Fall humans, Captain Seino thought. The implications were staggering.

"How is this even possible?" Commander Trasker was stunned. "We're over three hundred light years from Earth. How could they have gotten out this far? None of the old colony ships could have done this."

"We have no way to know that," Captain Seino said. "Best estimates say between 300 and 400 colony vessels left the Sol system during those years. We've accounted for less then seventy of them. The ships were of all types and designs. Some were FTL, some sleeper ships, some of mixed types. We don't know how some of those old Hyper-engines worked. They were designing them on the fly without leaving any specs behind."

"What do we do sir?" Commander Trasker said. "First contact protocols don't apply to humans."

Captain Seino tried to think through an answer. There was still an unknown variable in situation.

"Any further data on the second group?" he asked

"Negative sir," Trasker replied. "Still nothing from them and it will be a few more hours before the recon probes are in range to give us anymore data. They could be an alien species that these humans have contact with."

"Or it could be more humans," Lt. Getty said.

"They're an unknown," Captain Seino said. The second group complicated everything. If it was just a human fleet out there, his inclination was to move in for first contact the moment Lt. Getty confirmed pre-Fall English. But that second group presented too many variables. They could be aliens, unknown whether they were hostile or friendly towards humans. It could be more humans. But the question was still whether they were allied with the first group or part of a different potentially hostile faction.

Either way Captain Seino could lead his ship and by extension the League, into an unknown conflict.

----

"Any further word from the Firebird Gregory?" Admiral Sane asked.

"Not since they jumped in system," Admiral Stanton answered.

The two were seated in Admiral Sane's spacious day cabin aboard the Eighth Fleet's flagship the Agamemnon. Once Admiral Sane arrived in the Trowley system and learned of a possible first contact situation he decided to hold Eighth Fleet on station until the situation was resolved.

He had briefly toyed with the idea of moving Eighth Fleet forward and then quickly dismissed it. Eighth Fleet would be out of effective communication range with Trowley station within two days. If the alien fleet decided to move Eighth Fleet would not be able to respond. And playing hide and seek in the vastness between stars always favored the one that hid. Worse if the aliens turned out to be hostile Eighth Fleet could be out looking for them while they hit Trowley.

No, as much as he would like to be forward, Eighth Fleet needed to stay on station until they had better knowledge of the situation.

Per standard protocol, flash traffic had gone out to all nearby League stations in the sector. The nearest full colony and nav beacon was Edora 4, 37 light years away. Assuming the aliens hyper drives worked similar to the League's it would take almost two months to reach the colony from the alien fleet's present position.

Admiral Sane nodded. "I remember Keiko Seino from the first battle at Shaw One. He commanded a squadron of destroyers protecting the flank of 23rd fleet."

"The 23rd was operating out system, trying to intercept the Shawn reinforcements, if I remember correctly," Admiral Stanton noted. "They got hit pretty hard."

"They were the first TSN ships to learn that the Shawn had copied our Grav Spike, they lost hyper engines and FTL communications," Admiral Sane confirmed. "Got jumped by a fleet twice their size, couldn't run, couldn't call for help. They lost all their all their battleships, all but two carriers and three quarters of their escort ships. Seino received the Silver Starburst for getting his squadron and one of the carriers clear. Damned brilliant maneuvering on his part."

The communication console flashed. "Admirals," came a voice over the speaker.

"Yes Captain," Admiral Sane acknowledged his chief of staff.

"We just received a signal from the Firebird sir," Admiral Sane could hear the excitement in the woman's voice. "Sir, the fleet appears to be human. Translations of their signals indicate that they are using a pre-Fall version of English."

"Has that been confirmed?" Admiral Sane rose from his seat to approach the console.

"We running the raw data through our systems and the Jacks are reviewing it too, so far it checks out," came the reply.

"Has Captain Seino indicated how he intends to proceed?" the Admiral asked.

"He's continuing surveillance for the time being sir," Captain Tetesomi replied. "They don't yet have any indication of what the second group of ships is doing there. It will at least fourteen more hours before they get any data on the second group."

"Dump the entire message to my terminal," Admiral Sane ordered. "Once you have confirmation of the Firebird's translation send an FTL burst to command. Code it on a priority channel and flag it to Admiral Chiterik."

"Aye sir," came the crisp reply. The comm. link clicked off.

"Pre-Fall," Admiral Stanton whistled. "You realize what this means Jonathan?"

"They're from the first migration," Admiral Sane nodded. "I've dreamed of a day like this since I was in school. I know what the odds were against them. I know the original hyper engines had over an 80 percent failure rate. That the old sleeper ships couldn't sustain their colonists for more than a couple of centuries, far too short a time to reach another star. But the odds were just as bad that humanity would not survive the Fall. And yet here we are. I knew they had to be out there."

"And now we've found them," Admiral Stanton replied. "Barely a months travel away from us."

"I've got an old bottle of scotch I've been saving for a special occasion," Admiral Sane said. "It came from the Adler colony. One the few bottles to remain. We'll take a sip once they confirm the Firebird's findings."

"Adler Scotch," Admiral Stanton. "I look forward to finding out if it lives up to its reputation."


	6. Chapter Five – And So It Begins …

Chapter Five – And So It Begins …

"We've got a decent view of the second group," Commander Trasker said. He touched his wrist pad. The holo display in the conference room showed three large vessels. They had an almost starbust design, with long pylons extending out from a central hub. Passive scans indicated that the vessels were just over a kilometer in length. Making the sleek Corvette a little less than a quarter their size.

"They're clearly of distinct design from the fleet in system," Trasker continued. He touched his pad again. "They've launched several small craft," he clicked his pad again and a picture of crescent shapedcraft appeared. "At first glance they appear to be drones."

"They're maintaining fairly tight emissions control," Lt. Getty observed. "The few transmissions we've picked up show a much more complex set of codes than the fleet in system. No base language to latch onto. So far there is no indication of any communication between the two groups. One odd thing."

"What is it Lt.?" Captain Seino asked.

"There is a low level FTL field being generated by the large ships," Lt. Getty replied. "Its similar to the pulse sent out by a nav beacon but at a much lower level and from what I can determine continuous. I've never seen anything like it and the computer can't come up with a match. I can't be certain but the small craft seem to be generating a similar field."

"A continuous FTL transmission?" Seino said. "Nothing similar from the in system fleet?"

"No sir," Lt. Getty answered. "At least nothing we can detect at the range the recon birds are holding at."

"What further information do you have the on the in system fleet?" Seino asked.

"Imaging managed to sift through the data and determine that there are 43 large vessels making up the fleet," he clicked his pad. The images in the holo were replaced by several different ships before finally settling on one ship. "This is the largest ship. I'd say it appears to a carrier of some kind. The fighters and most of the other small craft surveying the third planet have been launching from her."

"Humans," Seino said. "So what are they doing out here?"

"Most of the vessels seem to be in a bad state of disrepair," Trasker said. Images of scorch marks and damaged hulls began to flash across the screen. "I saw enough battle damage during the war to know what it looks like. Given the relative positions of the two groups, the lack of discernable communications and the distinct design of the ships, I'd say we're dealing with a refugee fleet. One that's running from those ships out system."

"I'm afraid I have to agree sir," Lt. Getty said. "It definitely looks like we're dealing with two distinct and most likely hostile groups."

"So how do we proceed from here?" Dr. Inagiki asked. "All evidence says the first group is human. Most likely from the first migration. We have to make contact."

"Protocol also recommends avoiding getting involved in any other species disputes," Lt. Getty said. "The second group appears alien. Do we really want to get into the middle of somebody else's war?"

"They're human Lt." Trasker said. "We take care of our own."

"Separated by over 2,000 years," Lt. Commander Hiriato joined the conversation. "For all we know they may have initiated hostilities. The second group may be shadowing them just to make sure they stay away. They haven't made any openly hostile moves."

Captain Seino leaned back in chair. Four possible scenarios; follow his instincts and make contact with the humans first, approach the alien fleet first, summon additional ships from Trowley station so they can approach both groups at the same time (which would take about a month) or pull back to Trowley and allow Admiral Stanton to make the call. First contact protocols did basically say to follow your instincts.

----

"The ore ship has begun extracting Solium from the asteroid," Colonel Tigh informed Adama.

"Inform the President," Adama replied. "What is the status of the landing craft?"

"They confirmed finding plants that we can eat," Tigh said. "I think we should dispatch two ships of the fleet to the planet with the Indefatigable to cover them. They can get supplies loaded a lot faster than ferrying shuttles back and forth."

Adama thought through the suggestion. He disliked dividing the fleet. It made them too vulnerable to piecemeal attacks from the Cylons. But Tigh was right; shuttles would lengthen the time it would take to re-supply the fleet. And time was the most critical factor.

"Alright," he said. "Select two ships with maximum carry capacity to oversee re-supply from the planet. Make certain they have the coordinates for our rendezvous point."

"Yes sir," Tigh replied. "How much longer do you think we have?"

"They won't let us fully re-supply," Adama said. "They're keeping us weak."

"Sir," Petty Officer Dualla said. "We've detected a space fold, 5,000 kilometers from the fleet's position."

"Full alert!" Tigh shouted. "Get the alert fighters over there. All fleet ships standby for space fold."

"Incoming transmission sir," Dualla said. "Sir, its not Cylon. It's coming through clear. And in Caprican. I think its human."

"Human?" Adama said.

"Earth," Tigh whispered. It was unbelievable.

"On speaker," Adama ordered.

"…. Unknown vessels. Please identify yourselves," the voice came over the speakers. It had a slight metallic quality to it. "Repeat. This is TSC Firebird to unknown vessels. Please identify yourselves. This is Terran Survey Command ship Firebird to unknown fleet. Request you identify yourselves."

"Tigh, get President Elosha up here," Adama said. "Signal all other ships in the fleet to maintain radio silence. Only the Galactica will respond."

"Yes sir," came the quick replies.

"Petty Officer Dualla establish a link with the unknown vessel," Adama said.

"Transmitting now."

Adama picked up the microphone from the console.

"Firebird," he began. "This is Commander William Adama of the Colonial vessel Galactica. We are peaceful, we have stopped in this system to re-supply," Adama paused. He didn't believe this was possible. It couldn't be, they were just legends. But Terra was used in the ancient legends as another name for the planet Earth. He had to try. "Firebird we are seeking a Colony of the planet Kobol. Our ancient records say that it is called Earth."

----

"Earth a colony?" Trasker said. "I've never heard of a planet Kobol. Lt. Getty is it possible the software mistranslated?"

"Possible," Lt. Getty acknowledged. "But unlikely. It's been at least 2,500 years since they've had any contact with Earth. Maybe they got mixed up about who colonized who."

"Worry about it later," Captain Seino said. "Put me on direct."

"Yes Sir," Lt. Gerry said. "There's going to be a few seconds delay from the translation program."

Seino nodded. "Galactica. This is Captain Keiko Seino of the Terran Survey ship Firebird. We have no record of a planet Kobol but the central planet in Terran League is Earth."

----

"….Terran League is Earth."

They were from Earth. How could they not have heard of Kobol? For the first time that Adama could remember the bridge was utterly silent.

"Commader," Tigh said. "Our Vipers are in visual range of the Terran ship. They report it's a little less than a third our size."

"Tell them to hold position," Adama ordered. "Take no action."

"Yes sir."

----

"She sure is pretty," Starbuck said.

"I've never seen a design like that," Apollo acknowledged.

"Galactica to recon fighters," a voice came over the radio. "Hold your current position and take no action. The alien vessel claims to be a Terran ship from Earth. Its Captain is currently communicating with Commander Adama."

"Understood Galactica," Apollo replied. "Recon One holding position."

"From Earth?" Starbuck said. "Do you think that's possible?"

"I guess we'll find out soon," Apollo answered. It couldn't be, he thought. His father told him about the lie. And as much as he disagreed he was forced to concede his father's point. People needed something to look forward too. The fleet needed hope, even that hope was a lie.

But now. An Earth ship here? It wasn't possible.

----

The Cylons paused. Another ship had appeared near the Colonial fleet. It was a totally alien design. They needed more information. Could the Colonials have found the legendary humans from Earth?

They dispatched two Raiders to investigate. They knew the Galactica's maximum sensor range to detect space folds. The Raiders disappeared.

----

"In system hyper-jumps," Lt Commander Hiriato reported. "Sir, two of the small craft from the second group just came in on a hyper jump approximately 150,000 kilometers from our present position."

"Fighters?" Trasker asked. "I didn't think it was possible for ships that small to mount hyper-engines."

"Not possible for us," Captain Seino said. "Now we find out the relationship between these two groups," he turned his attention back to communications. "Galactica, there are three unknown vessels holding just outside this system. Two small craft have hyper-jumped to a position near us. Do you know who they are?"

-----

Adama froze. Cylons. It had to be. They were so close. How did he explain the Cylons to the Earthers. How did he explain that they had created them, created a sentient race of machines and turned them into slaves only to have the slaves rise up and destroy their former masters?

"Colonel Tigh," Adama said. "Recall the landing crews from the surface. Tell them to use the Raptors. Abandon the shuttles. They can make a short hop to rendezvous with the fleet. All fleet ships are to standby for immediate space fold."

"Yes sir," Tigh turned to begin issuing the necessary commands.

Adama had to pause to think. "Captain Seino. The vessels you are detecting are most likely from a race of sentient machines called Cylons. They wiped out our colonies over four years ago and have been pursuing us ever since."

----

"… pursuing us ever since."

"Hostiles. Damn," Trasker said. "All stations full alert. Do we signal Trowley sir?"

"Confirm signal Trowley," Captain Seino said. "Sentient machines? How long until those two fighters are in range?"

"At their present speed, approximately 2 hours," Hiriato replied.

"Why didn't they jump closer?" Trasker asked.

"It appears the Galactica didn't detect them," Seino answered. "My guess is they didn't think we would either."

"They wiped out entire colonies of humans," Trasker noted.

"According to Adama," Lt. Getty noted. "We don't know the real story or history. Transmitting FTL burst to Trowley now."

"We are in real-time comm. range to these Cylons," Trasker said.

Captain Seino nodded. "Commander Adama. We will contact these Cylons to determine their intentions. For now I am willing to except your status as refugees."

---

"Talk?" Tigh was exasperated. "To the Cylons? What can they be thinking?"

"That they don't know anything," Adama said. "To them both us and the Cylons are interlopers. They don't know what's going on."

"They'll find out soon enough," Tigh said.

---

The Raiders were close enough to the fleet to communicate with their agents. It was still uncertain what was happening. The alien ship was only communicating with the Galactica.

Someone transmitted a signal.

"Attention unknown craft," came a human voice. "This is Captain Keiko Seino of the Terran Survey vessel Firebird. Please identify yourselves."

Terran. The ancient references listed Terra as another name for Earth. The Colonials had found Earth.

The baseships immediately sent a signal to Cylon Central Command and then engaged their space fold drives.

----

"Tracking multiple hyper-jumps," Hiriato said. "All three of the big ships just jumped in system. 110 kilometers off starboard. Passive sensors detecting multiple separations. At least fifty small craft inbound."


	7. Chapter Six – Sacrifices

Chapter Six – Sacrifices

Adama swore under his breath as three Cylon baseships appeared near the Earth ship.

"Order the fleet to begin space fold," Adama said. "All vessels to rendezvous at designated coordinates. Launch fighters."

At least the Cylons were not coming straight for the fleet. He had time to get them clear. But the Earth ship was trapped.

----

"Missiles inbound," Hiriato said. "Initial scans indicate probable nuclear warheads."

"Point defense free," Captain Seino ordered. Nuclear warheads. The TSN had stopped using nukes over a century ago. The refractory armor of the Firebird should be able to take three or four direct hits, assuming they got past the point defense system.

"Three quarter acceleration," Seino barked. "Close with the Galactica."

---

"What the hell?" Apollo watched in amazement as the big ship suddenly bolted forward at a speed normally associated with fighters.

"Galactica to recon fighters," a voice came over the radio. "Return to base."

"Roger Galactica," Apollo acknowledged. "Galactica the Earth ship is closing on your position. She's coming in fast."

Apollo watched as lights appeared across the Earth's ships hull and tracers flashed away into space.

---

The first wave of Cylon missiles began to disappear.

"Any answer to challenge?" Seino said.

"Negative sir," Getty answered. "The Cylons are refusing communication."

"Detecting hyper jumps," Hiriato reported. "The human fleet is retreating. I've got a lock on their vector."

Refusing communication. Seino's face hardened. He knew what it was like to be in a refugee fleet with a relentless enemy at your back. "Lock rear cannons on bogey one," Seino ordered. "Fire as target bares."

The rear mounted cannons on the Firebird locked on one of the Cylon baseships. The rail guns accelerated the four shells to incredible speeds. As soon as they cleared the barrels the thin metallic coating peeled off. Its sole function was for the rail gun's magnets to accelerate the payload. Inside the metal shell was an inert ball of matter.

Modern refractory and magnetic shields meant most ships could deflect any metal warhead before it could reach the hull and absorb and dissipate multiple nuclear blasts. As such the League had reverted to one of the most basic weapon systems known. Throwing rocks.

Of course these 'rocks' were accelerated to nearly one-quarter light speed and were made of a super-dense ceramic that had virtually no magnetic signature at all.

----

The Cylons did not have refractory armor or magnetic shields. They did have a very effective point defense system that could track and destroy almost any incoming warhead. That assumed the system had time to track the warheads.

At one-quarter light speed and a range of barely 200 kilometers travel time for the Firebird's weapons was effectively instantaneous.

The baseship shuddered as the four warheads literally ripped through its armor as if it was paper. One of the massive pylons extending from the hull buckled slightly as one of its support braces was ripped to shreds. The ship was damaged. But not yet crippled.

This was unexpected. Of course the Cylons had other weapons at their disposal.

---

"Fighters continuing to close," Hiriato reported.

"Point defense is handling the missiles," Trasker said. "But it can't keep up this pace for long. There are too many ships out there."

"Sir," Getty turned. "System integrity is down. I think the Cylons are trying to hack our network."

"Sentient machines," Seino said. "I should have guessed. Status."

"Firewalls are holding," Getty replied. "I think. It's some kind of adaptive worm program. I can't block it out for long. Its feeding data through the sensors somehow."

"Transmit the coordinates for Trowley to the Galactica," Seino ordered. "Standby hyper-jump …"

"Point defense failure!" Trasker shouted. "Brace for impact!"

The Cylon worm disrupted the Firebird's systems enough to make the point defense sensors lose lock on seven inbound missiles. The Firebird shuddered as all seven missiles exploded across her hull within a few seconds of one another.

Captain Seino was right the refractory armor on the Firebird could absorb up to four hits from a standard nuke and dissipate the energy away. But seven was beyond the systems capabilities.

"Rear cannons out," Trasker reported. "We've lost 80 percent of starboard point defense and starboard cannons. We lost armor integrity across 20 percent of the hull. No breaches. The hyper-drive is down."

----

"Most of the fleet is away sir," Tigh reported. "The Cylons are concentrating on the Earth ship."

"Sir, we are receiving a set of coordinates from the Earth ship," Petty Officer Dualla said.

"Earth?" Tigh said.

"Petty Officer can you raise the Firebird?" Adama asked.

"Cylon fighters closing," another voice said. "They're launching missiles."

"Weapons free," Tigh ordered. "Order the Vipers to intercept.'

---

Apollo and Starbuck were keeping pace with the Earth ship, barely.

"She's hit," Starbuck said and then paused. "I don't believe it."

From her perspective it looked like at least five or more missiles had struck the Earth ship. That many missiles would have destroyed or at least crippled the Galactica. The Earth ship continued to accelerate. The shipped rolled presenting its port side to the Cylons. Flashes and tracers continued to fire.

She could now see scorch marks across the hull. The ship was obviously damaged.

"How the hell is she still flying?" Starbuck said.

Apollo was equally shocked but he also had other concerns. "Those Raiders will be in range to engage us soon," he said. "We have to get back to the Galactica. Punch your turbos to full Starbuck."

"Roger," Starbuck said. The Vipers began to pull away from the Earth ship.

---

The hyper-engines were down and Cylons were penetrating more sections of his system. Seino knew they were dead.

"Has the Galactica received the Trowley coordinates?" Seino asked.

"Confirmed sir," Getty answered.

Captain Seino punched out a code on his wrist pad. "Signalling Code Omega," he said.

The bridge went quiet. They all knew what 'Code Omega' meant. A final FTL burst went out from the Firebird downloading the ship's log to Trowley. Then a special command went out erasing all hyperspace navigational data from the system followed by a series of shorts that literally fried the nav system. There was now no way to for anyone to extract the coordinates for any League base from the Firebird's computer. It also meant that the Firebird had no way home.

"Get me the Galactica," Seino ordered.

---

"Commander Adama," Captain Seino's voice came over the speaker. "We've transmitted the coordinates for one of our bases to your system. Get your fleet there."

"Firebird what is your status?" Adama said.

"We've lost our hyper engines," came the reply. "We're not going anywhere Galactica. Get your ship your ship out of here."

Adama felt his stomach drop. "Firebird. Abandon ship we'll pick you up."

"Negative. The Cylons are too close," Seino replied. "Get your ship clear Adama. And welcome home."

The speaker cut off.

"Sir, the Earth ship is turning back," a tech reported. "It's going after the baseships."

"They'll never make it," Tigh said.

"Initiate space fold as soon as the recon fighters have landed," Adama ordered. "Get us to the fleet."

---

"We're still losing system integrity," Getty said. "The damn program's too adaptive, it's slipping past our firewalls."

"Lock forward cannons on bogey two and fire," Seino ordered. These Cylons were going to destroy his ship. But by God he was going to make them bleed first.

---

A second baseship shuddered as six of the powerful warheads tore through its hull. One massive pylon broke away from the ship. The Cylons needed range to deal with this new weapon. Two of the baseships activated their fold engines and reappeared over 300,000 kilometers from the Earth ship.

The third baseship's space fold drive was crippled. It shuddered as a second volley slammed into its hull. This time the shells tore through the central hub. The main reactor core was breached and the Cylon baseship exploded. Lighting up the sky.

The Cylon Raiders closed on the Earth ship firing heavy volleys of missiles. They were able to engage the Earth ship from every angle.

----

"Tracking multiple inbounds," Hiriato said. "Starboard point defense is still compromised. 20 seconds to impact."

"Ripple fire forward cannons at the remaining capital ships," Seino ordered. If the Cylons thought they were jumping out of range of the Firebird's weapons, they were mistaken.

"If this is the best these bastards have," Captain Seino spoke in a clear voice. "They won't know what hit them when Eighth Fleet gets a hold them."

A dozen missiles penetrated the compromised point defenses of the Firebird. The ship exploded in a massive fireball.

----

A cheer had gone up from the bridge when the first Cylon baseship had exploded. Followed by silence when the Firebird died.

The Galactica was engaged in a long range duel with a squadron of Cylon Raiders.

"Recon fighters returning," came a report.

"Recall fighters and fold as soon as the are aboard," Adama ordered. The Cylon Raiders that had engaged the Firebird were turning to engage the Galactica. The remaining two baseships had folded to some point outside the Galactica's sensor range. There was nothing else for Adama to do.

---

Apollo and Starbuck pulled into the landing bay just as the massive bay began to retract into the hull. As his Viper came to halt in the landing bay Apollo felt the familiar feeling of a space fold.

"Galactica control," he said into the radio. "What's the status of the Earth ship?"

"It was destroyed," came the reply.

Apollo closed his eyes. He cursed the Cylons.

---

The Firebird's final volley only took fractions of a second to reach the last two baseships. They both shuddered as each ship absorbed the impact of three of the powerful warheads. Two pylon's tore off one baseship as its supports failed. The ship was crippled.

The second baseship got off a little better. Massive sections of its hull were compromised but its main systems held together.

The Earth humans had highly advance rail guns and obviously superior sensors when compared to their Colonial cousins. Their ships were also capable of absorbing an enormous amount of damage. That was unexpected.

But they did use networked computer systems. More importantly the Cylons could penetrate those systems. It had taken a long time, from the Cylons perspective, but now they had a baseline set of data. Already different parts of the Cylon conciseness was pouring over the strange ships codes and programming language. Next time they encountered these humans they would be able to crash their systems much more quickly.

The Colonial fleet's escape was of little importance. The Cylon agents planted within the fleet meant they could track them with ease. Logically these new humans would have transmitted the coordinates for Earth to their cousins. All the Cylons had to do was wait for the fleet they had already assembled for this task to arrive and Earth would be destroyed.


	8. Chapter Seven Evaluation

Chapter Seven - Evaluation

Admiral Jonathan Sane sat at his station in the Agamemnon's flag bridge. The Firebird had signaled its intention to contact the human fleet first. He should be receiving data soon.

He wished he were out there. First contact with humans separated by over two millennia. What would they be like? How had time and space changed them?

"Flash traffic from the Firebird," the communications officer reported.

"What is it?"

"The second group is reported as probable hostiles," came the reply. "Small craft jumped in system a couple of minutes after the Firebird made contact with the humans. The humans are claiming the second group are 'sentient machines' called Cylons. Claimed they destroyed their colonies and are still pursuing them."

"'Sentient Machines?'" Admiral Sane said. "Is that possible?"

His chief of staff Captain Tetesomi looked up from her station, "We've never been able to create a truly sentient AI system. But the Jacks could probably evaluate the situation better than I can."

"Signal Command we've got probable hostiles," Admiral Sane ordered. "Inform Admiral Stanton we may have to evacuate Trowley Station."

"Yes sir," came various replies from around the bridge as Admiral Sane's orders were carried out. He really wished he was forward right now. Captain Seino was a good man. That old Corvette he commanded may be outdated but he should be able to get it clear.

"Sir," the communications officer said. "Receiving a Code Omega from the Firebird."

"Damn," Captain Tetesomi whispered. "What happened?"

"Reviewing now," came the reply. "The Cylons engaged with fighters, drones base on the initial scans. Sir their system was infected by some kind of adaptive worm program. It compromised their point defense."

"Adaptive worm?" Admiral Sane questioned. "Has it been transferred with the download?"

"Checking," the officer answered. "Filters haven't picked anything up. Damn. Communications is compromised. It slipped past the standard filters."

"Cut off all ship systems," Admiral Sane ordered.

"Hold Admiral," came a voice over the speaker. "We are isolating the worm. It will be purged momentarily. We will need to transmit cleaning programs to remaining ships in the fleet and Trowley station before we can be certain the system is clean and the problem contained."

"Do what you need to Colonel," the Admiral replied. "Hold outbound transmissions. No communications out system until the virus is contained."

"We have containment aboard the Agamemnon Admiral," the voice reported. "We were infected with only a fragment of the worm that attacked the Firebird's systems. Recommend continuing hold on sending any transmission out system for 82 minutes while we verify system integrity. We are transmitting cleaning programs to those vessels without Jack support now."

"Understood Colonel," Admiral Sane said. "Priority analysis is now to be given to all data received from the Firebird. I want to know what we are dealing with."

"We will begin as soon as we have verified system integrity," the voice said. "Colonel Anehachi clear."

"As soon as communications blackout is lifted signal command," Admiral Sane ordered. "We have confirmed hostiles. My authority, all stations in this sector to alert condition one and evacuate all non-essential personnel to Edora. All civilian traffic is to be diverted."

"Yes sir."

----

Adama sat in his quarters staring at the many books in his collection. Books containing legends. Only they were not legends anymore. Earth was out there. The Colonials did indeed have brothers among the stars.

And Adama had led the Cylons straight to them.

'And welcome home,' the final words of the Earth captain before he sacrificed his ship. A good man, judging by his actions. A good man, now dead because Adama had led Armageddon to Earth's door.

He had given orders that the fleet was to make best possible speed to the planetary system the Firebird had provided coordinates for. He had to warn the Earthers what was coming. The size of Cylon fleet, the relentless nature of their new enemy.

These Earth people were obviously advanced. Judging by the Firebird's performance, the Earth's weapons were superior to the Cylon's. But Adama had time to review the sensor tapes from the Galactica and his son's recon patrol. The sudden wild shots from the Firebird's point defense that allowed that first volley through. It seemed from first glance to be the effect of the Cylon's ability to affect networked computer systems.

Earth needed to understand the nature of the threat posed by the machine intelligence of the Cylons.

Time was critical. He had know way to know just how many Cylon baseships had been trailing the fleet in anticipation of encountering Earth.

Adama rose from his chair. He needed to speak with the President. Decisions needed to be made.

---

"How bad was the viral infection?" Admiral Sane opened the meeting.

"Three of the destroyers will need to completely re-build their fire control systems," Captain Tetesomi replied. "The Resolute's sensor system was compromised. Trowley Station reported multiple system failures, all now contained. Those were the worst hit. Every ship in the fleet without Jack support reported some loss of system integrity before the cleaning programs were sent out."

"Colonel Anehachi" Admiral Sane said. "Your assessment."

The Colonel sat straight in his chair. He focused his cybernetic eyes on the Admiral. "Several fragments of the worm that infected the Firebird's system were transmitted to the receiving stations in system. It was immediately relayed to Trowley and the Agamemnon. 'Adaptive' doesn't begin to describe the code. Even separated from its control programs and in fragments it still managed to elude our filtering software and bypass our basic firewalls. Once it was in the Agamemnon's network it was transmitted to the rest of the fleet."

"Do you believe we're dealing with 'sentient machines?'" Admiral Sane asked.

"Possible," Colonel Anehachi replied. "No one in the League has yet created a truly sentient AI system. That does not mean it is impossible. I will reserve judgment until we encounter these Cylons directly. But we are clearly dealing with a highly advanced computer system. One that seems more advanced than our own."

"Can we strengthen the firewalls to protect our systems?" Admiral Nyguen, the carrier group commander asked.

"I do not know," Colonel Anehachi answered. "Based on the code we have seen thus far and assuming we are dealing with a truly sentient AI, my initial assessment is that these Cylons can compromise the systems of any vessel that does not have direct Jack support."

"That's impossible," Captain Tetesomi said. "Our systems have never been hacked to that extent. Even during the war."

"With respect Captain," Colonel Anehachi said. "The Shawn never tried this type of attack. Their computer systems and base languages were too distinct from our own. Even 130 years after contact we can't decipher any of their computer systems beyond a rudimentary level. Also the Shawn were biological lifeforms. If these Cylons are sentient AIs than any battle fought in 'cyberspace' is being fought on their ground. A Jack can meet them on that ground, but a standard computer defense is sorely limited. Just look at what fragmentary sections of code were able to accomplish."

"How do we keep them out?"

"Again that is an unknown. But I doubt a standard firewall can block them for more than a few minutes at a time," the Colonel answered. "There are simply too many points of entry. From the Firebird's logs it is clear the Cylons were able to somehow download data through Firebird's sensory system. We have not been able to determine the precise mechanism. We can't shut down every sensor or point of entry in the fleet. Even if we re-route all sensors through a signal point, one ship, every other ship still requires limited passive sensors for local navigation. In addition almost all of our weapons and defensive systems are networked. Communications is essential in that environment."

"Only eleven ships in the fleet have Jacks on board," Admiral Sane noted. "The carriers, the Agamemnon and the command ships for each squadron. That leaves the other 37 ships without cover. Not to mention Trowley and the system picket."

"I am afraid so Admiral," Colonel Anehachi acknowledged. "You did ask for an honest assessment. I can divide my group to cover an additional six ships. But that is all. With the fragmentary code to work off of, we are already re-writing the filtering software and strengthening the firewalls. That should give us time. But again this is their ground."

"What about an offensive approach?" Captain Wallen asked.

"Obviously we will attempt to send out own viruses and worm programs to the Cylons," Colonel Anehachi replied. "But I can not evaluate how effective such an approach will be until we encounter the Cylons. Such an approach will also require significant system support. As I mentioned this is not an area of battle we normally engage in at this level."

"Alright," Admiral Sane said. "Captain Wallen, what do you have so far?"

"The news is somewhat better on our front sir," the intelligence officer answered. She tapped her wrist pad and an image of the Cylon capital ship appeared. "Judging by the number of fighters this vessel carries we're classing her as a type of carrier. The vessel has no refractory armor or shields. We don't know much about her weapons systems beyond the fact that she deploys nuclear missiles," she touched her pad again. The image switched to a crescent shaped fighter. "The fighters are also armed with standard nukes. They are highly maneuverable, but don't seem to have the acceleration of our birds."

"We've only seen them deploy nukes?" Captain Tetesomi wanted to confirm what she heard.

"Yes," Captain Wallen replied. "No indication that they deploy energy based weapons or antimatter warheads. The Galactica appears similarly equipped," he switched the image to Galactica. "She's armed with something roughly equivalent to first generation rail guns. Her fighters employ a lighter version of the same weapons system."

"So at first pass it seems both these humans and the Cylons are about a century and a half behind us in weapons technology," Commander Parsons noted.

"At first pass," Captain Wallen acknowledged. "Bear in mind if the Cylons are judging our capabilities by the Firebird they are in for a rather rude surprise. It's quite possible they were pursuing the Galactica and her fleet with light or outdated vessels. And we do know one area, in addition to computer technology, where these Cylons seem to be superior to us."

"Hyper technology," Admiral Sane said.

"Yes," Captain Wallen said. "They've developed a hyper engine that can fit in a fighter. The Firebird's sensors also detected hyper-jumps from small craft departing the planet. It seems the humans have similar technology. Also the Firebird was able to get a clean look at their hyper-drives in action. They show far less bleed off energy than our systems. They are at least 40 percent more efficient."

"What does that translate too Captain?" Admiral Sane said.

"A much shorter cycle rate between jumps," Captain Wallen answered. "Even long range jumps. It most likely means less instability in transit, meaning longer jumps. I'd say the Galactica's fleet might be able to reach Trowley station in a little more than half the time it would take one of our ships."

"Impressive," Admiral Nyguen nodded. "That seems on par if not superior with the Shawn's hyper technology."

"Which is my primary concern," Captain Wallen said. "If they can duplicate the Shawn's ability to micro-jump, the Cylon fighters could reek havoc with our formations, even with only standard nukes. Particularly if point defense is compromised in the same manner as the Firebird's. The only counter we'd have is the grav spike."

"I don't want to employ a system that can trap us in system with a unknown enemy," Admiral Sane said. "Admiral Stanton, Trowley station can currently detect any hyper jump activity within a three light radius correct."

"Yes sir," Admiral Stanton replied. "But if the Cylons are capable of longer range jumps, then we won't be able to pick up a fleet before it hits us."

"Captain Wallen I want the most likely approach vector for the Galactica based on the coordinates the Firebird transmitted to her," Admiral Sane said. "Captain Bicknell, deploy your destroyer group along that vector. Positioned at maximum detection range for hyper jumps. We should be able to extend coverage out approximately three additional light years along that arc."

"Yes Sir," Captain Bicknell replied.


	9. Chapter Eight History Repeats Itself

Chapter Eight – History Repeats Itself

"Commander, what you are proposing is very risky," President Elosha said.

"Madame President," Commander Adama replied. "The most critical factor facing us is time. At the fleets present speed it will take over thirty days to reach the coordinates supplied by the Earth ship. By consolidating our people into the most capable and fastest ships we can cut that time to five days."

"That will stretch the life support capabilities of those ships to near the breaking point," Secretary Bradon noted. "Not to mention the reduction in supplies. If there is no base there, the fleet could be doomed."

"There will be a base there," Adama said. "And the ships can run at maximum capacity for a several weeks. Madame President, we must reach the Earth base before the Cylons. We have to warn them."

"I still think it is too risky," Bradon said. "We have no guarantee that a base is there. And even if there is, there is know way to know if it can support us. We'd be risking the fleet on a blind chance. For all we know this could be some trap by the Cylons."

"What possible reason would Cylons have for sacrificing one of their own baseships?" Adama asked. It was at times like this that Adama missed Laura Rosilan the most. Her death from cancer a year earlier had been a blow to the fleet. Elosha was a strong woman but she didn't have Laura's ability to make some of the hard decisions that needed to be made and she allowed herself to be pushed by bad advice.

Eight months with no sighting of the Cylons had been leading to calls for the fleet to simply find a habitable planet and stop. Most people in the fleet were tired of living their lives aboard cramped ill-repaired vessels. Constant shortages did not help matters. Many people in the fleet suffered from some minor forms of malnutrition. To keep the ships repaired, everyone worked long hours at multiple jobs. They just wanted a chance to rest.

Thus far the fleet had been lucky. There had been no major riots or incidents of violence. Only a few 'minor' incidents. Two of the fleets' ships had voted to leave and find their own way, disappearing into the void. They had not been heard from since.

This most recent attack was causing its own problems. Already rumors that the fleet had made contact with Earth were spreading like wildfire through the fleet. Reactions were mixed. Most people were hopeful. They had finally come to an end to their journey. Some people talked about Earth's mighty fleets being sent out against the Cylons.

But some were distrustful. Many held suspicions about Adama's claim to know the location of the fabled planet Earth. A Cylon attack at the very moment the fleet might have found a world safe enough to settle on struck some of them as too coincidental. Some of them were the people that thought Adama exerted too much control over the fleet and their lives. Unfortunately Bradon represented many of those people.

"Who can determine the motivation of a machine?" came the retort. "I still say it is too dangerous to entrust the fleet's safety to some dubious information from an unknown source."

"Commander Adama," President Elosha said. "Do you have any other options?"

"Madam President, the only other option to reach the Earth base quickly is to divide the fleet," Adama said. "I've explained many times the dangers inherent in such a strategy. It will be far to easy for the Cylons to pick off the slower ships. It's been long established that we keep everyone together."

President Elosha leaned back and thought through the situation. "Very well Commander. We'll concentrate our people to the fastest ships. How long to do the transfers?"

"Two days," Colonel Tigh replied. "We can leave the ships in a fixed position. If there is no base we can turn back and retrieve them later."

"Thank you Madam President," Adama said.

----

"Orders from Fleet sir," the comm. officer reported.

"Flag it to my station," Admiral Sane ordered.

"Yes Sir," came the reply.

Admiral Sane pulled up the packet on his screen and began reviewing the information. There was nothing seriously surprising. It had only been a little over 48 hours since the destruction of the Firebird. Fleet was still processing the information that humans from the first migration had been found and that they were apparently being pursued by hostiles. Command had reinforced his orders for the frontier stations to go to full alert.

Movement orders had also been issued to various TSN units. Third Fleet was to reinforce the Edora colony and Seventieth Fleet was being move forward and broken up to reinforce the pickets covering the other frontier stations. In addition several transport ships were being routed to Edora for deployment to Trowley station. They and their escorts would arrive in two weeks. Admiral Sane assumed that was just the beginning. Depending on the nature of the threat from these Cylons the TSN would most likely begin activating mothballed units and recall some of the units patrolling the former Shawn Empire.

As the senior officer present Admiral Sane had been granted full authority to deal with the situation. Traditionally forward fleet commanders were given a considerable amount of leeway in performing their duties. He did notice a few stipulations.

The League had agreed to Captain Seino's granting of refugee status to the Galactica's fleet. However the intelligence division theorized that the Cylons must have some means to track the Galactica. Until that means could be discovered and removed the Galactica's fleet was not be allowed deeper into League territory then Trowley station. That made sense. They did not want to inadvertently give a hostile force a grand tour of the League's bases.

Also Admiral Sane was to make every effort to open communications with the Cylons. The various 'experts' back at Survey command thought it might be possible that the Cylons initial hostile reaction was because Captain Seino chose to communicate with Galactica first. The loss of the Firebird was regrettable, but the League did not want to get into the middle of someone else's war without at least trying to make peace. Admiral Sane was forced to concede the logic of the point.

There were still a sizable number of people who argued that the war with the Shawn could have been avoided. No one had yet to develop a plausible reason for why the war had even started.

Prior to the contact with the Shawn the idea of interstellar war simply made no sense. There were literally hundreds of habitable and near habitable planets available. Technology made it possible to establish colonies with relative ease and rendered material needs for the most part a thing of the past. Ideological differences seemed smaller with light years separating people. Prior to the war the Terran League's colony worlds were not even that well connected or coordinated. The small 'navy' dealt only with occasional pirates. The very idea of building a fleet to attack star systems seemed alien.

Contact with the T'latit seemed to confirm that believe. Differing physiologies meant different needs and desires. The two races were peaceful neighbors. The two non-space faring cultures that League encountered were simply left alone. It had seemed peace had finally been achieved for the human race.

Then the Shawn appeared.

An unknown alien ship, now believed to be a Shawn scout vessel, had appeared at the Goddard colony. Communication had been refused. The ship simply vanished back into void after doing a quick scan of the system. A month later, Goddard colony was wiped out by a fleet of unknown origin. Humanity found itself in its first interstellar war. A war for which it was woefully unprepared.

The first two decades of the war were a disaster for humanity. Fleets of Shawn vessels would appear and wipe out colonies, then disappear back into the void. No communication was ever offered. No quarter was ever given. Humanity finally managed to create a coordinated defense. The Terran Space Navy, or TSN, was born.

The next forty years marked the bloodiest period in human history. More than fifty colony worlds were decimated at the cost of billions of lives. A loss of life not seen since The Fall. Even the Sol system itself was attacked. Fortunately the attacking fleet was wiped out before any ships could get into effective range to launch weapons at any of the major settlements.

Humanity now armed its colony worlds effectively enough to stop all but the largest attacks. But that was not enough against the mysterious enemy. The Shawn continued to attack. The vastness of space made it impossible to track the attacking fleets. Humans, stubborn creatures that they are, found answers.

The TSN developed to means to track the vector of hyper-jumps. From there they could determine rough distances from the power output of the hyper-engines. With that as a starting point the TSN began tracking Shawn fleets back to their bases.

From that point forward humanity went on the offensive.

New generations of weapons were created to counter the shield and armor technology of the Shawn. Copying the Shawn, humanity also developed antimatter weapons to replace the old nuclear warheads. The war raged for decades as the TSN drove deeper into Shawn space. Counterattacks were inevitable. 'Borders' were a meaningless concept in space. It was simply too easy for ships to maneuver through the void without detection.

Efforts to make peace were met with silence. No prisoners were ever taken alive. The Shawn fought until they won or they died. Shawn colonies never surrendered. When troops landed they were met with constant attacks that never let up until the defenders were killed.

During the advance, evidence was found of other intelligent species that had been annihilated by the Shawn. That, combined with Shawn's constant hostility and refusal of all efforts at communication, forced the TSN to adopt a 'scorched planet' policy to deal with Shawn colonies. Bomb them from space until nothing was left alive.

The 'victor' of this war would the species that survived.

One hundred and seventeen after the destruction of Goddard colony humanity launched its second assault on the Shawn home system. After over a month of combat the TSN managed to get close enough to bombard Shaw One with series of antimatter pulses. The Shawn home world was rendered uninhabitable within a matter of minutes.

That marked the official end of the war. Since that day the Shawn offered no coordinated defense or mounted any large-scale assaults. Surviving elements of the Shawn fleet continued to make random suicide runs at League bases, forcing the League to maintain a far larger fleet then they had ever planned.

And now sixteen years after the 'end' of the Shawn war it looked like the TSN was about to meet another group of hostiles aliens. Admiral Sane shook his head. After nearly five decades in uniform the concept of interstellar war still made little sense too him.

He remembered the first Battle of Shaw One when he was merely a Captain commanding a single Battleship. That battle had ended in defeat for the TSN, having been driven off by the Shawn's new weapons and the sudden appearance of massive reinforcements. He also remembered the Second Battle of Shaw One. He had risen to rank of Fleet Admiral by that point. He marched Eighth Fleet through the Shawn defenses and had given the order that decimated the Shawn home world.

It had been the right thing to do. Over a century of war against the Shawn had given humanity no other choices. But Jonathan Sane was still haunted by the memory of that day. He had helped to push another intelligent species to near extinction. Had wiped out untold millennia of history and culture.

He would give these Cylons a chance. He would try talking. Try to find a peaceful solution. He had no desire to march through another gauntlet of enemy fleets. But humanity had learned its lesson from the Shawn. At the first sign of hostile action, Admiral Sane would take whatever steps were necessary to safeguard the League.


	10. Chapter Nine – Second Contact

Chapter Nine – Second Contact

"Stand by for space fold," Tigh ordered.

Adama nodded. Consolidating the fleet to 31 ships had taken longer than expected. Almost four days. As much as they may hate them, many people were reluctant to leave the ships that had become their homes. Even tighter living spaces than before were not making things easier. The Galactica had been forced to bring almost 200 hundred additional civilians aboard to ease the burden on the other ships.

Tensions ran high in the fleet. There had been some minor outbreaks of violence. If there was no Earth base in the approaching system the fleet could come apart at the seams.

It was nearly nine days since their encounter with the Firebird. They were now about to make the final jump to a point on the outskirts of the system that hopefully contained an outpost for Earth.

"Initiating space fold."

---

"Tracking alert," came the report for the sensor station. "Multiple hyper-jumps. 31 ships. Silhouettes match the Galactica and her fleet. They came in from the expected vector. They're holding just outside the orbit of the seven planet."

"It's only been nine days," Captain Tetesomi said in amazement. "Their hyper-drives are even better than we thought. They bypassed Bicknell's group completely."

"Whose closest?" Admiral Sane inquired.

"One of the system pickets," Captain Tetesomi replied. "The Lancer, Commander Utema."

"Tell them to make contact," Admiral Sane ordered. "Signal our escorts to stand-by for hyper-jump."

"There are only 31 ships out there," Tetesomi noted. "Where are the rest?"

----

"Anything yet?" Adama asked.

"Nothing so far," Tigh responded. It had only been a few minutes since they jumped.

"Space fold," one the duty officers reported. "One thousand kilometers ahead of the fleet."

"We're receiving a transmission sir," Dualla reported. "It's coming through the same way as the Firebird's."

"On speaker," Adama ordered.

A burst of static came over the speaker, followed by a woman's voice, "… Galactica this is TSC Lancer, please respond."

Adama picked up the microphone. "Lancer, this is the Galactica. We were provided these coordinates by one of your ships. The Firebird."

"Understood Galactica," came the reply. "We received a signal from the Firebird. Hold station here. Admiral Sane will be making transit in a few minutes."

"Understood Lancer," Adama responded. He lowered the microphone. "Order the fleet to hold position. No one is make any movement into the system or try to signal the Earth ship."

"Do we launch the recon fighters?" Tigh asked.

"No," Adama replied. "This is their system."

Tigh nodded and turned to tell the duty officer to have the alert fighters stand down.

----

"Escorts are signaling ready for hyper-jump," the communications officer reported.

"Go," Admiral Sane ordered.

---

"Additional space folds ahead of the fleet."

"How many ships?" Tigh asked.

"Seven ships sir," came the reply. There was a long pause. "Sir, this can't be right."

"What is it?" Tigh demanded.

"According to the sensors, four of the ships are about the same size as the Firebird. Two of the vessels are roughly the same size as the Galacitca. But the seventh."

"What?"

"Sir, if I'm reading this right the seventh ship is at least 3 ½ to 4 times the size of Galactica."

Tigh's eyes went wide. "That's impossible."

Adama was equally shocked. A vessel that size. The firepower it must possess.

"Receiving transmission sir," Dualla reported.

Another voice came over the speaker. "Galactica, this is Admiral Jonathan Sane, Terran Space Navy, Eighth Fleet commander. Welcome to Trowley station."

---

Admiral Sane waited calmly for the response.

"Admiral Sane," Adama replied. "This is Commander Adama, Colonial Battlestar Galactica. On behalf of the survivors of the Twelve Colonies I am formally requesting refugee status for our fleet."

Admiral Sane nodded. "Galactica, the Terran League has already agreed to honor Captain Seino's request that your fleet be granted refugee status," Admiral Sane paused in thought. "Commander Adama the initial report from the Firebird indicated that there were 43 ships in your fleet. We currently scan only 31 vessels. What happened to the others?"

"In order to reach this system faster we consolidated to our fastest and most capable ships," Adama answered.

Captain Tetesomi looked over at the Admiral. "Gutsy move," she said. "I'd bet their pretty low on supplies. Cutting the number of hulls down. They're probably pushing their limits."

"Unfortunately we have other concerns," Admiral Sane noted and turned back to the comm. panel. "Commander Adama. I need to know if there is any indication that the Cylons followed you to this system."

---

"… Cylons followed you to this system."

"Not an unexpected question," Tigh said.

"No its not," Adama replied. He raised the microphone. "Admiral, we have no way to know the status of the Cylons. The Firebird destroyed one the baseships that attacked us. We believe she may have damaged a second. I believe the Cylons are tracking the fleet in the hopes that we lead them to Earth. The last colony of Kobol."

---

"… colony of Kobol."

"There's that Kobol is a colony of Earth thing," Lt Toray said.

"We can deal with history lessons at another time," Admiral Sane said. "Understood Galactica. We will escort your fleet to Trowley station under normal drive. Adama I need to meet with you and your senior staff immediately. I need to know everything there is to know about these Cylons and their capabilities."

The reply came quickly. "Understood Admiral. I can take a shuttle to your ship at any time."

Admiral Sane nodded. "I look forward to welcoming you aboard the Agamemnon. Commander, Trowley station is not equipped to handle a large refugee population. I do have ships standing by with food and medical personnel. What are your immediate needs?"

---

Adama almost wanted to smirk at that question. The better question was what they didn't need.

"Admiral we are desperately short of all supplies," Adama said. "Any assistance you can provide would be welcome."

"Roger Galactica," came the reply. "I will signal Admiral Nyguen to bring his ships forward. Additional transport craft are already in route from the League and schedule to arrive in five days."

"Thank you Admiral," Adama replied. "President Elosha and her staff can coordinate relief efforts with your people. I will make arrangements to meet with you within the hour."

"Sir an additional eight ships just folded near the Earth's ships positions," the duty officer reported. "Five of the smaller ships, I think there are a couple of different designs out there. Two more of the ships of our size and another vessel, roughly twice our size, she's launching what appear to be shuttles."

"Commander Adama, Admiral Nyguen just arrived with his carrier group," Admiral Sane's voice came over the speaker. "If you can put him in communication with your President Elosha and her staff he can begin relief operations immediately."

"Tigh get President Elosha, Secretary Bradon and representative Keikeya up here," Adama ordered. "They can coordinate the relief effort."

"Yes sir," Tigh replied. "Sir, who is going to accompany you to meet with this Admiral Sane?"

"I haven't decided yet," Adama replied.

"President Elosha is going to want a member of her staff there," he said. "And she did order that us not to tell the Earth people that we built the Cylons."

Adama bristled at the reminder. One of Bradon's ideas. He didn't want to risk the Earth people turning them away. Adama shook his head.

"We'll deal that when the time comes," Adama replied.


	11. Chapter Ten – First Meetings

Chapter Ten – First Meetings

"Do you really think they are from Earth Chief?"

Tyrol looked down at the deckhand. The boy was only sixteen. Four years ago it would have been unthinkable to have someone so young working on the Galactica's flight deck. Now days things were different. The boy showed an aptitude for mechanics. He learned quickly and Tyrol was desperate for any skilled hand he could find. So a sixteen-year-old boy was now working the flight line pulling engines and loading ammo.

Tyrol smiled. "I hope so kid." In truth he really did. Four and half years. He looked around the flight deck. There were a few faces still remaining from that day. Far too few. The others were people thrust into the crucible of war with no real training, no experience. In the back of his mind Tyrol was proud of them and the job they had done. They'd kept Vipers and Raptors in the air that had no business being in the air. They'd cobble together spare parts from scraps that four years ago he wouldn't have even looked at. They held together.

And now it might really be over. An end to the constant battles. The loss of yet one more friend. The twenty four hour days. They found Earth. And if the reports were to be believed, Earth's weapons were strong. One ship, barely a third the size of the Galactica had destroyed a Cylon Basestar. He looked over to where Commander Adama was standing with the President's entourage. The Commander had done it.

His attention shifted as the landing pad began to lower. The Earth shuttle with the team that was going to coordinate with President Elosha and her staff was arriving. It was bigger than a raptor. Sleek design. Obviously designed for ferrying troops. The rear hatch opened and three people stepped out onto the Galactic's deck.

-

Colonel Hirita stepped out of the shuttle. He was clad in a full skinsuit with internal air supply. The orders had come from Medical. The docs did not want to risk exposing either group of humans to unknown diseases or infections.

The Colonel flashed back to his days in the war. One the principal duties of the Marines was to deal with the refugee ships that pored out the systems after a Shawn assault.

He looked around the flight deck. He was impressed. At least four years in space. No re-supply, no support and most likely under constant attack and the deck looked well maintained and ready for action. Adama ran a tight ship with an obviously dedicated crew.

He shifted his attention to the group in front of him. Most were wearing what looked like regular duty attire, all well worn. He studied the two people approaching him. The woman was most likely President Elosha. She was relatively short, dark skinned. He noted the weary look in her eyes. A strong woman who was obviously under an enormous amount of strain.

The man was most likely Commander Adama. His body looked tired. But his eyes were still strong, resolute. He wore glasses. The Colonel was surprised by that. The last time he saw anyone wearing glasses was when he had been assigned to one of the system pickets protecting a Stepback colony. Most people in the League had their eyes either tweaked in-utero or soon after birth. Any problems that popped up later in life could be corrected with a standard Nanite pack, implant or surgery.

He shook off his musing and stood to attention.

He spoke a few words, a seconds later his suit's external speaker repeated the translation to the welcoming committee.

"My name is Colonel Terrance Hirita, Terran Marine Corps," he said. "Admiral Nyguen assigned me as liaison to coordinate relief efforts." He motioned with his hand. "This is my XO Major Samantha Black and this is Dr. Migumi."

-

Adama took a moment to study the people who exited the craft. Their 'skinsuits' as they called them looked advanced. They were form fitting. They were no where near as bulky as the standard environmental suits used in the fleet. Light armor of some kind protected the chest and abdomen.

He was a little annoyed that the medical departments of both fleets had prevented him from immediately shuttling to the Agamemnon. He understood their rational. Many people in the Colonial fleet were already suffering from malnutrition. Their immune systems were weakened. His included. The fleet had been lucky in that there had been no significant outbreak of disease but the medical departments did not want to risk any exposure to unknown pathogens.

Thus Adama was forced to deal with Admirals Sane and Nyguen via wireless for the time being. It was quickly determined that the TSN had superior bio containment equipment so they dispatched the first group of personnel to coordinate relief supplies.

Adama reached out with his hand. "Commander William Adama. Welcome to the Galactica Colonel. Permit me to introduce the President of the Twelve Colonies Teresa Elosha."

"President Elosha," the Colonel acknowledged.

"It is an honor to meet our brethren from the stars," Elosha said. "To meet the other descendants of Kobol."

Colonel Hirita stopped himself from correcting President Elosha. Admirals Sane and Nyguen had both made it clear that they would deal with the history stuff and sort out who was a colony of whom later. Immediate needs came first.

"It is an honor to meet you as well President Elosha. Forgive me for being abrupt Ma'am," Colonel Hirita said. "But I understand you have immediate needs. My staff and I can coordinate distribution of supplies from here."

"Of course Colonel," the President acknowledged. "Commander Adama."

Adama looked over at Chief Tyrol. "Chief." Tyrol walked up the assembled group and stood at attention. Adama continued. "This Chief Petty Officer Tyrol. He'll be the Galactica's liaison."

Colonel Hirita nodded at the chief. "Chief Tyrol. The Soryu has a full load out of relief supplies. Basic rations, all sealed and sterilized, along with emergency medical supplies."

Adama stepped back and watched as the Colonel and the Chief quickly began breaking down how to transfer supplies to fleet. He was impressed. The Colonel knew his business.

The woman identified as Major Black approached. "Commander Adama. We brought five additional skinsuits with us. It will only take a few minutes to fit out you and your staff. The suits are also loaded with a basic translation package. You can fly your own shuttles over. The Agamemnon's landing deck has complete bio containment facilities."

"Thank you Major," Adama replied. It was little disconcerting watching the Major speak. Her mouth movements did not match the sounds coming out of the suit's speakers. He had been told to expect that. But it was still surprising to see the technology in action. "How soon until you are able to began distributing supplies?"

"I'd estimate within the next half hour Commander," the Major replied.

-

The first thing Corporal Knobs did when he entered the ship was thank the Gods he was wearing a full skinsuit complete with its own internal air supply.

A brief look around the storage room the docking port led too showed a ship that had been lived in far longer than it was ever intended too. Grime, dust and other things, no amount of cleaning can keep up with over four years of continuous use. Knobs didn't even want to think about the smell that most likely permeated the ship. He saw what were probably the ship's Captain and other crewmembers waiting for him at the far end of the room. A Colonial Marine was standing with them. He checked to make sure the translation program was running his suit's systems.

"I'm Corporal Knobs, Terran Marine Corps; we're here to distribute food and medical supplies. Who's in command here?'

An older gentleman stepped forward. Knobs figured him to be in his early forties, but he looked like he might as well be a hundred. He seemed nervous. He leaned closer to look through the clear faceplate of Knobs' helmet. He then looked over at the other people who had followed Knobs through the docking port. He had a look of fear, awe, maybe a little hope. Finally he shook it off and spoke. There was few seconds delay while the computer translated his words so Knobs could understand.

"Forgive me Corporal," the man said. "Yours are the first new faces I've seen in over four years. I'm Gavin Helder, the Captain of the Rising Star. We've been serving as a hospital ship. Most of the most severely sick and injured of the fleet are transferred here. We desperately need doctors and medical supplies."

Knobs nodded at the man. "We've got four med-techs with us," he replied. "They'll do the initial assessment of needs. The most serious cases will be transferred to one of Eighth Fleet's ships once the Docs give clearance."

Helder nodded his and motioned for the people behind him to come forward. The first group of relief supplies began to be distributed in the Colonial fleet.

-

About an hour after the Terran Marines boarded the Galactica Commander Adama was sitting straight in the co-pilot seat of the Raptor. He wanted to make certain he got a clear view of the Agamemnon.

The Raptor and its Viper escort passed by one of the smaller ships. Perhaps a third the size of the Galactica. It was a different design than the Firebird. In place that ship's sleek design was an angular one with sharp edges. Adama could clearly see weapons ports dotted across the hull. The ship looked lethal.

Adama was surprised by how much separation the TSN had between their ships. Most the escort vessels maintained a distance of 100 to 150 kilometers from the Agamemnon and each other. In the Colonial fleet such spacing would mean much of fleet was outside effective mutual cover. Of course of the TSN's weapons were as effective and powerful as Adama suspected then this could be considered a 'tight' formation by their standards.

The Agamemnon began to come into view. To say the ship was huge was to put in mildly.

"Frack me," Starbuck said over the wireless. "I've never seen a ship that big before."

"Keep it quiet Starbuck," Apollo replied.

Adama was forced to agree with Starbuck's assessment. The vessel wasn't pretty in conventional sense. It was clearly designed as a warship. It was at least four times the length of the Galactica and twice width. Like its far smaller escort craft the design was angular with sharp edges.

"Galactica Shuttle, disengage your engines," a voice came over the wireless. "We will guide you the rest of the way with tractors."

"Understood Agamemnon," the pilot replied. "Disengaging engines."

Adama felt ship start to move forward again and the Agamemnon's tractors took a hold of the raptor. The raptor along with its Viper escorts was pulled up to the side of the ship. Adama really appreciated the size of the ship as he looked either way out the cockpit. A section of the hull pulled inward a couple of meters before opening upwards. The Galactic's ships were pulled inside. The settled lightly on the deck. The hanger door closed behind them.

"Decon procedures running," the voice informed them. A few seconds later the voice came back. "Decon completed."

The floor began to move as the Colonial ships were lowered into the main hanger bay. In a few minutes Adama would have his first face to face meeting with the leader of the Earth forces in this system.

-

Four Basestars jumped into the system to join their two wounded brethren who had survived their clash with the Earth ships. It was quickly determined that one Basestar could not be salvaged with the equipment at hand. The Cylons began the process of transferring the various consciousnesses off the Basestar and back to Cylon central command. Raiders and shuttle craft ferried critical components that would be difficult to replace back to the other Basestars.

Once the process was complete the crippled Basestar was destroyed.

The Cylons took time to review their position. The bulk of the fleet was roughlyten days travel from this system. It had been assembled with sufficient strength to overwhelm three of the Colonial's colonies. It had meant pulling a large portion of the Cylon fleet away from Command for a protracted period of several years. But the Cylons took advantage of the opportunity to plant bases in many of the systems they passed. Chasing the surviving elements of the Colonies had been a boon to Cylon expansion.

They knew the Colonial fleet had stopped in a star system roughly 90 light years distant. Possibly Earth's home system or an outpost. Given the power of the vessel they had confronted the Cylons concluded they were most likely near Earth itself. The question was whether to let the Colonials lead them directly to Earth or destroy them now and hunt for Earth on their own.

After much internal debate it was decided that the Colonials needed to be destroyed now. It was theoretically possible they could impart critical intelligence to their cousins that could delay the inevitable Cylon victory.

Tendays until the Fleet arrived,four days to move the fleet to thestar system sheltering the Colonials perhaps a day to scout the system. Within fifteen days the last remnants of the Twelve Colonies would be destroyed. Then Earth the last colony of Kobol would fall. The Cylon mission would finally be complete.

-

A/N – This story will probably be a little AU from the series. I'll incorporate some elements as I see more episodes but the bulk of the story was outlined and set based solely on the miniseries.

I know it was been a while since I updated. I have a life outside of fanfiction. That has to be dealt with first. I update as often as I can.


	12. Chapter Eleven – It’s about…

Chapter Eleven – It's about…

This was not the way Admiral Sane had imaged any meeting with decadents of the First Migration. They had arrived as refugees.

The initial reports from the relief teams commanded by Colonel Hirita had been shocking. Billions of lives wiped out in a single day. All that was known to remain were the barely 38,000 people crammed into the 31 ships that had arrived at Trowley. The magnitude of the slaughter was greater than any single loss suffered during the Shawn war. It even surpassed the destruction of the Proxima System when the Shawn first employed antimatter weapons against planetary targets.

After nearly an hour of briefings details on how the Cylons had achieved such a sweeping victory were still sketchy. He observed the Colonial's seated on the opposite side of the table. Lt. Gaeta was discussing the known capabilities of the Cylon Raiders. Captain Wallen was focusing her questions on their jump capacity. Commander Adama and his two senior pilots, Captain Adama and Lt Thrace, seemed frustrated by something.

The representative from the Colonial's civilian government, Secretary Bradon was observing the Galactica's crew carefully. Admiral Sane tapped his wrist pad and the screen in front of him began to scroll the data collected by Colonel Hirata's relief teams.

"So are the fighters are independent entities or networked?" Captain Wallen asked.

"We've never really been able to tell," Lt Gaeta answered. "We believe they are all networked together somehow, possibly some kind of group mind, but we've never been able to do much more than theorize. The Fleet simply doesn't the facilities to do the proper research."

Admiral Sane decided to get involved. "Commander Adama as I understand you have two captured Raiders."

"Yes," Adama answered. "As Lt. Gaeta indicated we've never had the resources to do a proper analysis."

"Trowley serves as a research post in addition to an outlying picket station," Admiral Stanton offered.

"We will turn over all of our samples of Cylon technology to you," Commander Adama replied. Adama shifted in his seat. "Admiral Sane, you use extensive networked computer systems throughout your fleet, correct?"

"Yes," Admiral Sane replied.

"The Cylons are capable of penetrating any networked computer system, including yours," Adama said. "That is how the Firebird was lost."

"I am aware of that Commander," Admiral Sane replied. "The Firebird accidentally transferred elements of the Cylon worm program to our systems in her final communication. We were able to isolate and purge the programs. The Firebird did not have the strongest network defenses available. You never attempted to disrupt the Cylon's network."

"Early in the first war efforts were made to attack the Cylon's programming," Lt. Gaeta explained. "They consistently failed. We were forced to opt for a strategy that denied the Cylons any point of entry into our systems. That's why the Galactica was designed with no networked computers and solid state electronics. All the systems on board are wired."

"So you basically granted control of cyberspace to them," Captain Wallen observed.

"We had no choice," Lt Gaeta said. "The Cylons are machines. Or at least they started out as machines," Admiral Sane noted the comment. "We simply could never compete with them in that area. No human can."

"We shall have to see," Admiral Sane said.

"Admiral," Commander Adama began. "I doubt you can hold this system against a determined Cylon attack. As powerful as your weapons are, they are useless once the Cylons shut them down. I recommend we retreat before the Cylons arrive. You can't risk such a large segment of your fleet to protect a picket system."

"No," Admiral Sane replied. The Colonial's still didn't grasp just how big the League truly was. "My orders are hold here Commander. The Cylons have been able to track your Fleet through uncharted space for over four years Commander. The League will not permit you to advance until we know how they are able to do that?"

"What?" Bradon was appalled. "We're human, like you. Descendants of Kobol. How can you refuse us passage?"

"As I said, they've tracked you for four years," Admiral Sane replied. "I'm not going to lead hostile alien force into League territory."

"There are thousands of people in the Fleet," Bradon said.

"And billions in the League," Admiral Sane said.

"How can a descendant of Kobol turn his back on fellow humans?"

Adama stepped in. "The providing food and medical services as we speak. The Admiral's concern is understandable."

Bradon still was not convinced. "Your people's history must contain records of the flight from Kobol."

And now to the fun part, Admiral Sane thought to himself. "Secretary Bradon. There is no record of a Kobol in any League database or historical record. Humanity evolved on Earth. We have extensive evidence of this fact, which we can make available to you."

"Kobol is the birthplace of humanity," Bradon said. "The Sacred Scrolls are clear on that matter. The founding of the 12 Colonies is matter of historical fact."

"Approximately 2,500 years ago Earth was on the verge of developing the first hyper-capable ships," Captain Wallen explained. "Unfortunately a massive plague appeared that killed millions. It triggered multiple violent conflicts. Earth was very nearly destroyed. During that period literally hundreds of colonization ships left the Sol system in search of new homes. We've only accounted for small portion of those ships. Most likely Kobol was founded by one those ships."

"Impossible," Bradon retorted. "Neither the Sacred Scrolls or the Book of the Word make mention of such a thing."

Adama sat stunned. Earth was not a colony of Kobol. It may in fact have been the other way around. Such a fact would not sit very well with many people in the Fleet. There had been something of a religious revival throughout the fleet. People felt the Cylon attack was some type of judgment sent down by the Lords of Kobol.

"We can spend more time dealing with history later," Admiral Sane said. "You still have not answered my question. How are the Cylons able to follow your fleet?"

Adama had been dreading this moment. The only way to explain the Fleet's vulnerability or Cylon's seeming ability to always know where they were was to explain how Cylons had evolved into human form. This would inevitably lead to the origins of the Cylons. The orders from the President were clear; she did not want to have to explain the history of the Cylons to the Terrans. She didn't want to risk their reaction. He glimpsed over to see Bradon watching him carefully. His orders were clear.

"We don't know," Adama replied. "We've never detected or found transmission devices signaling the Cylons."

Admiral Sane saw the tension in Adama and the other members of the Galactica crew. They were holding something back. He just needed to find out what. Hopefully before it came back to haunt them.

-

Private Ulaniki moved into the Colonial ship. She had been a Marine for nearly two years now. Her four-person team was about to distribute some food. The team moved into the main area of the ship. It had obviously been a freight ship of some kind before being pressed into service carrying refugees. Makeshift walls could be seen along the sides of what was once probably a cargo hold. Probably separating the sleep areas she thought.

There were dozens of people crowded into the central area. They all had the same type shocked looks on their faces. Like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sergeant Hiwakawa, a veteran of dozens of relief operations during the war, had told them to expect that. The key was to stay professional.

It was after the team had moved about a third of the way into the room to clear an area to place the food. There were two of the Colonial's security people and one of the Galactica's Marines escorting them. She had been walking behind the Sergeant. As she stepped out from behind him towards the crowd a woman screamed. Then all hell broke lose.

"THEY'RE CYLONS!" someone shouted.

Panic began to set in as the crowd reacted to the shout. One the Colonial security guards spun around to face her. She was shocked when she saw panic in his eyes and he pulled his weapon on her.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted.

"What's going on," Hiwakawa demanded. "None of us are Cylons. We're here to distribute food."

"She's a machine!" the guard shouted back.

Ulaniki blinked and glimpsed down at her right arm. Her skinsuit's sleeve was removed and instead the shoulder mounts were tied into her right arm. It was a cybernetic arm. She had never bothered with a cosmetic arm that looked normal. Instead the arm was a gray color. Small compartments where weapons and auxiliary equipment could be stored could be seen plainly. But it probably the metallic eye and wire strips across the side of her face that was causing the most problems.

She wasn't certain what to do. Cybernetics were common place in the League and among Marines. There were lots of people who didn't bother with cosmetic coverings. These people were reacting like some the anti-tech zealots who lived on stepback colonies.

She raised her arms. "I'm not a machine. They're just enhancements."

The crowd wasn't buying it.

"Drop back to the shuttle," Hiwakawa ordered.

The Marines began to fall back towards the entrance. The Colonial security officer was still tracking her with his weapon. The crowd was panicking. Most were pushing back trying to get away. Someone bolted forward and grad the gun out the still shocked security guards hand and fired it at Ulaniki.

Standard Marine skinsuits were equipped with light body armor. But Colonial weapons were designed to deal with the armored shell of Cylon Centurions. The light armor of a skinsuit was next to useless.

"SONICS!" shouted Hiwakawa.


	13. Chapter Twelve – …to Hit the Fan

Chapter Twelve – …to Hit the Fan

Colonel Hirita was talking with Chief Tyrol and Colonel Tigh. Thus far he had deployed relief shuttles to seven Colonial ships in the most desperate need of supplies. He was arranging to have two of Soryu's tankers loaded with fresh water to re-supply several of the fleet's ships.

"So you're confident the modifications to the nozzles will be compatible with your systems?" Colonel Hirita asked.

"Yes," Chief Tyrol answered. "Your tankers should be able to pump to just about every ship in the fleet with that set up."

"Your water supplies are adequate to re-tank our fleet?" Tigh asked.

"All TSN Capital vessels are designed to operate for up to a minimum of ten years without direct support," Hirita replied. "In the case of a carrier like the Soryu it's actually fifteen years. Besides, Trowley is nicknamed the Swamp and the station is set up to re-supply fleet units."

"Fifteen years without support," Tigh was amazed. If the Colonials had designed their fleet along those lines, Tigh shook his head.

"During the war most of our fleet was operating in Shawn territory months or years away from the nearest major outpost," Hirita replied. "Long term survivability was a necessity. Heavy units like Carriers, Battleships and Dreadnoughts like the Agamemnon are designed …" Hirita stopped talking.

Tigh watched as symbols began to flash across Hirita's visor. He could see Hirita speaking but his suit's speaker was shut down so he couldn't hear anything. Tigh also noticed that all the Terran Marines began to drop back to their shuttles. He knew a defensive move when he saw one.

"What's going on?" Tigh asked.

The loudspeaker came on. "Colonel Tigh contact CIC immediately. Colonel Tigh contact CIC immediately."

The Hirita's speaker switched back on. "Why are your people firing on my Marines?"

-

Lt. Taska was standing just inside the ship's docking port waiting for Sergeant Hiwakawa's order to begin offloading supplies when he heard the first shout over his suit's speaker.

"They're Cylons!"

Crap, he thought. It's a riot. That was always a possibility during relief operations. The TMC had developed a standard response. First, get your people out of the immediate line of fire. Then let the heavy units quiet things down. Hiwakawa gave the order to drop back to the shuttle.

Both he and Marine stationed with him moved forward to secure the entrance to make certain Hiwakawa's team had a clear exit point. The two Colonial security guards and three deckhands waiting with them didn't know anything was happening yet. That's when he heard the shot.

-

"SONICS!" Hiwakawa shouted.

The cargo hold was suddenly filled with a high-pitched variable resonance sound. The Civilians dropped to the ground clutching their ears. Several were rendered unconscious within seconds.

Hiwakawa switched to internal communications. "Taska, secure the shuttle, we're coming back. We've got wounded."

Colonel's Hirita's voice came over the suit's system. "The Soryu's deployed breaching pods. They'll be there in one minute 20 seconds. If you can't reach the shuttle find a secure area to set down. We'll come to you. Try to stick with sonics and stunners only. Use lethal force only as a last resort."

"Understood sir," Hiwakawa replied. The Marines had already pulled back the entrance to the cargo hold. Thus far the sonics were keeping the Colonials off balance and unable to respond.

The Colonial Marine and the security personnel were wearing full combat suits. The helmets were designed with a limited amount of noise protection. They had been disoriented by the initial sound blast but not put out of action. The Marine could see the four Terrans falling back the entrance. The only thing running through his mind was the robotic parts he saw on the woman. They were like the Cylons. They were machines. He raised his weapon.

-

Admiral Nyguen did not like positioning the Soryu so close to the Colonial fleet. His ships were less than fifty kilometers from the Galactica's position. And he couldn't believe the tight formation of the Colonial fleet. Most of their ships were holding with barely a kilometers separation. TSN formations were usually 150-200 kilometers between ships during standard flight opps. In combat conditions spacing might increase to up to 1,000 kilometers. That still put each ship well inside the close in weapons envelope but prevented the tight formations that could invite an antimatter strike.

"Sir, the Marine unit aboard the Omicron is taking fire," the comm. officer reported. "Colonel Hirita is requesting we drop two breaching pods for extraction."

"Signal Admiral Sane, dump all data to his terminal," Nyguen ordered.

A few seconds later Admiral Sane's voice came over the speaker. "Soryu, you are clear to drop pods," the Admiral said. "Colonel Hirita, do what you need to to get your people clear. Hold your squad on the Galactica. All other Marine units to fall back to the Soryu. All stations, alert condition one."

"Drop pods," Nyguen ordered. "Recall all units. Bring the ship to alert status. Launch the ready squadron."

"Aye sir," came the reply.

-

Taska could hear someone shouting about Cylons being on board running down the corridor. The Colonial security personnel finally clued in that something was up. They raised their weapons at Taska. The Marine activated his sonics. The deckhands went down first. The security personnel were disoriented long enough for the Marine to fire his stunner. The energy bursts hit both guards square in the chests. Unfortunately their body armor absorbed most of the energy. They staggered but managed to raise their weapons again.

Taska dove behind some boxes for cover.

"We're taking fire," he reported. "We can't secure the docking port."

"Breaching pods 45 seconds out," Major Black reported. "Hold position."

"Roger," Taska replied. Things were going to get ugly for the Colonials in about a minute.

-

"Dradis contact. The Terran Carrier just launched two small craft," Dualla reported.

Captain Kelly nodded. "They're probably additional relief shuttles."

"I don't think so sir," Dualla replied. "They're moving too fast. They're on a direct course for the Omicron. There is already a relief shuttle there."

"Sir the captain of the Omicron is screaming about Cylons aboard his ship," the comm. officer reported.

"The Terran personnel are pulling out sir," another voice reported.

"What?"

"Our ships are reporting they're pulling out."

"Get Colonel Tigh up here and get me Commander Adama," Kelly paused. The Galactica had not deployed a CAP so he couldn't send one of them to find out what the shuttles closing on the Omicron were doing and he had no idea how the Terrans would react if he started launching Vipers.

-

Hiwakawa's unit was pinned down near the entrance to the cargo hold. Ulaniki was stable. Her suit had had sealed the wound and began pumping meds into her system. The readout on his heads up display showed her current status. The wound was bad. The suit could keep her alive for a few minutes. He needed to get her to the med bay fast.

-

The breaching pods were long cylinders. On one end were the main engines and flight systems. The other side was the breaching mechanism. It was designed to latch unto the hull of a vessel form a seal and cut a hole wide enough for two fully armored Marines to pass through. Each pod carried twenty Marines with full combat loads. During relief operations several squads of Marines were kept on standby in case riots broke out.

After a full internal scan of the Colonial freighter, Captain Shinozaki began making his choice about where to breach the ship. The forward end of the freighter was divided into two large cargo holds. Hiwakawa's team was pinned in the starboard hold. He would deploy his second squad to breach the starboard hold near the rear section as close to his Marines as they could get. Extracting them should be fairly straightforward.

The shuttle crew was trickier. The crew was pinned in the docking port towards the rear of the ship. There was no clear breaching point. Even at the nearest point he would still have to cross several corridors and or cut through bulkheads to reach them. That would take time. He could theoretically remote operate the shuttle to breakaway and deploy his Marines through the now clear docking port.

But if the Colonials didn't release the docking clamps that approach would breach the hull of the freighter. His people would be safe in their skinsuits but such an approach could kill several Colonials. He was trying to avoid that.

He pulled up the freighters internal layout. He could breach in the compartment above the docking port and cut through the floor. He signaled the pilot to alter course.

-

"What!" Tigh demanded.

"One of my units is taking fire," Hirita said in cold voice. "Your people screamed something about them being Cylons and opened fire."

Tigh turned and jogged to wall unit.

"CIC this Colonel Tigh. What the hell is going on up there!" he demanded.

"Sir the Captain Theobald is screaming that there are Cylons aboard the Omicron," the duty officer reported. "The Terran carrier launched two shuttles that are on an intercept course for the Omicron. They should be arriving in a few seconds. I've never seen anything accelerate like that. The Terran Marines on the other ships are all pulling out sir. What do we do?"

Tigh turned to the Terran Colonel. "What are your ships doing heading towards the Omicron?"

"Breaching pods," Hirita answered mater-of-factly. "I'm getting my Marines clear. Their orders are to stick to sonics, stunners and foam packs only. No lethal ordnance. They'll be in and out in less then five minutes."

"Sir I've got the Commander," Kelly reported.

"Put him on," Tigh ordered.

-

"Five seconds out," Hiwakawa heard.

"Brace yourselves," he ordered his men.

A loud sound reverberated across the hull. The Marine firing at the Terrans turned in time to see a section of hull fall inward. Two somethings came out. They were tall, white and gray armored. The first thing that went through his mind was that they were some kind of new Centurion. He opened fire.

They didn't even seem to notice the bullets. The first two into the ship were pushing back the crowd with some kind air blast weapon. They were clearing a path the reach the Terrans. The next two began tossing what at first looked like small bricks on the ground every couple of meters or so. But they as soon as the 'bricks' hit the ground they began to swell up.

It was a wall, the Marine thought. They're building a wall to cut us off.

-

This was not going to go well, Adama thought. He could tell the Admiral knew they were holding something back.

"Do you at least have any suspicions about how the Cylons can track you?" Admiral Sane asked.

Before Adama could answer an alarm went off. The Admiral touched the pad on wrist. Adama watched as several screens appeared in mid air above the table. He saw the eyes on the Terran personnel go cold. The Admiral started speaking; it took a couple of seconds for the translator in the skinsuit to process.

"Soryu, you are clear to drop pods," the Admiral said. "Colonel Hirita, do what you need to to get you people clear. Hold your squad on the Galactica. All other Marine units to fall back to the Soryu," he tapped his pad again. "All stations, alert condition one."

"Admiral what is happening?" Adama asked.

"Commander Adama your people are firing on one of my Marine units," Admiral Sane said.

"What?" Captain Apollo replied.

"Someone in a crowd shouted that my people are Cylons," the Admiral said. "Then someone opened fire on them. How can my Marines be mistaken for Cylons?"

Adama froze. "Frak," he said. "The Cylons have evolved to point where some of them look completely human, right down to skin, hair, blood, everything. It's all but impossible to tell the difference. What are your people doing?"

"I've got a wounded Marine," Admiral Sane said. "Colonel Hirita deployed an extraction team. They should be arriving at the freighter in about a minute. He estimates less then five minutes to get our people clear."

"You're attacking the freighter?" Bradon was shocked.

"Our people will use non-lethals only," Captain Tetesomi replied. "It would have been good thing to know about the Cylon's ability to mimic human form before we started deploying our Marines."

"I need to talk the Galactica," Adama said.

"Tell them not to interfere in Colonel Hirita's extraction," Admiral Sane said. ""I've got a wounded Marine that needs medical attention. Get in the way and Marines are going to stop being polite."

Adama nodded. He had to keep this situation from getting any further out of control. "Agreed."

-

"Let the Terran Marines complete their operation Colonel," Tigh listened to Adama's voice over the speaker. "Don't interfere. The Admiral has assured me they will not use lethal force to extract their people. All other Terran Marine units are pulling back to the Soryu."

"Sir?"

"That's an order Tigh," Adama said forcefully. "We'll sort this mess out after the Terrans have pulled back to their ships. Order our people on the Omicron to stand down and let the Terrans pull back."

"Yes sir," Tigh replied.

-

Hiwakawa watched the armored unit cross the open space to his position. It only took a few seconds from them to close the gap and block off the Colonials. The team fired a foam pack to seal the entrance. Blocking the security teams that were firing at them from the corridor. Soon the Marines were covered behind a solid wall about three meters high.

The foam wasn't designed to hold for very long. It was designed to cut off corridors and separate rioters so they couldn't form into a large crowd or move freely.

Hiwakawa stepped out and signaled the Lt. in charge of the unit.

"Ulaniki's got a chest wound," he said. "We need to get her clear."

"We're on it Sergeant," the Lt. answered. Some of his team had activated their jump packs and were looking out over the foam wall to monitor the Colonials. His suits sensors were probing through the foam pack as well. His heads up display showed the Colonials holding their ground and not trying to breach the wall. Good.

His team's med-tech signaled that he had Ulaniki stabilized for travel. The Marines dropped back to the pod. As soon as they were inside the Marines secured themselves to walls. The pod had no internal gravity, which made it easier to deal with variable points of entry. The medic secured Ulaniki. The pod's door sealed.

Special foam was injected into the hole made by the pod. It set in a couple of seconds sealing the breach. Then the pod broke loss from the Omicron, flipped over and began accelerating back to the Soryu.

-

Lt Taska looked up in time to see a section of ceiling fall to the floor. Within seconds four armored Marines were in the docking port. They quickly pushed the two Colonial Security officers out of the room, tossed the deckhands out after them and sealed the entrance with a foam pack.

"Get back to the shuttle. We'll cover you," one of the Marines said. "If we have to, we'll cut the docking clamps ourselves."

Lt Taska nodded and quickly turned back to the shuttle. Once aboard he moved back to the pilot cabin and signaled the bridge of the ship that he shuttle was ready to detach. He got no response. He signaled the Marines outside that they needed to manually cut the clamps.

-

"Colonel Tigh, these people are Cylons," Captain Theobald spoke over the wireless.

"Then let them leave," Tigh ordered.

"They've breached my ship with some kind of attack shuttle!" Theobald yelled. "They came in with huge Centurions."

"Have they killed anyone yet?" Tigh asked.

"I don't think so," Theobald answered. "Their sound weapon knocked a lot of people out. Sir we need more troops."

"No," Tigh replied. "Let them leave."

"But they're Cylons!" Theobald retorted. "My second in command saw the machine parts on one of their soldiers. By the Lords of Kobol, they're cutting the docking clamps! They'll kill everyone on board!"

-

The Marines sealed the hole in the ceiling with an additional foam pack. They then proceed to deploy their suits internal laser mounts to cut through the docking clamps securing the shuttle. The cabin quickly lost pressure but the team has used the variant of the foam that created an airtight seal. So long as the Colonials didn't do anything stupid like cut through the foam, they were perfectly safe.

Using the lasers as cutting torches burned a lot of power. It took about thirty seconds for the lasers to cut the shuttle lose. It quickly began to accelerate back to Soryu. The Marines used their armor's thrusters to quickly move up to the waiting breaching pod. Once inside the pod headed home.

From drop to final extraction had been less then seven minutes.


	14. Chapter Thirteen – After Action Reports

Chapter Thirteen – After Action Reports

"Corporal, tell us what happened aboard the Omicron Traveler," Colonel Tigh began.

"Sir," the Corporal responded. "We met the Terran Marines at the docking port."

"You didn't notice anything strange about them?" Secretary Bradon asked.

"No sir," the Corporal replied. "The, well cyborg I guess, must have been tucked in behind the others. I was also mostly dealing with Sgt Hiwakawa. He left the shuttle pilot and one of his Marines behind and we proceeded to cargo hold Alpha to set up a distribution station."

"What happened once you got to the hold Corporal?"

* * *

"Things were preceding normally Sir," Hiwakawa said. "Once we were about a third of the way in private Ulaniki stepped out from behind me. That's when someone in the crowd shouted that we were Cylons." 

"The Colonial Marines and security personnel didn't open fire at this point?" Major Black asked.

"No Sir," Hiwakawa replied. "As you can see from the suit cams, the Colonials were caught off guard, but in my judgment they stayed in control. One of them did draw a weapon on Ulaniki but it was a defensive measure."

"That's when you ordered your team to pull back to the shuttle."

"They began to fall back," the Corporal said. "They had their hands up. No weapons were visible. Myself and the other security officer tried to keep the crowd back. Porter kept his weapon pointed at the cyborg."

"Who opened fire first?"

"One of the civilians Sir. I think it was a woman. She bolted out of the crowd and grabbed the weapon out of Porter's hand. She fired at the cyborg. That's when the Terrans activated their sound weapon."

* * *

"Yes Sir," Hiwakawa replied. "On my orders the unit activated sonics. I tried to pull the team back but we were cut off at the entrance. The Colonial's must have limited noise protection built into their helmets. They recovered and opened fire. In my judgment we could not reach the shuttle without employing lethal force. So I ordered my team to take cover behind some boxes and building material and wait for extraction."

* * *

"That's when what I thought were Centurions came through the hull," the Corporal said. 

"According the Hirita those were Marines in 'battle armor'," Tigh said.

"Things were over six feet tall," the Corporal said. "I didn't see any faces, just solid armor. They pushed back the crowd with some kind of compressed air weapon. It seemed to work like a water hose except it used air. They also had some kind of expandable foam. They built a wall to isolate the Terrans and protect their escape route," the Corporal shook his head. "That's when the orders to stand down and let Terrans pull out came through."

* * *

"The video backs up Hiwakawa's and the other Marines' report," Major Black reported. "It looks like the Colonial Marine and fleet security personnel were going to allow the unit to pull back. That's when the woman broke in and fired on Ulaniki." 

"I can't believe they panicked over a simple cybernetic arm," Lt Toray said. "They're a space-faring civilization. You'd think prosthetics would be more accepted. How are they going to react to a Jack?"

* * *

"From what Hirita told me," Tigh said. "The use of cybernetic enhancements, as he called them, is rather widespread in the League. Most people use 'cosmetics' to make the cybernetics appear normal." 

"By the Lords of Kobol," Bradon said. "They are walking the path of the Cylons."

"From what we learned on the Agamemnon they've never developed AIs," Adama said. "They don't realize how dangerous reliance on computers and networked systems is."

"The Cylons will have a field day with them," Tigh said. "I don't care how big their ships are."

* * *

"The primary relief units from Edora are due to arrive in four days. The reinforcements Colonel Anehachi requested will be arriving five days later," Admiral Sane said. 

"Then we will be able to place full Jack support on every League vessel in the Trowley system," Colonel Anehachi said.

"Where are you with analyzing the Cylon's codes?" Captain Wallen asked.

"I believe we have isolated the mechanism by which the Cylons were able to download data into the Firebird's system," Anehachi replied. "I should be receiving a full report back from Cybernetics command within the next two days. If my group's analysis of how the Cylon worm functions is confirmed then we should be able to develop a counter worm to employ against them."

"Dump a full report to my terminal," Admiral Sane requested.

* * *

"Captain Theobald refuses to allow any Terran back aboard his ship," Keikeya reported. "Five other Captains say the same thing." 

"That won't be a problem now that we are routing all relief efforts through the Galactica," Tigh said.

"Are we certain they are not Cylons?" President Elosha asked.

"Madam President," Adama replied. "If the Cylons possessed technology like what we have seen thus far from the Terrans there would have been no survivors from the Colonies. They wouldn't have needed to bother with subterfuge to destroy our fleet. A single Terran light survey ship destroyed at least one Basestar and most likely crippled two others."

"I concur Madam President," Bradon said. "They are humans, our fellow descendants from Kobol. Although they do not acknowledge their past."

"How could they have lost the knowledge of Kobol," Elosha said.

* * *

"Admiral Sane, if I may," Dr. Linuma said. 

"Yes Dr Linuma," Admiral Sane said. Dr. Linuma was the head of Trowley Station's research team. His department was responsible for initial assessment of all the information brought back by survey vessels and with dealing with any first contact situation.

"Sir," Linuma began. "With all due respect, this incident was largely caused by the fact that we are not treating this situation properly."

"Explain Dr.," Tetesomi said.

"Our initial response has been to deal with the Colonials like they are refugees from a League world," Linuma explained. "This simply will not do. We are dealing with a culture that has been on a separate development track for over two millennium. For all practical purposes this is a first contact situation. As such we should proceed under standard first contact protocols."

"They're humans," Toray said.

"Again, with over two millennium of cultural development separating them from us," Linuma noted. "I was equally blinded the humanity Lt. Which is why I did not speak sooner. Consider, Dr. Migumi's initial report indicates some minor genetic drift. Not enough to qualify as a separate species but enough to show a distinct difference. Obviously such a drift was caused by their long separation and multiple generations of exposure to alien environments. We've seen similar, if not as pronounced, drift among multi-generational colonists on League worlds."

"So what do you suggest Dr.?" Admiral Sane inquired.

"As I said, switch back to first contact protocols," Linuma responded. "A single, controlled point of contact that minimizes potential cultural misunderstandings. We should also minimize the number of personnel involved and if possible no one with obvious cybernetics should be assigned to relief operations."

"Adama has already agreed that all relief supplies will be distributed through the Galactica from now on," Tetesomi reported. "We'll deliver there and they can handle distribution to the rest of their fleet. Minimizing personnel is going to be tough. Colonel Hirita wants to increased security for his teams."

* * *

"They still don't know that we created the Cylons," Tigh said. 

"Not yet," Adama acknowledged. "But we are going to have to tell them soon. They already know about the human form Cylons."

"Which you were ordered not to tell them about," Elosha said.

"Madam President," Bradon said. "I am forced to concede that Adama's action at the time was correct. We were in the midst of the crisis and he judged the Terrans needed to know. In fact he exercised proper restrain by limiting himself to just revealing information about the abominations that may still be among us."

"They are still among us," Adama said. "We all know Baltar's Cylon detector is of limited use, if it ever actually worked at all. Agents planted in the Fleet are the only logical way the Cylons could have kept tracking us. The Terrans need to be to be told the full truth."

"These Terrans allow themselves to be melded with machines," Bradon said. "They may view themselves as having more in common with the Cylons than us."

"It's a risk," Adama said. "But the longer we delay, the worse it will be when they do find out. One misunderstanding nearly ended in disaster."

"I will consider what you have said Commander," Elosha said. "But Bradon is also right. They are walking the same path that led to our destruction. We must be careful in how we deal with them. They fail to acknowledge Kobol as their birth world. This is troublesome."

* * *

"We need to know more about these Cylons," Nyguen said. "We still do not know why they attacked the Colonials or how they came into being in the first place." 

"If it's true the Cylons can appear human we are going to have to limit Colonial access to the Fleet and we definitely can not allow them deeper into the League," Tetesomi noted. "How could they not have developed the means to identify them?"

"Good question," Captain Wallen said. "Any synthetic material in their makeup would be easy to find, even if they were cloned from human originals. A basic tissue test can tell the difference between regen organs or limbs in a few seconds."

"Their med tech is well below ours," Dr. Chee-hwa replied. "Corporal Knob's team aboard the Rising Star noted several people suffering from relatively easy to treat cancers. Their basic immunization package seems pretty good, but that's to be expected given a multi-planet society. They don't have regen tech like ours. According to the doctors aboard they use to have drugs that could accelerate tissue repair. But nowhere near as fast as ours. Sprains and minor bone breaks that we can handle in a few hours takes them days or weeks or to heal."

"They don't have actual research facilities," Tetesomi pointed out. "Depending on how good the copy, they may not have the resources to develop an effective detector."

"There is still something they are not telling us," Wallen said.

"Dr. Linuma, review all our communications with the Colonials. See if you can figure out what else they haven't told us about the Cylons. I'm going to try speaking with Commander Adama again."

"Do you think he will tell you anything?" Captain Tetesomi asked.

"He and his officers seemed very uncomfortable about something," Admiral Sane said. "Have the relief teams keep their eyes open too. Given the level of their technology I doubt the Colonials realize the effectiveness of a skinsuits sensor suite."

"Do you want him to try and tap their systems or deploy recon units? Their ships internal sensors would probably miss our bugs," Tetesomi asked.

"No, not yet" Admiral Sane replied. "Just keep their eyes and ears open. I also need to press to get a hold of the Cylon technology the Colonials possess."

* * *

"What do we really know about these Terrans?" Keikeya asked. 

"Very little," Bradon responded. "We spent most of our time on the Agamemnon discussing the Cylons."

"From what I could gather from Hirita and the other Terran Marines," Tigh began. "Earth seems to have established colonies on three or four other worlds maybe a couple of more."

"So Earth is probably nearby then," Keikeya said.

"That's my guess," Tigh replied.

"That might explain why they've committed so much firepower to protecting this system," Adama noted. "They don't want to risk allowing a hostile force to get near their worlds."

"There are fifteen ships riding herd on us," Tigh said. "Long range telemetry and optics show five or six more in orbit around the fourth planet. We know additional transport craft are supposed to be arriving within the next few days. That would represent a sizable percentage of the Colonial fleet. One world, even with a couple of satellite colonies," Tigh shook his head. "These Terrans are making a huge commitment. When the Cylons disrupt their network computers they're looking at a disaster."

"Then we have to convince them they cannot hold this system," Adama said.

"They were fixated on the hyper-capabilities of the Cylon Raiders," Apollo noted. "I'm guessing but it would seem they don't have small craft capable of hyper-light jumps."

"It did take us decades to solve the power problem," Tigh said. "Of course with the range their weapons seem to function at, I'm not certain how effective fighters would be."

"Their forces seem very experienced in combat operations," Apollo continued.

"They fought a war a few years ago against an alien race called the Shawn," Tigh said. "Sounds like it lasted for decades."

"A true alien race," Elosha said. "We have never encountered any evidence of alien societies."

"I wasn't able to learn much," Tigh said. "Their Marines are pretty lipped. Spoke in generalities, not specifics. When I tried to get specific Hirita switched the conversation back to relief operations."

"So we really don't know anything about what they can do?" Keikeya said. "Or just what we have encountered."

* * *

"Most of our ships are still tucked in behind Trowley Two," Tetesomi reported. "It's unlikely the Galactica can see them." 

"Are we expecting additional reinforcements?" Nyguen asked.

"Depends on the nature of the Cylon threat," Admiral Sane answered. "Between Eighth Fleet and the system picket we have 57 combat capable ships in system. Captain Wallen, what's your group's assessment of what the Cylons might throw at us?"

"The Colonial fleet numbered 126 capital ships," Wallen said. "We can assume the Cylons had at least parity. Preference is to estimate high. Assume 200 Basestars at their disposal. If Adama is right and Cylons are trailing their fleet in anticipation of engaging something equivalent to one Colonial colony than they most would come with what they would assume to be overwhelming force."

"How many would that be?"

"I'd say 20 to 25 Basestars," Wallen replied. "That would represent an enormous commitment for a long range chase. But Cylons don't strike me as doing anything by half measures."

"20 to 25 ships to go after a full colony?" Captain Tetesomi said. "Edora's home fleet numbers over 100 ships and that's without Third Fleet backing them. Virtually every full colony system can deploy over 100 ships for local defense. Twelve worlds could only field 126 capital ships like the Galactica. Eighth Fleet was larger than that at its full wartime strength."

"Hyper-capable fighters significantly increase their firepower and flexibility," Wallen pointed out. "We have only two carriers. That gives us 360 fighters and 80 gunboats. We use them as defensive platforms to supplement our close in weapons. According to the Colonials a single Basestar can deploy at least 250 Raiders."

"20 Basestars translates to five thousand fighters," Nyguen said in amazement.

"And being jump capable negates our range advantage," Wallen continued. "A couple of dozen nukes are meaningless to a Battleship. A couple of hundred launched at less than 500 kilometers is a different story. Most of our defensive systems are designed assuming a 200 to 300 hundred thousand kilometer engagement zone."

"We dealt with the Shawn's assault craft," Toray said.

"They were 20 meters long and only jumped in eight or nine at a time," Wallen replied. "We're talking about fighters jumping in potentially in dozens if not hundreds at time. They can swamp our close in weapons."

"The grav spike gives us back our range advantage," Tetesomi said. "From what we've learned they can't touch anything over ten thousand klicks away and most of their weapons have an effective range of well under a thousand kilometers. Freeze them out a million or so klicks away and its and turkey shoot for us."

"Too risky to deploy without knowing more about the Cylon's full capabilities," Admiral Sane said. "If it looks like its going to come to a fight, we take out the Basestars before they can launch their Raiders. And there is alternatives given their preference for tight formations."

"I recommend pulling third fleet to Trowley," Admiral Stanton said. "It would only take Fleet a couple of days to route another reserve unit to Edora anyway. Seeing over 120 ships would probably keep the Cylons from engaging. Hyper-capable fighters or not."

* * *

A/N - I had spacers in this chapter when I entered it the first time. For some reason they disappeared when the chapter was posted. Sorry for the confusion. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen Politics and Religion

A/N – As I mentioned earlier, this story was outlined after the mini and before I saw the first season. Up until the "Kobol's Last Gleaming" nothing in Season 1 seriously changed what I had outlined. Unfortunately that episode changed a lot of things. So as far as season 1 is concerned, assume everything happened the way it did in the show up to "Colonial Day" after that it goes AU. The Colonials WARNING - Spoilers for "Kobol's Last Gleaming" - WARNING did not find Kobol, Adama did not execute a military coup and Boomer V1 did not shoot Adama.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Politics and Religion 

"Admiral Sane," Lt Toray's voice came over the speaker in the Admirals office.

"Yes Lt," the Admiral answered. He was considering the best approach to use in trying to talk with Commander Adama.

"Priority message from Fleet," Toray reported. "Coded 'eyes only' from Admiral Chiterik Sir."

"Flag it to my terminal," Admiral Sane said.

"Aye Sir," Toray signed off.

Admiral Sane turned his attention to the terminal. He coded in his personal password and pressed his thumb against the scanner. He was rewarded by a familiar face appearing on the screen.

"Well Jonathan, you've put us in a very difficult position," the TSN's Chief of Staff opened. Admiral Sane watched as Amanda Chiterik brushed a long dark hair away from her eye. "I've had the rep from Edora in my office twice a day, everyday, since the first flash from Trowley. The timing on this couldn't have been worse. The vote for the Frontier bill revamping the League's exploration and expansion policies is two months away. Finding another potentially hostile alien race on the frontier is threatening to tear apart over six years of negotiations."

Admiral Sane grimaced. Politics was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now

"I know you're grimacing over having to deal with politics," Chiterik smiled briefly. "Someday you really do have to teach me how you've managed to stay on frontier postings for so long. Here's the situation. Edora is refusing to let Third Fleet go until full reinforcements arrive," Admiral Chiterik reported. "And yes, I know, traditionally the TSN has had full control over its own fleet movements. And yes, Edora's home fleet is more than strong enough to fend off a Shawn assault fleet. But the Prime Minister agrees that Edora needs the additional cover, so he's ordered me to hold Third on station. It will be three more days before I can cut them lose. Sorry."

Admiral Sane nodded. That would mean two and half weeks before heavy reinforcements reached him. He supposed it was understandable. Edora had been founded largely by refugees from destroyed systems. They were looking to get as far away from the Shawn as they could. They also tended towards isolationist polices. They pushed the hardest for a slowed expansion, against desires of the majority of the core systems.

"It's gets worse," Admiral Chiterik continued. "Edora may not let us cut the Third lose, but I just found out that they deployed a squadron from their home fleet to accompany the relief convey to Trowley. Admiral Watanabe is commanding. It's two Battleships with escorts. I've made it clear to the Edora rep that they are to defer to your orders."

"And we have another problem," Admiral Chiterik continued. Admiral Sane shook his. When it rains, it pours. "There has been an increasing pattern of raids in the Taurus sector following the attack on Vaskirk station. Four Shawn Battleships, complete with escorts struck the Inagiki system five days ago. There wasn't any significant damage done. But Fleet Intelligence feels that an old Shawn Sleeper base has gone active. That shouldn't affect our ability to deploy reserve units to your sector. Lord knows we've got a lot of firepower along the Shawn frontier. But Senators from those systems are screaming about reinforcing the frontier even more. If these Cylons turn out to be significantly larger than estimates we going to have some serious fights on the senate floor and in the cabinet about what areas of the frontier to cover. And the Frontier bill, which would have given us a policy for this type of situation, is two months away from passing. Assuming it even gets to the floor at this point."

Admiral Chiterik paused and sober expression crossed her features. "I'll be blunt Jonathan. We can't afford another war. Not now. We've finally got the chance to rationalize our exploration and expansion policies. Six years of negotiations. Not the mention the decade it took just to get everybody in the same room to start negotiations. A war means starting everything over from zero. The factions are already starting to line up in the Senate. We need to know the story on these Cylons. Now. It's obvious, even three hundred light years away, that the Colonials are hiding something. Find out what it is," Chiterik paused again. "One last thing, your people have done a reasonably good job of figuring out the tactical implications of the Colonial's and Cylon's hyper-technology. But you haven't thought about the strategic or economic implications. If it's even half as good as your reports indicate adoption within the League could render the navigational beacon system obsolete within a generation."

Admiral Sane blinked at that comment. It hadn't even occurred to him. The nav beacons made it possible to lock onto a fixed point, dozens of light years away and make jumps of up to 15 or more light years at a time. It reduced travel time between League systems to days instead of months.

The Colonials could jump that far, possibly even farther, without beacon support. The beacon system was an enormous strategic asset. It was also maintained by Survey Command. It was one of the principle tools to unite the League. Rendering it obsolete changed the entire dynamic of the League. The implications were staggering.

"I'm going to assume you can understand why just about everyone here is eager to get their hands on a Colonial hyper engine," Admiral Chiterik continued. "If the Colonials get intransigent, or keep holding back information about the Cylons, there are several members of the Senate saying we should just take if from them by force. The Prime Minister and I aren't going to let that happen. Right now it's just the usual hotheads making noise. I'd prefer to keep it confined to that group."

"I'll let you go now Jonathan," Admiral Chiterik said. "Fleet deployment data, along with Intelligence's analysis of the situation thus far is appended to this message. Your primary orders remain the same. Learn everything you can about these Cylons. Our preference is to establish peaceful relations with them. Or at least an agreement to leave each other alone. Secure the Colonials. For now Fleet is still classing them as refugees. See to their immediate needs. They are not to be allowed forward until you isolate how the Cylons can track them. We can figure out long term arrangements later. There have already been arguments about what system will have the honor taking in descendants from the first migration. And just about every history professor in the Sol system wants access to them."

"You have your orders Admiral. Do what you need to. I'll back you here. I can't think of better person to be running point on this situation. Keep me updated," with that Admiral Chiterik signed off.

After Chiterik signed off, Admiral Sane touched his wrist pad. "Lt. Toray, prep my shuttle. Signal the Colonials. I'm going to the Galactica. I want a meeting with President Elosha and Commander Adama. Now."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"Commander Adama." 

"Mr. Zarek," Adama acknowledged the former terrorist as he stepped onto the Galactica's flight deck.

"Commander. I still haven't had the chance to congratulate you on maneuvering Elosha into the Presidency after Roslin died," Zarek said.

"I didn't maneuver anyone," Adama answered.

"Really Commander," Zarek smiled. "Elosha was the only person in the fleet, after you, who could have beaten me in the special election. And I know you met with her privately on Colonial One the day before she announced her candidacy. Don't tell me it was to unburden your soul. You've never been a religious man."

"Neither have you Mr. Zarek," Adama responded.

Zarek raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Commander? Are you starting to think that perhaps the ex-terrorist might have been the better choice than a religious fanatic?"

"We have more important things to deal with Mr. Zarek," Adama said. "Admiral Sane from the Terran fleet is coming to the Galactica to meet with President Elosha in less then thirty minutes. You are to be at that meeting. Secretary Bradon will brief you on our current policy towards the Terrans."

"You want me in the meeting?" Zarek was surprised.

"I suggested to the President that we needed to have more representatives from the Quorum of the Twelve present. You were the quickest to get here."

"Commander," Zarek said. "Why am I really here? The is the first time you've allowed me to set foot on the Galactica. What is it you expect me to do for you?"

"I expect you to be you," Adama replied leading the Sagitaran representative to the Galactica's conference room.

* * *

"Their leader is coming to the Galactica?" someone from the small gathering asked. 

"Yes he will be here soon," Bradon answered. He was meeting with some of the civilians the Galactica had brought aboard to deal with the overcrowding in the fleet.

"And it is true they do not acknowledge the truth about Kobol?" another asked.

"They do not," Bradon answered. "They claim humanity evolved on Earth. That Kobol was a colony."

"Then the Apocrypha must be true," the voice said. "Earth was where the wicked were banished after the fall of Kobol. The Place of Lies. We were wrong to seek it from the start. Adama and Elosha have led us to disaster."

"No," Bradon said. "Do you not see? We finally learned the task the Lords of Kobol have set for us. The reason we were allowed to survive even after our civilization destroyed itself."

"What?"

"This is our penance," Bradon said. "We strayed from the path laid down by the Lords of Kobol. We sought to create life, to control life. We sought to usurp the rightful place of the Gods."

"And we learn Earth is doing the same," the voice spat. "They meld their bodies with machines. They use the very technology that destroyed us."

"Yes," Bradon replied. "But we have come before they crossed the final line. Before they created their own Cylons. Do you not see? Our task is to teach them. To bring them back from brink. To take the fallen and the lost and return them to path of righteousness."

"You are wrong," the person answered. "These Terrans will lead us to destruction. We should flee."

"To where?" another voice asked.

"I think Bradon is right."

Bradon leaned back and watched the argument unfold. He knew he was right. He had been so blind at first. It had been in aboard the Agamemnon when Admiral Sane spoke of Earth as the birthplace of humanity. It was obvious. He remembered reading the some the Apocrypha during his days at college. The belief among some that Earth was "the Place of Lies." How he desperately wanted to see those texts again. But they were lost the ruins of Virgon.

These Terrans were truly lost. Denying their birthright as the sons and daughters of Kobol. But he could lead them back. He was almost humbled by the responsibility the Lords of Kobol had placed upon them.

Elosha didn't see it yet, she was still fearful of the Terran's acceptance of forbidden technology. But this was why they had been chosen to survive out of the billions that were lost. It would take time. The ancient scrolls were clear on the difficult paths the Prophets walked. But that's what he would become. He would be remembered as the greatest Prophet in human history.

He needed to learn more about these Terrans. It may have been a mistake to hold back the truth about the Cylons. Unfortunately Elosha was now committed to the policy. She did not trust them. So to keep his position he had stay committed as well. He needed to echo her fear to stay close to her.

* * *

"Kara." 

"Lee," Starbuck turned to face her superior.

"Have you talked to the Master-at-Arms about security yet?"

"We've gone over the basics," she answered. "Colonel Hirita insists his own people cover the Admiral. He says at least five of his personnel will be in full battle armor."

"I suppose they have a right to be nervous," Lee said. "What about the civilians?"

"They're confined to the starboard flight pod for the duration," Kara said.

Lee nodded. They had managed to get the starboard pod partially functional. They could recover fighters and a couple of the forward launch tubes worked. The rear bays were still off-line. They were used for storage.

Not that it mattered much. They were down to only 13 flight capable vipers. 'Flight capable' being a relative term of course. But being able to divide them between the pods significantly increased the Galactica's flexibility.

"Lee?"

"Yes."

"What do you think about all this "cybernetics" stuff?"

Lee shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, I don't see the problem. They're just more elaborate versions of the prosthetics we already use. It's not like they're wiring up their brains or something. You?"

"I don't know," Kara answered. "Typical isn't it. We find Earth and it's not what we expect. Just one more thing the universe throws at us."

"Hard to believe it might really be over."

"I don't think it's ever going to be over. Something always comes up."


	16. Chapter Fifteen – Confrontations

Chapter Fifteen – Confrontations

Thirty small craft appeared in scattered locations around the Trowley system. They jumped in one or two at a time over a period of several hours. The Cylons had been preparing for this moment for a long time.

The various raiders accelerated to the maximum speed their hulls could sustain and then shut down their engines. They would coast the rest of the way into the alien system. They were heavily modified. Their weapons and ammunition loads had been removed and replaced with the most advanced passive sensors the Cylons had available.

The advanced squadron had orders to scout the system. Their original purpose had been to scout Earth's home system when it was found. But the Cylons decided to send them ahead of the rest of the fleet to scout the system where the last vestige of the Colonial fleet was being sheltered.

Coasting and using only passive sensors they were as close to undetectable as the Cylons could make them.

The Trowley system was protected with one of the most effective long range hyper-detection systems the TSN had ever developed. Theoretically the system could detect the hyper signature of a transiting vessel up to three light years away. Unfortunately the system was designed assuming the hyper technology the League was familiar with. The idea that something as small as a Cylon raider could mount a hyper-drive and make multi-light year jumps simply hadn't occurred to the designers.

The system did register a few small anomalies at the positions the raiders made transit. But the software package determined that they were too small to have been caused by spacecraft. The system designated them as standard spatial distortions and did not flag them to the attention of any of the personnel assigned to monitor the system.

* * *

Lt. Kara Thrace had to admit, the Admiral's security was as tight as any she had ever seen. The first shuttle to arrive from the Agamemnon had carried a squad of Terran Marines. About half of which were in full battle armor. That was in addition to the Terran personnel already on board the Galactica. They were spread out along the route to the conference room. 

A lot of Colonial Marines didn't like it. But Colonel Hirita had pretty much stopped all pretense of being polite.

It's not that she could blame Colonel Hirita for his attitude. One of his Marines was laid out in the Soryu's med-bay with a chest wound. She was forced to plan her security arrangements around his. That was a little annoying given that this was her ship.

She moved up next to Lee as the Admiral's shuttle was lowered unto the flight deck.

Three 'battle armored' troops exited the shuttle ahead of the Admiral. Kara could see how the people aboard the Omicron could mistake them for some new class of Centurion. They were tall, gray and white (although one of Terrans said the armor could change color to match its environment), there were no visible ports for eyes, just solid armor. If she hadn't seen one the Terrans climb into one she might have been tempted to think of them as nothing more than drones.

She recognized Admiral Sane as he stepped off the shuttle. She signaled the Master at Arms.

"Attention!" she heard the Master at Arms shout. Immediately all of the Colonial personnel in the hanger came to full attention. The traditional Commander's Hymn played over the ship's speakers. Commander Adama had given orders that Admiral Sane was to be treated with full honors equivalent to when a Colonial Fleet Admiral came aboard.

Admiral Sane came down the ramp. His initial impression matched that of Colonel Hirita's report. The ship was extremely well maintained. Particularly given that it had been operating without any support far longer then it was designed for. As he approached both Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh saluted.

Interesting the traditions that survive even across time and space, the Admiral thought. He returned Commander Adama's salute.

"Permission to come aboard Commander," Admiral Sane said.

"Granted Admiral," Adama answered. "The President is awaiting you in the Galactica's main conference room."

"Lead the way Commander," Admiral Sane motioned with his hand.

Adama nodded and the party moved off. Two Terran Marines in full armor led the way. They were followed by the Admiral, Captain Wallen, Adama and Tigh. Kara and Lee fell in behind them and two more armored Terran Marines took up position behind them.

"How is your Marine doing?" Adama asked.

"Private Ulaniki is expected to make a full recovery," Admiral Sane replied. "How are your people?"

"A few minor injuries," Adama answered.

"There were a couple of blown eardrums among the civilians," Tigh said. "That sound weapon of yours packs a punch."

"Our medical people can repair that kind of damage," Captain Wallen said. "Either an implant or regeneration. Recovery usually only takes a few days, depending on the treatment option."

"Had some practice with this kind of thing," Tigh said.

"Unfortunately evacuation operations during the war did not always go as smoothly as we wanted," Wallen answered. "I imagine you've had similar problems over the last four years."

Colonel Tigh scowled. "Civilians. Miss one hot meal and they crack."

"It has been a very long four years," Adama confirmed shooting Tigh a quick look.

Admiral Sane noted the look and had seen the body language of the Galactica's personnel when he came aboard. Tensions were high. Unfortunately there wasn't a whole lot he could do to lessen those tensions. There was a potentially hostile alien force an unknown distance away that could appear at any moment. Handholding was not his primary concern.

* * *

Tom Zarek leaned back in his conference room chair. 

President Elosha was nodding and speaking quietly to Secretary Bradon. He looked over at Billy Keikeya the representative for Caprica. He and the representative of Picon were the only other members of the Quorum present. He again looked over at Elosha.

"Madam President," Zarek began. "I wonder if we might take a moment to discuss the communication restrictions that have been in place since our contact with the Terrans."

"Now is hardly the time Mr. Zarek," Elosha replied.

"With respect Madam President," Zarek said with a smile, "when is the time? The fleet has been restricted to coded tight beam transmissions only. Even press reports have been limited. The only information people are getting about the Terrans is coming out of your office. The people have a right to know everything that's happening. The fleet has finally found Earth."

"It was deemed necessary for security," Elosha said. "We know little about the Terrans. Open transmissions between fleet vessels can be tapped."

"And what are we trying to hide from them?"

"You've been briefed on our policies Mr. Zarek," Bradon answered.

"Yes I have," Zarek said. "They've proven very effective."

Before anyone could response an aid entered the room. "Commander Adama and Admiral Sane will be here soon."

Elosha nodded. "I believe this discussion is closed. Mr. Zarek you are here as a representative of the Quorum of the Twelve. You will remember your place."

"Of course Madam President," Zarek replied.

He turned in time to see two armored Terran Marines enter the conference room and take up flanking positions on either side of the door. They were followed by Commander Adama and colonel Tigh. They were accompanied by two people Zarek did not recognize. The 'skinsuits' they wore made it difficult to see their features.

"President Elosha," Adama said. "May I present Admiral Sane of the Terran Navy. Admiral Sane, President Elosha of the Twelve Colonies."

Elosha rose. "Admiral Sane. I welcome our fellow descendants of Kobol."

Introductions took a few minutes and Admiral Sane settled in a chair opposite of President Elosha.

"Admiral you requested this meeting," President Elosha said. "Why?"

"President Elosha," Admiral Sane began. ""I'm not one for diplomacy, so I will be blunt. There is a potentially hostile alien force that could arrive in this star system at any time. In order to adequately defend this star system and your fleet, I need to know everything there is to know about these Cylons and their capabilities and I need to know now."

"You won't be able to hold this system," Tigh said. "The Cylons will infiltrate your computers and shut them down or take them over like they did ours. Your big ships aren't going to be of much use when that happens."

"Colonel Tigh," Captain Wallen said. "We've had time to study how the Cylons were able to compromise the Firebird's systems. We're confident of our ability to counter it."

"Impossible," Tigh responded. "The only chance we have is to retreat."

"To where?" Admiral Sane asked. "The Cylons have managed to follow your fleet for over four years. Your fleet will not be permitted to advance further into League territory until we determine how they were able to do that. I will not risk guiding a potentially hostile force into the League."

"What precisely to you want?" Elosha asked.

"The fleet will make a short hop to an orbital position around Trowley Station," Admiral Sane answered. "You will then transfer to us all samples of Cylon technology you possess along with whatever information you've learned from them thus far. I also want to know the truth about how the Cylons were able to so rapidly overwhelm your defenses."

"We can transfer the two raiders to you along with the bodies of three Cylon Centurions and two human form Cylons to you," Adama said.

"Commander," Bradon said.

Adama cut him off. "Secretary, the raiders and other Cylon technology are military assets. That leaves their disposition in my control."

"There is something I wish to understand first," Elosha said. "Admiral your people make extensive use of networked computer systems do they not."

Admiral Sane nodded to Captain Wallen who took up the explanation. "Yes Madam President, are systems are networked."

"And while you say you have not created an AI system like the Cylons I imagine that you are seeking to create one," Elosha said.

Captain Wallen looked at the Admiral. He switched to internal comms. "Stick with the plan. Tell them the truth. But leave out Jacks. I doubt they'll take well to the idea of humans directly interfacing with computers."

"Yes Sir," Wallen replied and switched back to external speakers. "As of yet, no one in the League has created what could be described as a sentient computer system. There is extensive and continuing research into the development of advanced computer systems. The TSN and the League's research foundations fund several such projects. In the private sector, there are an unknown number of ongoing projects. The closest anyone in the League has come are a few 'adaptive learning' programs. Such programs are used in various places. For example the software that's translating for us. Commander Adama and the others might notice that the delay between our speaking and the translations are getting progressively shorter."

Adama nodded. "I have noticed that. This is an example of an AI program?"

"The term AI or artificial intelligence is not commonly used among software engineers anymore," Wallen said. "Intelligence is defined in a number of different ways. But it's generally accepted that one either possesses one or more the faculties of intelligence or one does not. Adding the term 'artificial' actually mislabels what is being aimed for. Sentience or self-awareness is usually the term most researchers use to describe their work."

"And you consider this to acceptable research?" Elosha asked.

"Of course," Wallen replied. "Such research has been going on for centuries. I would assume your military and scientific communities would have been doing extensive research into the field as well. Given the nature of the Cylons I would assume you'd seek every possible advantage."

"Such research is proscribed," Elosha said. "To create such things would be an abomination to the Lords of Kobol."

"Madam President," Adama wanted to cut her off before she went too far. He was equally uncomfortable with Wallen's description of League's attitude towards AI's and networked computers. But he recognized that they needed them right now. "Perhaps this issue would best be discussed at another time. It is more important to determine the best way to safeguard the fleet."

"The safety of the fleet is my concern Commander," Elosha responded. She turned her attention back to the two Terrans. "You also extend this research to people. These 'cybernetic enhancements' your soldier had."

Wallen was about to answer when Admiral Sane cut her off. "President Elosha I do not intend to spend my time here defending the League's research policies. The safety of the League and defending this system are my two primary concerns at the moment. If you have problems with the technology we use. Then your people will most likely be welcomed to settle on a Stepback Colony within the League. But Adama is right. Such matters are left for another time."

"You fail to see the importance of this matter," Elosha replied. "Just as you fail to acknowledge your place as sons and daughters of Kobol."

"The fact that Earth is the birthplace of humanity is well established," Wallen said. "We have historical records going back 8,000 years. Archeological evidence going back nearly 30,000 years. The biological evidence tracing human evolution goes back millions of years."

Elosha shook her head but before she could answer Zarek chose to enter the fray. "Enough. The reason President Elosha is so concerned with your use of networked computers and research into artificial intelligence …"

"Mr. Zarek you will be silent!" Bradon shouted.

"Your policy isn't working," Zarek answered back. "The Terrans need to understand why you are all so concerned about their technology."

"Guard, remove Mr. Zarek from these proceedings," Bradon ordered.

Before the guard at the entrance could move one the Terran Marines moved to between him and Mr. Zarek. The guard froze at the sight of the hulking monstrosity in front of him.

"Admiral," Bradon began.

Admiral Sane cut him off. "With respect. I wish to hear what Mr. Zarek has to say."

"This is an internal matter," Elosha said."

"Madam President," Admiral Sane said in a level voice. "You are withholding information about the Cylons. I want to know what that information is. And to be blunt again, I have far more and considerably bigger guns than you do. Mr. Zarek, please continue."

"Commander Adama," Elosha said.

"We're in a bad tactical position Madam President," Adama responded. Inwardly he smiled. He'd expected Zarek to force a confrontation. He couldn't go against Elosha's policy without risking her trying to force him off the Galactica. But Zarek did not have such qualms. "We are not in position to refuse. Mr. Zarek, continue."

"The truth Admiral Sane," Zarek said. "Is that we created the Cylons. We used them as slaves, even after we learned they were sentient. That's why they are chasing us. The slaves want to destroy their old masters."


	17. Chapter Sixteen – Strategies of the Past

Chapter Sixteen – Strategies of the Past

Captain Tetesomi was getting frustrated. Admiral Sane had ordered to work with the staff developing defensive strategies in the event of a Cylon attack.

It was proving far more difficult than she thought. Yes the Cylon's weapons were over a century behind the TSN's but the jump capabilities of their fighters changed the equation. The Aggie could stand against all but the largest swarm of Cylon raiders. So could most of the heavy Battleships. After all their shields and armor were designed to absorb the impact of an antimatter strike.

But the simulations showed the destroyers, frigates and cruisers taking a huge beating. Granted the Cylon losses were murderous. But exchanging a couple of thousand drones for over half the Fleet's escorts would probably be acceptable to the Cylons.

The only good news was the simulations showing that any Cylon Basestar that jumped inside the Fleet's weapons range had a life expectancy of less than 30 seconds. Their lack of shields and refractory armor meant that even a destroyer's light rail guns could shred their defenses. And as of yet the Cylons had no knowledge of the energy weapons deployed by the Fleet's heavy units.

No the problem was the raiders.

The other problem was covering the Colonial Fleet. A determined Cylon attack would only have to jump within a few kilometers of the civilian ships, launch hundreds missiles (they wouldn't even need to be nukes) and the fleet would be vaporized in a couple of minutes. It was pretty damn clear the Cylons had been letting the Colonials survive. They no longer had a reason to do so.

"The Admiral is right," Lt Sung Li said. "We need to tighten up our formations. I'd say no more than 50 km separation between ships."

"That's completely contrary to established doctrine," Tetesomi replied. "That close and there could be mutual shield interference."

"That's my point," Sung Li countered. "With standard separations the Cylons can jump in and surround any of our ships. They'll be inside the Fleet's defensive envelope and able to swamp any single ship's point defense. We need to prevent them from doing that. We don't have enough fighters of our own to cover the gaps."

Tetesomi nodded at the suggestion. "Which just reinforces our problems with point defense. Most of our systems are designed assuming ballistic targets and tens of thousands of kilometers minimum to engage. Not to mention their ability to jump inside our formations. Highly maneuverable fighters coming in swarms …" Tetesomi paused.

"What is it Captain?"

"Their formations are ridiculously tight," Tetesomi pointed out. "Only a few meters separation between raiders. How many ships aside from the Aggie still mount plasma cannons?"

"Just five," Shi Shan answered. "Fleet's been fazing out plasma weapons for the past 20 years or so. Why? The plasma cannons are anti-ship weapons. Trying to target them at something as small as a raider would be nearly impossible."

"Not if we overload the plasma bursts and drop them into the middle of the Cylon formations," Tetesomi said.

"Proximity kills?" Sung Li said. "That's impossible. Shields and armor can handle almost anything short of a direct hit."

"Cylons don't have shields or refractory armor," Tetesomi countered. "We'll have to do some modeling but if we control the overload of the bursts we can choose when they'll detonate. I figure we can get a kill zone anywhere from 50 to 200 meters in diameter. Possibly more."

"That could work," Sung Li said. "Hell of an idea Captain. Where did you come up with it?"

"I did six months on the weapons development board before transferring to Fleet ops," Tetesomi replied. "We toyed around with the idea as a counter to the Shawn assault craft. Never got of the ground. As you said, shields and armor made proximity kills nearly impossible. Initial tests also showed overloading the bursts shortened their effective range to less than 3,000 km. Assault craft usually engaged from around 5,000 km. which rendered the idea moot. The Cylons, however, will be well inside the engagement envelope."

"We do have a problem with that strategy," Shi Shan pointed out. "The Aggie mounts twelve cannons along each lateral array but the other five ships with plasma cannons are all frigates. They only have four cannons each. Hardly enough to effectively cover the Fleet."

"Edora deploys Daedalus class Battleships," WeLong said. "They use plasma cannons as their primary energy mount."

* * *

'We created the Cylons.' The words echoed through Captain Wallen's mind. Information began to click into place. Damn, she thought. The wide variations in Colonial technology began to make sense. The Cylons' attack first mentality when they determined that the Firebird was a human ship. She switched to internal comms. 

"Admiral I think it would be best if I take point on this," Wallen said.

"Agreed Captain," Admiral Sane replied.

Captain Wallen checked to make certain their link the Aggie was secure. It took only a couple of seconds to verify the link and pull in a couple of analysts from the intelligence department to listen in on the conversation. She switched the external speakers back on.

"Mr. Zarek," Captain Wallen began, "The Cylons are the creation of your people?"

"Yes," Zarek replied. "About 120 years ago a brilliant scientist by the name of Abrion Cylon created the first AI matrix."

"It was an act of hubris," Elosha said. "He was circumventing the dictates laid down by the Lords of Kobol. Attempting to create false life."

"The early AI's were primitive," Zarek continued. "They barely qualified as 'intelligent.' Over years the process was refined to point where what became known as Cylons were even aiding in their own design. We used them as laborers, miners, deep space workers, anything that was deemed too dangerous or tedious for humans."

"What happened?" Wallen asked.

"Don't you see?" Zarek asked. "We treated them as slaves. They were even used as shock troops in our wars. Cylon soldiers were used to put down rebellions on Virgon and Sagitara. Even after people began to suspect that the AIs were more intelligent than we first thought we continued to treat them as tools."

"They were machines," Elosha said. "Things without souls."

"They didn't believe that," Zarek countered. "And whatever the truth 55 years ago the Cylons rebelled."

"The Cylons had access to almost our entire military infrastructure," Adama picked up the story. "They found ways to bypass almost all the safeguards built into our computer systems. Their initial attacks killed close to 70 million people. The Colonies that relied most heavily on networked computers and the Cylon AIs that controlled them like Caprica and Picon were devasted."

"Damn toasters nearly had us beat," Tigh said.

"The Galactica and her sister ships were built specifically to counter the Cylon's ability to infiltrate our computers," Adama said. "It took almost ten years of war before we fought the Cylons to a stalemate. The armistice agreement was signed 45 years ago. The Cylons disappeared. No one saw or heard from them at all. Four years ago they returned and attacked without any warning."

"They believe their God has chosen them to replace humanity," Zarek said. "That they are the next stage of evolution."

"Heresy," Elosha said. "However complex, they are nothing more than machines. Their attempts to mimic human form are abominations to the Lords of Kobol."

"You had no communication with the Cylons prior to their attack?" Wallen pressed.

"None," Adama confirmed. "After the first Cylon war there was an armistice station built just outside Colonial controlled space. Every year we sent a representative there to meet with the Cylons. They never came. Our first indication that the Cylons had chosen to return was the bombs dropping on our cities."

"I take it the human form Cylons were unknown prior to that time," Wallen said.

"They evolved during their absence," Zarek said. "We assume the Cylons spent several years infiltrating Colonial society. They planted a virus in our defense mainframes and many of our military ships that enabled them to more easily hack in and shut down our defenses."

"Over a quarter of the Fleet was lost in first five hours of the attack," Adama said. "The Galactica survived only because I refused to allow even limited networked computers aboard my ship."

"And the Cylons offered no communication, no terms?" Wallen asked.

"None," Bradon said. "President Adar offered unconditional surrender a few hours after the attack began. The Cylons continued to drop bombs. They are machines. They have no concept of mercy. No concept of humanity. We gave them their 'freedom' and forty years of peace. They in turn sought to exterminate us."

"Your people are walking the path that led to our destruction," Elosha said. "You place your lives in hands of machines. Even to the point of grafting them to your own bodies."

"Madam President," Admiral Sane broke in. "As I said, I do not intend to get into an extended debate about the League's research policies or the state of our technology. My goal is the defense of this system and the League.'

"The Cylons will infiltrate your computers and shut them down," Tigh said. "You can't hold this system."

"And as long as the Cylons can track your fleet," Admiral Sane countered, "we cannot permit you deeper into our territory. Which is precisely why we need the Cylon technology you possess in order to analyze the Cylon's capabilities and develop counters."

"You would seem to have a sizable portion of you fleet committed to defending this system," Adama noted. "How safe will your people be if they are destroyed here?"

"That is my concern," Admiral Sane replied. "I have my orders. I would suggest we make the jump to Trowley station as soon as possible. That way our research staff can begin immediately."

Adama paused in thought. The Admiral was far too confident about his people's position. Yes their weapons were clearly superior to either the Colonials or the Cylons but he seemed blind to the dangers of reliance on networked computers. He would need to make his own plans to safeguard the fleet. For now they needed the Terrans.

Adama picked up the handset in front of him. "Lt. Gaeta, set condition two throughout the Fleet. Standby for immediate FTL jump to the designated coordinates."

* * *

"Gaius," came the all too familiar voice. 

"What do you want now?" Baltar asked.

"It will all be over soon," Six said. And now he could see her, standing calmly in the corner of his cell. She was wearing his favorite red dress.

"What will be over?"

"All of this," she answered slowing walking towards him.

Baltar rose from the cot and stood waiting for her. 'All of this.' What did that mean, he thought. The end of two years of sitting in a prison cell. Two years where the only time anyone would talk to him was to pump him for information about the Cylons. That was the only reason he was still alive.

Traitor or not, Cylon in his head or not, Gaius Baltar was still the only true expert on Cylons the Colonials had. And Six fed him just enough true information to make him too useful to kill.

He looked at the only real companion he had left. Even after all this time he still wasn't sure how much of her was some kind of Cylon technology in his head or how much was his own twisted mind torturing him for his sins.

Six reached him and began slowly rubbing the back of her hand across his cheek.

"I don't understand," Baltar said.

"My people are coming," Six replied. "And we no longer have a reason to hold back."

"Why not?" Baltar said. No one ever told him what was happening. They only spoke to him when they wanted something. He knew the Fleet had been attacked and he knew they made a number of fast FTL jumps to escape. But he didn't know where they were or what was going on.

"You'll know soon enough," she answered. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We are grateful for the help you have given us. And God still has a place for you in the new world that is to come."

"You're going to destroy the Fleet," Baltar said. "Why now?"

"Hush," Six said. "Just know that you will soon be free. Nothing else matters now."

* * *

The Cylon task force continued to advance. 

The scouts launched from the lead Basestars should have arrived at the system where the Colonial Fleet was located. There would be no communication of course. Not until the main fleet arrived.

The Cylons were content to wait. Patience was virtue they practiced with ease. Methodically their collective minds processed and reprocessed the data from their encounter with the Terran ship.

Unfortunately, almost no useful wreckage remained from the destroyed ship to examine. The Cylons were forced to rely on the observations made during the battle.

It was quickly determined that Basestars would have little chance of surviving inside the powerful vessel's weapons range. That meant they would have to rely on their raiders to engage the Earth ships and overwhelm their formidable defenses.

The advantage remained their ability to disrupt the networked computers the Earthers relied on as much as the Colonials did before them. The pored over the limited information they had on the Terran systems.

They pinpointed the exact moment their infiltration programs successfully disrupted the Terran ship's defenses. The programs were only able to transmit back a small portion of the Terran vessel's codes. But that small amount enabled the Cylons to further refine their own code.

A number of questions remained of course.

They had obviously encountered a well armed scout ship. So the Cylons assumed that the Earth's true ships of the line would be even more powerful.

They also didn't know how many ships they would have to contend with. The logical assumption was that the humans of Earth, with only one colony to draw upon, should only be able to deploy ten or so capital ships. The Cylons should have them outnumbered at least three-to-one.

But that was not a certainty. And given how powerful the Terran weapons were the Cylons had one additional concern.

It would take an enormous number of missiles to breach the Terran's defenses and the fleet was at the end of a very long supply line. They had seeded bases along the way. The nearest being about 170 light years behind them. But those were small bases with only limited manufacturing capabilities.

That meant that the fleet was traveling with all the weapons it had available. Once they were exhausted it would take three to four years before resupply could reach them.

Already preparations were being made in the Cylon home systems to send additional forces. The destruction of the last colony of humans was a priority.

The loss of this advanced fleet would even be acceptable if they succeeded in wounding the Terrans badly enough and confirmed the location of Earth.

Such a loss would of course set back the Cylon mission. But they were patient. They had been willing to wait fifty years to destroy the Twelve Colonies. However long it took they would succeed.

The Cylons knew they were the next stage of the evolutionary process. Once the last vestiges of humanity were swept aside they would be able to rise up and accept their place as God's chosen.


	18. Chapter Seventeen Fleet Status

Chapter Seventeen - Fleet Status

"Have a seat Admiral Watanabe," Admiral Sane motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"Admiral Sane," Watanabe said as she took the offerred seat. "I want to be clear on why my government sent us out here. And I want to be clear that as far as the chain of command goes, my squadron will follow your orders. You are the senior officer present and this system is under TSN jurisdiction."

"Thank you Admiral," Admiral Sane responded. "My planning staff will be touch with your people shortly. It turns out the plasma weapons on your battleships might be the most effective counter we have in the event we can't find a peaceful means to deal with the Cylons."

"Which brings us to the reason my government sent me," Admiral Watanabe said. "Any conflict with these Cylons would obviously place Edora on the front lines. From the information you've provided it would probably take over a hundred of their Basestars to even have a chance at penetrating the system's defenses. And that's without the heavy reinforcements the TSN would provide. Nonetheless, a risk still exists. My government would prefer to avoid that risk. What is your assessment of our potential to establish peaceful relations with the Cylons?"

"That remains unclear," Admiral Sane answered. "I'll have our intelligence and xenobiology divisions forward their analyses to you. The problem is we don't yet have a grasp on what the Cylons want."

"Have you learned anything new since my squadron left Edora?"

"Two days ago the Colonials revealed that they created the Cylons," Admiral Sane responded.

"They created the Cylons?" Admiral Watanabe blinked. "I don't understand."

"Apparently the Cylons were created as a labor force," Admiral Sane explained. "They developed true sentience. We still don't know how. Even after some of the Colonials began to suspect that the Cylons were more than machines they were still treated as a slave class. Over fifty years ago the Cylons rebelled. That war went to a stalemate and Cylons retreated for over forty years. They returned. According to the Colonials the Cylons believe their 'god' has selected them as the next phase of evolution. They believe that humans are obsolete."

"And since we are human, they will view us as the enemy," Admiral Watanabe nodded. "That explains the unprovoked attack on the Firebird. I assume the Colonials won't accept any agreement with the Cylons."

"Unlikely," Admiral Sane acknowledged. "There appears to be a growing schism among the Colonials about how to view us. Their experience with the Cylons has created an extreme fear of technology. One that was apparently reinforced by their religion. Networked computers and cybernetics in particular are proscribed technologies. A group of Colonials panicked at the sight of a cybernetic arm and caused a riot three days ago. I've had to restrict personnel assigned to work with the Colonials to those without visible cybernetic implants. I have no idea how they will react to Jacks."

"And this schism?"

"Eleven of their ships are refusing any supplies from us," Admiral Sane said. "From the chatter we've monitored over their communications they believe we are 'tainted.' The others are suspicious of us but are willing to accept aid. Their President Elosha is also a priest. Our dealings with her have been difficult. Our presence has also triggered a political battle within the Colonials. A Tom Zarek, who is part of their ruling council, violated Elosha's orders to tell us the history of the Cylons."

"Any chance of additional violence?" Admiral Watanabe asked.

"I would not be surprised," Admiral Sane said. "The personnel assigned to their ships should have adequate security and we have Marine drop teams on standby. Neither the Galactica nor the Indefatigable have any weapons that can seriously hurt us, even if they catch us completely flatfooted. Adama's intelligent enough to know that we have more enough firepower to end any battle before it even starts."

"I'll have my people review the analyses and offer any additional suggestions," Admiral Watanabe said. "And my staff will begin coordinating system defense with your people. One last thing Admiral Sane."

"Yes."

"I just wanted to say that I opposed the decision to hold Third Fleet at Edora," Admiral Watanabe said. "As did most of our senior officers. The Prime Minister felt it was necessary to assuage public fears by 'showing force' so to speak. Our military position is that it is better to have sufficient forces forward to push the Cylons back if it comes to it than end up dealing with the them in our home system. Edora's forces are more than adequate to protect the system. Particularly if it's only three or four days until heavy reinforcements arrive."

"Thank you Admiral Watanabe," Admiral Sane replied. "I had assumed it was something like that."

"On a more delicate matter Admiral," Watanabe said. "You do realize this situation proves what my government has been arguing for the past few years regarding the Frontier Bill."

"Your people have been pushing for slower and more coordinated exploration," Admiral Sane nodded.

"It is fortunate it was the TSN that made first contact and far enough away from heavily populated systems for the League to be able to respond in a coordinated manner," Admiral Watanabe said. "It also means whatever technology is recovered will be made available to the entire League. Not just the system that finds it first."

"You are referring of course to Colonial hyper-technology," Admiral Sane said.

"The advantages are obvious," Admiral Watanabe said. "And potentially destabilizing. Without the need for the unifying authority of the beacon system, the League could fall apart."

"It would take over decade for that level of penetration," Admiral Sane countered. "I feel the League is strong enough to survive. As you said, the benefits of coordinated defense are all too clear after our war with the Shawn."

"Let us hope you are correct Admiral," Watanabe replied. "As I said it would be best if this technology was shared rather than being exploited by one or two star systems. I must return to my ship and begin work on integrating my squadron into your system defense plans. Thank you for your time Admiral Sane."

"A pleasure Admiral Watanabe," Admiral Sane said as he rose to shake the woman's hand.

----

The Sukanya was a deep range survey ship assigned to Trowley station. Its principle function was to search for the best hyper-routes between systems. As such its sensory system was particularly adept at monitoring hyperspace transits.

"How sure are you about these readings?" the Captain asked.

"As certain as I can be Sir," the senior sensor tech answered. "We've re-run the numbers five times and had Trowely's groundside team review them. It would be better to have additional transits to confirm the readings. But it is the only thing that accounts for the nature of the power surge while exiting transit."

"Lt. Naronha, signal the Agamemnon. Tell them we have vital information about the Colonial's hyperdrives."

----

"Eight ships!" Tigh said. "Eight ships are transmitting a signal back to the Cylons?"

"That's what our sensors show," Captain Wallen said. They were in the Galactica's main briefing room. "We almost missed it. As the ships reentered normal space there was a surge in their hyperdrives. That's not necessarily uncommon. What was strange was that the surges were of a fixed duration and frequency unique to each ship."

"A beacon," Gaeta nodded as he studied the data Captain Wallen provided. "The FTL drives themselves are acting as a beacon."

"How!" Tigh demanded. "No one could have cracked the FTL drives on eight ships without us knowing about it."

"They're new ships Sir," Gaeta said. "Each one was less than five years old when the Cylons attacked. And according the engineering reports the FTL drives for all those ships are operating to spec."

Tigh nodded his head. "The tin cans infiltrated our ship yards. They modified the design of the FTL drives. No one ever noticed."

"Even if they had, they probably wouldn't have made anything of it," Gaeta said. "They would have attributed it to modifications to improve performance. These ships do have the best FTL drives in the Fleet. The Cylons must have anticipated ships would scatter after their attack. They wanted to make certain they could chase us down."

"Is there a way to shut it down?" Tigh asked.

"I don't know," Wallen answered. "We'd probably have to take apart the hyperdrives in order to figure out how it is done. We might be able rig up a jammer. But I wouldn't count on it."

"We'll have to evacuate those ships," Tigh said. "There is no way we can let them jump with us."

"We're overcrowded as it is," Gaeta noted. "There are almost 7,000 people between those eight ships. And the Persius has the most productive farm in the Fleet. That will be serious dent in our fresh food supplies. Not to mention the loss of a tyllium ore processor."

"We have enough transports in system now to handle about 15,000 people," Wallen said.

"The Old Man will have to talk to the President," Tigh said.

----

"What is the present status of the Fleet's consumables?" Elosha asked.

"Madam President," Representative Keikeya answered. "We have enough tyllium for roughly 450 standard jumps. Thanks to the Terrans our water and food reserves are actually better than when we left the Colonies. All ships in the Fleet have full tanks of water. We've had to shift supplies some. Eleven ships refuse to accept any supplies from the Terrans. We are reallocating the Fleet's own supplies to those ships."

"Commander Adama," Elosha shifted her attention. "What is the status of the Galactica and the Indefatigable?"

"The Galactica has enough ammunition in her magazines for 19 minutes of sustained fire," Adama said. "The Indefatigable has enough for 9 minutes. The Calypso Carrier is shipping us ammunition as rapidly as they can produce it. Thanks to the improved food situation over the past few days we've been able to move additional people to help produce ammunition. Aviation fuel remains at a premium. The refinery ships can't produce enough to cover both civilian and military use. We've had to restrict travel within the Fleet. The Terran ships don't use anything like our tyllium for power generation so they haven't been able to restock our supplies."

"And this claim that our ships are acting as transmitters back to the Cylons?"

"Lt. Gaeta can find no flaws with the Terran's analysis," Adama answered. "We have no choice. Those ships will have to be abandoned."

"We have no space left aboard our other ships to hold 7,000 people," Keikeya said.

"Which is why we will need to transfer people to the Terran transports," Adama said.

"If we abandon these ships, that removes the Terran's principle objection to leaving this star system," Elosha said.

"They seemed convinced they can hold this system," Adama said. "And we don't know if the Cylons have other means to track us."

"And your plans in the event of a Cylon attack?"

"The Terrans have provided us with two sets of jump coordinates in the event we are forced to retreat," Adama answered. "I've ordered Lt. Gaeta to generate our own jump coordinates on standby. Using those would mean losing the cover of the TSN vessels."

"Will they be able to cover us if the Cylon's infiltrate their computers?"

"I don't know," Adama said. "They seem far too confident in my opinion but we know very little about their true capabilities. If we decided to strike out on our own we have to consider that Cylons won't hold back in any future engagement. We've led them to Earth's doorstep. They no longer need us. And if we do run, we have no place to go."

"Do you have any idea where Earth is?" Bradon asked.

"Our long range optics have been examining nearby star systems," Adama said. "It seems this area of the galaxy has a number of habitable planets. At least in comparison to our own. We've identified three star systems within 40 light years that have potentially habitable planets."

"One of them must be Earth," Bradon said. "Any idea which one?"

"We have no way to know," Adama answered.

"There must be those on Earth who know of the Sacred Scrolls," Elosha said. "Who would acknowledge the truth of their origins."

"Madam President," Adama interrupted. Elosha had become increasingly fixated on how Earth fit into the tales from the Sacred Scrolls. "We need a decision for how to deal with people aboard those eight ships."

"Can we entrust their safety to the Terrans?" Elosha said. "They do not see the world the way we do Commander."

"Madam President," Bradon said. "The safety of the Fleet is paramount. Removing a means for the Cylons to track us isimportant. We have little choice but to accept the Terran's offer."

"I will think on this matter," Elosha said. "You will have my decision within the hour. You may return to the Galactica Commander."

Adama rose. "Madam President."

As he exited the Presidential 'stateroom' (really the converted first class cabin) Billy Keikeya joined him.

"Commander Adama, do you mind if I catch a lift back to the Galactica?" Keikeya asked. "Its been three days since Dee and I have been able to spend any time together."

"I understand," Adama said waving Keikeya in his raptor.

As the two sat down Keikeya gave Adama a serious look "Its getting worse out there in the Fleet."

"How bad is it?"

"This isn't what anyone expected when we found Earth," Keikeya said. "A lot of people are happy that this might finally be over. But most people expected to be welcomed with open arms. To set down on the thirteenth Colony. Instead they've been stuck here in this star system for several days. The Earth people turn out to use computers and cybernetic implants. Rumors are running rampant."

"What kind of rumors?" Adama asked.

"Some people think the Cylons got to Earth first and took it over," Keikeya replied. "Others think Earth has become 'tainted' in some way. It's a powder keg Commander. What happened a couple of days ago could be just the beginning."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Adama acknowledged. "When the Cylons appear the Fleet could scatter."

"The President isn't helping," Keikeya noted. "She's getting more and more fixated on the Sacred Scrolls. She can't get past the Terrans claim the humans evolved on Earth. Bradon is the only one keeping her focused right now."

"What about Zarek?"

"He survived the vote to remove him from the Council," Keikeya said. "Seven to five. He had to call in just about every favor he's built up to do it though. Scary as it is to say he's about the only moderate voice on the Council right now."

Adama nodded. At some point in the last four years Tom Zarek had started to actually believe his own rhetoric. He wasn't certain when it had happened but Tom Zarek went from opportunistic rebel to true believer. He was critical is reorganizing the Fleet's manufacturing capacity. He had found ways to ensure equitable distribution of food. He was still capable of dangerous actions. Which meant he needed to be watched carefully.

"Whatever happens, the Fleet must stay together," Adama said.

"I agree," Keikeya said. "But how can we make sure?"


	19. Chapter Eighteen – Jacks of all Trades

Chapter Eighteen – Jacks of all Trades

"Hold the glide angle," Apollo said. "Cut rear thrusters. Coast in fifteen meters and then execute a three second burn on the starboard thrusters."

"Confirmed," came the reply.

Apollo watched through the cockpit of the Raptor as the passenger linear gently eased into position to dock with the larger Terran transport. President Elosha had dithered for nearly a day without issuing any evacuation orders. Zarek had forced the issue and brought it to the full Council. After three days he had managed to convince a majority to vote in favor of evacuating the ships.

Unfortunately it was not proving to be a simple task to move those people. Some didn't want to get into the Terran transports (there were rumors floating around that anyone who got into one of their transports would be turned into a cyborg). That meant they were now shuffling people between the Fleet and Terran ships.

The problem was Elosha was doing nothing to calm people's fears about the Terrans.

While Apollo could understand people's unease with the Terran's technology he didn't see the need to be afraid of it. He'd been working with TSN soldiers closely enough to recognize that they were just that. Soldiers. Men and women doing a job.

They never had to face anything like the Cylons.

They won their war.

He watched the two ships dock and brought the raptor up to dock with the linear. As soon as the raptor was secure he made his way to port where the Terran transport was docked. Starbuck was already there. She flashed him a look and quickly walked over.

"We have a problem," Starbuck whispered.

"What now?"

"We've got about 300 hundred or so passengers that just don't want to leave," she answered.

"You explained to them why these ships need to be evacuated?" Apollo asked.

"Of course I fraking explained it," Starbuck shot back. "But they refuse to move. They don't believe the Terrans are telling the truth. I told them we could move them to a Colonial ship but," she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was supposed to get easier when we found Earth," Apollo said.

"I told you," Starbuck smirked. "It never gets easier. The Gods are always testing us.

"Contact Colonial One," Apollo ordered. "Have them reissue the evacuation order to the captain."

"I did that already," Starbuck said. "They said the President will 'consider' the situation."

Apollo turned to one the liner's crew. "Get me a line to the Galactica. Now."

------

"How many holdouts are there?" Adama asked.

"About a thousand," Tigh answered. "Split between the Aristaeus and the Olympic Rhapsody. They refused the evacuation order."

"The other six ships have been evacuated either to the Fleet or to Terran transports," Gaeta reported. "We have techs on board trying to figure out if it's possible to shut down the beacons built into the FTL drives."

"I doubt it," Tigh said. "Finish offloading whatever useful supplies remain and abandon them."

"Yes Sir," Gaeta said. "How do we deal with the holdouts?"

"Send in the Marines," Tigh said.

"No," Adama said. "Not yet. It's been nearly a year since we've had to use the Marines against our own people. And we've never had to use them against a group this large."

"We've got to do something," Tigh said. "If those ships jump with us …"

"Mr. Gaeta, stop sending updated FTL jump coordinates to both ships," Adama ordered. "If they do jump, they won't be able to follow us."

"Dradis, contact," Dualla said. "Single ship just jumped in system. Approximately six thousand km.

"Cylon?" Tigh asked.

"Negative," Dualla responded. "We're receiving a signal from the Agamemnon. They say it's a TSN transport with replacement personnel for Eighth Fleet."

"More the merrier," Tigh muttered as he turned his attention back Adama. "How do we deal with the holdouts?"

"Have my raptor readied," Adama ordered. "I need to speak with the President directly."

------

--- Transit complete ---

--- Establish ISN ---

--- Protocols acknowledged ---

--- Restrict access. Security Level Two ----

--- Initiate upload. Analysis of Cylon 'Worm' ---

--- Upload complete ---

Colonel Anehachi began the meeting. The term 'meeting' was not entirely appropriate as very few of the participants were in the same rooms or even on the same ships. Indeed the ones that had just arrived were being shuttled to the various ships of Eighth Fleet. In truth, for most of the participants, only a small portion of their capacities were focused on the meeting. The rest were running simulations, analyzing shipboard data, reviewing internal security and dozens of other tasks.

"As you can see from the analysis the Cylon infiltration programs represent what I refer to as a very elegant brute force approach."

"That is an interesting way of putting it Colonel," a reply came over the main line of the meeting.

"Nonetheless I feel it appropriate," Anehachi replied. "It took as several days to determine how the Cylons were able to find the means to infiltrate our computers. We know data was coming from the sensor but we were unable to determine the mechanism. It was reviewing the senor data from the Firebird that we found the answer."

--- Initiate upload. File Qs84532Y ---

"Note the data, particularly the take from the passive arrays."

"No pattern appears."

--- Run simulation A3q – C43t ---

"As you can see as the system processes data from the passive arrays patterns do start to emerge," Anehachi explained.

"But how?"

"Look at the raw data," Anehachi ordered. "Isolate a single frequency and run a full analysis."

--- Run pattern analysis ---

"There is code imbedded within the raw sensor data."

"Exactly," Anehachi said. "The Cylons are transmitting at low levels across virtually the entire spectrum. It looks initially like standard background radiation and jamming. But embedded within those transmissions are random lines of binary and algorithmic code. By themselves they are innocuous and will not trigger a response from our internal firewalls or filtering software. But you have seen what happens when our computers start to process the raw data being taken in from the sensors."

"They are using our own data analysis systems against us," came the reply. "As the data is analyzed and processed the code combines."

"And because the code is random the combinations are random," Anehachi picked up the thread. "But given enough time and enough raw code some do combine to form programs that search for more like code. And in doing so they begin to drag system resources and cause disruptions. Note the first system failures aboard the Firebird were with the sensors and targeting systems. And note that the first signs of damage within Eighth Fleet and at Trowley station were with those systems charged with analyzing the raw sensor data transmitted back from the Firebird. There is so much code that predicting what combinations are dangerous is impossible. And the nature of the attack means that live code will be active in our system as we analyze it."

"So we set up a series of firewalls around the sensory analysis software," another voice said. "Nothing gets passed to the rest of the system until it is cleared."

--- Run simulation a32t-e89p ---

"You can see the problem with that approach," Anehachi said. "Aside from our targeting sensors literally dozens of systems aboard our ships are set to receive information from the sensors. From life support to hyper control. Most that data is not time critical. But in the case of fire control even the most efficient firewalls will cause delays between .2 and .7 seconds in target locks and a full analysis will cause delays of up to three seconds. That does not adversely affect our ability to engage large relatively slow targets like Basestars. But it will seriously disrupt our ability to engage fighters or missiles."

"So we have to be selective about how to use the filters."

"That may not be enough," Anehachi said. "The reason the attack seems so adaptive is because the creation of programs is random. The Cylons are literally generating millions of lines of code. You can see why I call it an 'elegant brute force' approach. The elegance comes because there is no way to predict what types of programs we will be dealing with. The brute force comes from the vast amounts of random code the Cylons are creating and transmitting near continuously."

"The system resources they have committed must be enormous."

"We are dealing with a machine race. I suspect they developed this form of attack specifically to deal with an encounter with Earth. They knew their systems would undoubtedly be incompatible with ours. So they created an attack that is not dependent on operating systems. All it requires to be effective is an enemy that uses extensive data analysis tools and networks their systems."

"This lends credence to theory that they are sentient," another voice noted. "This level of creativity is impressive. I doubt we could duplicate this type of attack."

"The system requirements alone would shut down virtually all other systems. It would take the processing resources of an entire 2nd generation or above planetary system to generate that much raw randomized code."

"How can their Basestars accomplish such a task?"

"We do not know," Anehachi answered. "We have several competing theories."

--- Initiate upload. File A34 – G12s ---

"Nothing conclusive. Anything else?"

"There mode of attack does provide us with the potential to launch a counterattack directly into their systems," Colonel Anehachi said. "Review the log from the Firebird's active sensor arrays. Particularly the starboard transmitters."

"Interesting. This does provide us with an opportunity."

"According to the Colonials it has been over forty years since the Cylons have been challenged on their own ground."

-------

Dr. Lumina was frustrated. He had several pieces of Cylon technology in his possession for several days and his team's analyses were creating more questions than answers.

"Why go the biologic route with the Raiders?" Dr. Chandra asked. "They have to be giving up at least 15 percent or more in performance capability. Tissue simply can't take the kind of stresses that electronics and solid state equipment can."

"The base DNA used to create the Raiders was human," Dr. Migumi reported. "At least it started out that way. Obviously there have been extensive genetic modifications."

"Any indication of how intelligent the Raiders are?"

"Uncertain," came the reply. "Both are heavily damaged and what most likely served as their 'brains' seems to have been destroyed. Which again makes no sense. There is virtually no internal armor or protective equipment. Mass can't be the issue. Relying on muscle and nervous systems to provide control actually increases the amount of mass and space needed for control systems. A basic fly-by-wire system would take up less than a tenth of the space their muscles do. That would mean room for better armor, more weapons."

"What about the centurions?" Dr Lumina asked.

"Their solid state equipment shows no sign of being sentient," Dr. Chunli noted. "The centurion's processors are relatively basic. No indication of advanced algorithmic programs, the control programs while sophisticated are not beyond the level of our own autonomous drone programs. It would seem they are designed to be run from a central command point. That might be something we could exploit."

"Pass all that along to Colonel Anehachi," Dr. Lumina ordered.

"Perhaps only the biologically based Cylons have achieved sentience," Dr. Migumi noted.

"That doesn't match with the history the Colonials gave us," Dr. Lumina said. "The biologic Cylons evolved after the first war ended while they were isolated."

"Which just creates more questions," Dr. Chandra said. "If they view themselves as the next stage of evolution you would think becoming human and increasing their dependence on biologic units would be seen as a step backwards."

"What about the human form Cylons?" Dr. Lumina asked. "Have we determined a way to detect them?"

"Possibly," Dr. Migumi answered. "The base DNA on each of the samples shows signs of manipulation. It is the same for each Cylon and we've found nothing similar in any of the samples we've taken from anyone else in the Colonial Fleet."

"Anything else?"

"Most toxicology and tissues tests are inconclusive," Dr. Migumi reported. "We're dealing the bodies that have been in cold storage for, in two cases, over three years. Tissue damage is extensive. In addition if the Cylons are as intelligent as we suspect then my guess is any synthetic materials or drugs in their systems most likely is designed to break down immediately after death. There is one other thing"

"And that is?"

"There are what appear to be very small benign tumors in each body," Dr. Migumi said. "At least that is what they appeared to be at first. The locations and number varied for each Cylon. However closer examination showed that they were actually small nerve clusters. Each one directly tied into the spinal column."

"What function do they serve?"

"We're not certain," came the reply. "Theoretically they could serve as sort of secondary processors for the brain. It would be enormously helpful to have a live Cylon to compare against."

"Which brings us back to my original question," Dr. Lumina said. "Can we develop an effective means to detect Cylons?"

"I believe so," Dr. Migumi answered. "We can modify a type two portable medical scanner to detect the genetic modifications I mentioned earlier."

"How long would it take?"

"I can't be certain," Dr. Migumi said. "A type two scanner could run each individual test in roughly one and half minutes. They are standard issue for field medics and in ship board emergency packs so we have a couple of hundred available between Eighth Fleet and Trowley station. The basic modification is simply a software upload. We can begin screenings in less than half a day. The problem is reliability. We have very small and degraded samples to work with. That means we are going to have to set wide parameters for initial screening. We'll get a number of false positives. In addition there is no way to know if all Cylon models carry the same modifications or if the ones we've noted are unique to the three models we have access to."

"Write up a full report and I'll make it available to the Admiral," Dr. Lumina ordered. "We have almost 5,000 Colonial personnel aboard Fleet transports. We need to start screening the people aboard those ships."

---

A/N – Just a reminder. As far as BSG continuity is concerned. Everything occurred the way it did in season one up to 'Colonial Day.' After that things go AU. The events of 'Kobol's Last Gleaming' did not happen as far as this story is concerned.


	20. Chapter Nineteen – Setting the Pieces in

A/N – One more reminder about BSG continuity and this story. Season one occurred as it did up to "Colonial Day." After that things go AU. The events of "Kobol's Last Gleaming" did not occur. Some stuff from season two (characters/events) will pop in this story. But for obvious reasons there will be some differences.

Chapter Nineteen – Setting the Pieces in Place

The Cylon raiders continued to coast into the alien star system. The majority of them were heading towards the fourth planet which was believed to be capable of supporting human life. They had tracked the Colonial Fleet making an FTL transit to an orbital position near the planet a short while earlier.

But the Cylons were intelligent enough to allocate at least two recon craft to each of the other planets in the system. After all, a star system was a very big place where all kind of things could be hidden.

The two raiders assigned to the second planet in the system were still a great distance away from their target. Too far for any of the standard sensors to make out much more than the planet itself.

The Cylons did possess very sophisticated systems capable of detecting an FTL transit from a far longer distance than the Colonials. A small twitch appeared on one the raider's screens. It was at the extreme range for detecting FTL jumps and it was a single transit. The Cylon quickly calculated a 56 percent probability that a ship of unknown type (possibly Colonial, possibly something else) had just jumped to position near the second planet.

That was interesting. The logical conclusion was that an Earth ship had made the transit. But why? The planet was little more than an extremely large rock whose surface temperature hovered somewhere around 400 degrees. It was definitely not habitable.

It was also well outside the range where the Colonial Fleet would be able to detect any transit.

The Raider filed the information with a priority flag to include in its report when the Fleet arrived.

-----

"We can cut through the hull here and here," the marine said. "It should take less than five minutes to secure the bridge and engineering."

"Casualties?" Adama asked.

"Unknown Sir," came the reply. "We don't know if they'll put a resistance or not. They can't have that many guns; we've managed to confiscate almost all civilian weapons in the Fleet. But we learned last year how invented people can be in rigging up weapons out of scrap. If they fight, there will be losses on both sides."

"I don't like it," Apollo said. "There has got to be a way to talk them down. Make them see reason."

"Reason went out the window a while back," Tigh said. "We're going to have to take those ships by force."

"What about the President?" Apollo asked.

Adama shook his head. "She doesn't want to make a move. She doesn't trust the Terrans."

"Damn religious crap," Tigh muttered.

"That 'religious crap' is all they've had for the last four years," Adama said. "You don't turn it off in an instant. Not over something like this."

"What about the Terran Marines," Starbuck said. "Given what we saw, I'm guessing they could take those ships in couple of minutes with minimal to no casualties."

"And there would be riots throughout the Fleet as soon as it started," Apollo pointed out. "It's one thing to pull your people out of a firefight and leave. If they actually board a Colonial ship and take it by force," he shook his head. "The Fleet will scatter."

"Apollo's right," Adama nodded towards his son. "We're going to have to solve this ourselves."

"Never thought I'd say this," Tigh grunted. "But I actually miss that damn school teacher."

-----

"Madam President," Bradon began. "If you were to issue a statement telling the holdouts we're willing to move them to Colonial ships we could resolve this situation without violence. We need to calm the situation."

"I always knew we would find Earth," Elosha said. "Did I ever tell you about Roslin's vision?"

"What vision?" he asked

"Serpents numbering two plus ten," Elosha spoke in referential tones. "She recounted the tale of Pythia from the Sacred Scrolls."

Bradon tried to think back. "The prophecies of a leader, cursed with a wasting disease, who would lead her people to salvation."

"When Roslin died I knew we were close," Elosha said. "That is why I knew I needed to take the Presidency. I knew we would find Earth soon. And I knew our people needed to be represented by one who knew our history, who would understand our fellow descendants of Kobol."

"You chose to run?" Bradon asked. "I heard after the election that Adama had come to see you the day before your official announcement. I had always assumed he asked to run in opposition to Zarek."

"Adama asked me not to run," Elosha said. "He was uncomfortable with the idea of me, a priest, leading the Fleet."

"Despite his brilliance as a military leader he has always been a man of limited vision beyond that field," Bradon said. "But we have strayed off the subject Madam President. We must deal with the situation facing us now."

"The two are linked my friend," Elosha said. "How much of the Apocrypha have you read?"

"A little," Bradon answered. "I remember the tales of Earth as the Place of Lies."

"There was always much debate about why the Tribe of Earth set out on a separate path from the rest of us," Elosha said. "The Sacred Scrolls are relatively silent on the matter. Most sects view the Apocrypha with skepticism. But there are parts that were still taught as truth in some of the temples on Gemenon. One was the tale of how the Earth Tribe undermined faith in the Lords of Kobol. How they spread lies about the gods. It was for their actions that Kobol was punished. They were banished. But the damage was done. The Twelve Tribes left to found the Colonies."

"Madam President?" Bradon was confused. In the years he had grown to know Elosha he had marveled at her optimism. She was absolutely certain the Fleet would find Earth. Her faith had been enough to him see past his own doubts. But now, something changed. Her voice sounded defeated. Resigned to fate.

"I had always discounted those tales," Elosha continued. "But now. I can see. Earth was where the wicked were banished. Where lies live. We have led our people to those who destroyed Kobol."

"All is not lost Madam President," Bradon said.

"What do you mean?"

Perhaps it was time for him to return the gift she once gave to him. "We were permitted to survive the destruction of the Colonies," he replied. "Led here to the Fallen. The Lords of Kobol have set a task for us. To redeem those who have strayed."

"It is too late for such things," Elosha said.

"No it is not," Bradon said. "But we must reach Earth. And we must stay together until we do. You yourself said that there must be those who know the truth still on Earth. We will find them. It is inevitable. The coming of their lost brothers from the stars will make them see."

Elosha shook her head. "We strayed too far from the path. The Cylons were our Judgment. The Terrans stray even further from the path. And we led the Cylons too them. We led Judgment to them. We have served our purpose."

"Madam President?"

"Go my friend," Elosha said. "It will come soon. And swiftly."

-----

"This is D'Anna Biers aboard the Terran transport ship, Matanga," Biers said into the microphone. "As you can see, this ship is far different from what our people have grown use to over the past four years. Currently 1,800 Colonial citizens are aboard a ship, that according to its Captain, is designed to transport up to 3,500 Terran Marines," she moved around a large open area milling with Colonials. "As you can see the Terrans are currently assigning quarters to recent arrivals. For many this is the most space they've had in years. Security is tight. Flight control and engineering areas are off limits to Colonial personnel."

Biers turned and motioned to far side of the chamber. "In the triage area Terran medics are checking everyone for diseases and injuries," she picked someone out from the crowd. "Ma'am, how are you finding things here so far?"

"It's strange in a way," the woman answered. "The way their mouths don't match what's coming out of the speakers on their suits. Don't get me wrong, these people are helping us. My son has had a heart problem for past few years. The doctors ran some tests and say they should be able to cure him."

"So you've had no difficulty thus far?"

"No I haven't," she replied. "It's a miracle. The Lords of Kobol have led us to our salvation."

"Thank you for your time ma'am," Biers said. She looked back at the camera. "This is D'Anna Biers signing off. Did you get all that?"

"Yep," the cameraman answered.

"Ok," Biers said. "Run some pick up shots around the room."

"You think the President's office will actually let us air this?"

"We'll find a way to get it out," Biers replied. "I need to freshen up a bit."

Biers made her way towards the lifts at the far end of the chamber. According to one of the Marines she'd interviewed this area was used as the main staging point for Marines before deploying to their shuttles or breaching pods depending on how the ship was configured. The levels above held the barracks the Marines stayed in during transits.

She figured she would have to head back to the Fleet soon. The Terrans had started doing systematic blood tests on every Colonial aboard a couple of hours earlier. They said it was part of the medical check. But Biers had the feeling that they were also testing for Cylons. She had no illusions that they couldn't develop a test capable of picking out Cylons from humans. The Galactica had been hampered by a lack of experts (particularly with Baltar already compromised), research facilities and living Cylons to work with.

The Terrans on the other hand had a research station on the planet below with a trained staff and full resources. If Adama turned over the bodies of the Cylons that were in Galactica's storage that could very well give a proper research staff enough to develop a real Cylon detector. She needed to be off this ship before they decided to test her.

But before she did that she needed to gather as much intelligence on the Terrans as she could. The Cylon Fleet would be arriving soon.

All she needed was access to the Terrans computers and few uninterrupted minutes.

----

"Commander Adama," Bradon said entering the CIC.

"Yes Secretary," Adama said from the situation display. He was going to have to make a decision about how to deal with holdouts soon.

"I need to speak with you for a few moments," Bradon said. "Privately."

Adama stepped away from the command area and led Bradon into a small alcove just outside CIC. "What is it Mr. Secretary?"

Bradon looked around to make certain no one was listening in. "I fear the President may be losing her mind."

"Excuse me," Adama said in amazement.

"The President is convinced that the final Judgment of the Lords of Kobol is coming."

"The final Judgment?" Adama queried.

"I doubt you are familiar with tales from the Apocrypha," Bradon said. "But there were many who believed that the destruction of Kobol was caused by the Earth Tribe. That they strayed from the path. Elosha is now convinced that is true. She feels the final Judgment is coming. She will do nothing stop the hold outs aboard the compromised ships. I fear she may do something even more drastic."

"How drastic?"

"I have no idea."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Commander, I do not like you, and I know you do not like me" Bradon said. "But whatever our differences, there is no denying that you have kept this fleet safe for the past four years. A feat I doubt any other Colonial officer could have achieved under such impossible circumstances. I don't trust the Terrans lack of faith either. But we need them if we are to survive and preserve the Truth."

"What is she doing now?" Adama asked.

"The last time I spoke to her she was praying with the Captain of the Aristaeus," Bradon answered. "She was praising him for his Faith."

Adama turned and marched back into the CIC. "Colonel Tigh, put a CAP on Colonial One. Dee, isolate Colonial One from the Fleet. No communications in or out."

"Sir?"

"Now," Adama ordered. "Is the rest of the Quorum still meeting on Cloud Nine?"

"Yes sir," Lt. Gaeta answered.

"Get me the Quorum," Adama ordered.

----

Adama was preparing to speak to the Quorum of the Twelve.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Adama began, "as Secretary Bradon has indicated and you've all seen over the past few days, President Elosha is no longer capable of leading this Fleet. At this time, when we are so close to finding a home for our people, it is vital that we speak with a clear voice. I ask that you vote to remove her from office and replace her with another member of the Quorum."

"And who would you suggest Commander?" Robin Wemutu the representative from Canceron asked. "The Vice Presidency is still vacant now that Baltar has been imprisoned."

While remaining his calm demeanor outwardly, inwardly Adama winced. That disaster had nearly destroyed the Fleet. The revelation of Baltar's involvement in the destruction of the Colonies, the discovery of a Cylon mole long believed to be among the Galatica's most trusted pilots.

They lost five ships in less than a week. One to sabotage, two to a Cylon attack and two had simply decided to take their chances and separate from the Fleet, no longer trusting any of the Fleet's leaders.

It had been a body blow that the fleet had only barely recovered from. The strain of keeping the Fleet together had taken its toll on Roslin. The cancer that had been under relative control had started to progress rapidly. She died only nine months later without a clear successor.

Even after the special election that gave Elosha the Presidency deciding on a VP proved impossible. There was no clear consensus person the Fleet could agree on. The Quorum had been deadlocked on the issue ever since.

Adama took a breath. "The question of who should hold the Presidency is a political one. It is not my place to interfere in such matters."

"You're already interfering with your illegal blockade of Colonial One!" Sarah Porter of Gemenon shouted.

The meeting quickly began dissolving into chaos. After a few minutes Zarek finally entered the fray.

"My friends!" he shouted. "Please. This is not helping any of us. Adama is right. Elosha is no longer capable of guiding the Fleet. Her actions have slowed the distribution of desperately needed aid supplies. Because of her I doubt the Terrans trust us much more than many present here trust them. This must end."

"And I suppose that means you should have the Presidency," came the accusation.

Zarek paused. He could take it. He knew that. If it came down to it and he chose to force the issue he could probably get the Presidency. But he also knew it would be battle that would leave the Fleet badly divided. He shook his head.

"My friends," he began. "I have made no secret my desire to serve our people as President of the Colonies. But now is not the time. I am too polarizing a figure at a time when the Fleet needs unity. There is I believe only one person in this body who could command the respect of all our people. I speak of course of the representative from Caprica, Billy Keikeya."

Billy's head shot up at that comment. Did Zarek really just say that? He was too young. Too inexperienced.

"Many of you know the tireless work representative Keikeya has done over the past four years," Zarek continued. "And although he will never admit it, we all know how he stepped in and performed many critical duties while President Roslin's health failed."

There were nods around the table. Zarek was fairly certain Adama would back him on this. Unless his decision to not seize the Presidency gave the old man a heart attack.

----

For obvious reasons Colonel Anehachi had assigned several personnel to closely monitor all network activity on the ships currently housing Colonial refugees.

Lt. Yang Wei was currently assigned to the Matanga. She noted a slight … tweak. She immediately notified the other members of her cell and began a full review of all system activity throughout the ship.

She found what she was looking for in one the environmental control subprograms for the barracks area. It almost looked like someone was trying to use the environmental systems as a bridge into the larger network. The subprograms weren't designed to interface in that manner.

She setup a series of firewalls around the infected area and then began a detailed examination of the programs.

Clearly some kind of disruption was ongoing but the method was unorthodox to say the least. She tried to run a trace to find which IO port was being used. Nothing.

A direct interface then. That was tougher to trace.

By this point six other Jacks had already isolated the Matanga from the rest of Eighth Fleet. The Marines on board had already been informed of a probable infiltrator on board. The Jacks were now going program by program through the network and erecting firewalls behind them. Yet somehow the infiltration program continued to elude them.

Lt. Yang was confident she had isolated the infiltration to the local environmental systems controlling barracks level three subsection B. There were only twenty Colonials assigned to that area and they all had been blood screened.

But there was relatively free movement between the barracks and staging area.

An immediate review of all security footage was initiated.

Seven people who hadn't been screened yet entered that section over the previous six hours.

That's when Lt. Yang found another infiltration program. This one tied into the security net. It was much better concealed and had very nearly worked its way past the programmed firewalls into the rest of the ship's network.

The attack on the environmental systems had been a diversion.

All whole new set of tracers were sent out and more Jacks entered the fray.

It was proving difficult. The infiltration programs almost seemed to be writing themselves. But that was impossible.

Nonetheless the Jacks were able to confirm that infiltration programs definitely originated in the subsection B. The IO ports were clean so most likely someone had directly sliced into the system.

It had been seventy two seconds since Lt. Yang had first noticed the tweak in their systems. The Marines had isolated Subsection B had begun a room to room search.

------

Biers was focused on the task on hand. She managed to pry open an access panel under one of the rooms terminals. She managed to splice in a section of fiber optic cable she was carrying in her equipment bag. One end was contacted to what looked like a fiber optic the other was rammed up a deep cut in her arm and pushed against a nerve cluster grown specifically for this purpose.

There was flood of data once the splice took hold. It took nearly thirty seconds before she could even begin to sort out any aspect of the system. She dared not risk contact with her fellow Cylons on the Fleet. There were only five left.

She hadn't been this connected to code in years. The Colonial systems were primitive and there were too few of her kind in the Fleet to experience the thrill of riding the currents of true network.

The panel she had cracked was below the climate controls for the room and the line fed directly into it. With her other hand she manipulated the controls and watched as the network reacted. She began to get a feel for the programs controlling the environmental systems

It was three more minutes more before she began to send tentative feelers out into the network. Stored within her memory were hundreds, thousands of specialized infiltration programs. She began to send them out to find links to the greater network.

The Terrans had very sophisticated firewalls she noted. Even better than what the Colonials created at the height of their skills. But they were still fixed programs with all the limitations that entailed. She was code. She lived it. It was like water parting before her.

And then, something strange. A very bizarre tracer program isolated and destroyed one of her infiltration programs. The network was adapting to her. That was impossible. The only way a network could adapt that rapidly was if was sentient.

A thought ran through her head.

The Terrans had their own AIs.

She didn't get any further. The door to the compartment burst open and a Terran Marine in full battle armor entered the room. Before Biers could react two stunner bolts hit her square in the back.


	21. Interlude

Interlude

The star system had only two planets. Both were large gas giants. The rest of the system was filled with asteroid fragments that might, billions of years ago, have been planets. There was nothing capable of supporting organic life.

On one of the larger asteroids, over five hundred kilometers in size, was the closest to what could be called a Cylon capital. The Cylons spent over a decade after selecting this system and finding the asteroid hollowing out massive chambers deep beneath its surface. Those chambers were filled with massive mainframes, routers, servers, reactors and all the other equipment needed to maintain the vast collective network of Cylon minds.

No organic life, of any kind, had ever entered any of the enormous chambers. Indeed, no life could survive inside the airless chambers. The original AI programs dwelt within the mainframes. The constantly created new programs and versions of themselves. At will they could move their 'minds' to any of the thousands of drones maintaining the complex. It was a model of the beautiful efficiency of machines.

From here the Cylon 'leaders' debated and decided how best to fulfill God's vision of a Cylon future.

Following through that vast mind was something almost like anticipation. Perhaps even a little fear. Decades of patient planning and work and the end-game was finally about to begin.

Earth had been found.

With the extermination of the last human Colony the Cylons were on the verge of truly being God's Chosen.

But there was … discontent?

When they first left the Colonies the Cylons had been content to simply build anew. They knew they were destined replace humanity. That they were the next step in the evolutionary process. They could afford to be patient and wait for humanity to inevitably fade from view. Either by destroying themselves with their own self destructive tendencies or simply dying out, havingfulfilled their evolutionary purpose in creating the Cylons.

The war had been vastly destructive to both sides. It would not serve God's plan to see the Cylons destroyed battling the humans. Better to leave.

But the Cylons knew they needed to keep track of their creators.

The organic Cylons had originally been created as a means to infiltrate the Colonies and gather intelligence. A way to keep track of their former masters lest they attempt to follow the Cylons and reignite the war.

But they proved capable in a number of other areas. Something in their biologic makeup, derived from cloning humans captured during the final stages of the Liberation Campaign, made them more creative then the machine Cylons. Their presence had enabled the Cylons to greatly improve their technology.

They also latched onto the view that Cylons were destined to be humanities replacements.

But they were not as patient as the machine Cylons. For them it was not enough to simply wait for God's plan to fulfill itself. They wished to be active participants. To bring forth the new world through their own actions.

The Cylon leadership recognized their Faith and devotion. So they granted the organics the honor of finishing off the humans.

So the organics planned and began to build up their Fleet. They used organic material as the base for much of their technology. Something that … disturbed the machine Cylons. Was that not a step backwards in evolution?

The organic Cylons did not believe such. They were truly replacing humanity. Taking the few strengths of their creators and molding them into something better. Fulfilling God's vision.

Many within the Cylon mind were doubtful. But the Cylon leaders felt the benefits the organic Cylons brought in creativity and improvements to Cylon race as a whole outweighed those doubts.

Besides, the organic Cylons were still connected to the vast network of Cylon minds. Still directed and controlled. Their more random and unpredictable nature was contained.

But over the past few years there were several documented cases of organic Cylons actually aiding humans and turning against their programming. The incidents were minor and represented a tiny percentage (less than one in one thousandth of a percent) of the total number of organic Cylons but they still disturbed the overall Cylon mind.

The conclusion was that the unpredictability was the price for the more creative aspects of the organic mind.

The ultimate goals of all Cylons remained the same. Humanity was an evolutionary dead end. Although patience might be preferred, removing them could be seen as a mercy.

So the Cylons launched their attack on the Colonies.

The purely machine Cylons took a secondary role.

They provided a large number of drone foot soldiers. Not true Cylons. They were only intended as cannon fodder. Their own Fleet of basestars engaged five of the smaller Colonies while the organics concentrated on the more powerful defenses of Colonies like Caprica and Picon.

The organics plan had worked to near perfection. Only a handful of Colonial military ships put up any fight. They were easily brushed aside.

The only flaw in the plan was Earth. The legendary Thirteenth Colony.

If it existed it needed to be destroyed. So a Fleet was dispatched to track the Colonial remnant. The bulk of its combat power was comprised of the organic's basestars. The machine Cylons sent along several factory and construction ships to build new bases and expand the reach of the Cylon mind.

And now Earth had been found.

When it was gone the only humans remaining would be the few scattered survivors of the Colonies. Hiding in caves ordeep beneath streets of the abandoned and destroyed cities in the sewer systems or aboard ill-repaired ships floating in the void, slowly dying . There were a few the organics kept on 'farms' to provide fresh genetic material.

Soon they would not be needed anymore. The organics believed they were close to finding the answer for how to reproduce themselves without the need of humans. To preserve the creative and intuitive capabilities within the collective mind.

When that was achieved the last humans would be permitted the mercy of a quick death.

What would come after that only God knew.

---

"HELO!"

Helo burst through opening in the small chamber he shared with Sharon.

"What is it?"

"A message," Sharon said.

Helo's face hardened. "From the Cylons."

Sharon nodded. She rarely attempted to link to the greater Cylon mind. Only when they desperate for information. There was too much risk she would be detected and traced. But occasionally she could overhear a broadcast made to all Cylons. They did not happen very often. Usually they contained bad news. Another refuge found and destroyed.

But this one was different. It was being broadcast a much stronger level than any other message Sharon had ever felt except for the final attack orders to destroy the Colonies given four and half years ago.

Helo assumed he knew what this was about. "Who did we lose this time?"

"The Galactica …"

"They destroyed the Galactica," Helo deflated. Damn. They lasted so long.

"No," Sharon said. "You don't understand. They found Earth. The Galactica found Earth."

"Earth," Helo was stunned. "What do you mean they found Earth? It's a myth."

Sharon shook her head. "I don't know. It was a general broadcast. The only thing I know is they found Earth. And they're about to destroy it."


	22. Chapter Twenty Perspectives

Chapter Twenty - Perspectives

"The Matanga just went dark."

Admiral Sane looked up from reviewing his tactical plot. "Status."

"Security breach in progress," came the reply. "All comms shut down. The Jacks are running a single whisker link through the Ranjit."

Admiral Sane nodded. He touched his wrist pad. "Colonel Anehachi."

"A moment Admiral," came the reply. "We are still assessing the situation. I can confirm that the attack is limited strictly to the Matanga and no level one systems have been breached."

"Acknowledged," the Admiral replied and then shifted his attention. "Bring the Fleet to alert condition two. Have the Jacks route a signal to the Matanga to move off and position the Ting Yuen to cover her. Initiate full quarantine procedures," Sane paused for moment in thought. "Deploy ECM pods to block any outbound transmissions."

"Aye Sir. We have three shuttles en route; they are being turned back now. Two outbound shuttles; quarantine initiated. Running trace on all traffic since arrival in system."

"Launching ECM swarm," another station reported. "Pods on station."

Covering the Matanga was a precautionary move. She was a transport ship. Her shields, armor and defensive weapons were as powerful as a battleship's. Her offensive weapons, on the other hand, were very limited but still powerful enough to do significant damage to the Colonial Fleet.

A tense few moments passed as Admiral Sane checked the tactical plot. The Matanga was close to the three Colonial ships she had been taking on passengers from. He watched as the transport began to pull away from the Colonial and Eighth Fleet. The Ting Yuen smoothly dropped in from its position covering the 'topside' of the Colonial formation. Her shields were on line. The chances of the Matanga being able to do any damage dropped significantly.

He also saw the Galactica begin to maneuver towards the scene. Undoubtedly to position itself between its charges and any potential danger.

"The Colonial vessels are powering up their FTL drives," an officer said.

"We have containment Admiral," Anehachi reported. "The Marines have captured a humanoid Cylon. Female. They are moving the Cylon to a secure containment area now."

"Damage assessment."

"Minimal. The Cylon managed to gain control over a local environmental control program and gained partial access to the local security net. We can detect nothing further beyond those systems. We are still assessing the extent of the breach. I recommend we continue quarantine of the Matanga until a full evaluation is completed and an all-clear is issued."

"Understood," Sane said. "I want a briefing in thirty minutes."

"Yes Sir."

"Lt. Toray," Admiral Sane said. "Get me the Galactica."

----

"Something's happening Sir," Petty Officer Duala reported.

"What?" Colonel Tigh said.

"One of the Terran transports just stopped broadcasting its transponder beacon," Duala said. "In fact all transmissions have stopped."

Tigh's eyes narrowed. "Cylons. Get the Old Man up here," he barked. "Set condition one throughout the Fleet. Tell everyone to spin up their FTL drives. Maneuver us between that ship and the rest of the Fleet."

"The Terrans just ordered all shuttle traffic to the Matanga to turn back," Dualla reported. "They've stopped the two outbound flights."

"Fighter launch from the Soryu," Gaeta reported. "They're on an intercept course with the shuttles."

"Putting a cap on them," Tigh observed.

"The Matanga is starting to move away from the Fleet. One of the Terran Battleships appears to be maneuvering between the Matanga and us," Gaeta said.

"They're not taking any chances," Tigh said.

"They're fast," Gaeta said. "I'm also picking up some kind of heavy EM interference from the battleship. It's obscuring the entire ship."

"What is it?" Tigh demanded.

"I don't know," Gaeta said. "It popped up as the ship started maneuvering. Never really seen anything like this ... Its like a massive magnetic field. I'm guessing, but it could be some kind of magnetic screen or shield."

"Is that possible?"

"R&D has been experimenting with magnetic shields for past few years," Gaeta said. "They were decades away from anything practical. It looks like the Terrans may have found a way to do it."

"Eighth Fleet Command is requesting to speak with Galactica Actual," Dualla said.

"Put him on," Adama said entering the bridge in full stride.

"Patching in now," Dualla said.

Adama picked up the microphone. "Admiral Sane, what's the situation?"

"A Cylon attempted to breach the computer network aboard the Matanga," Admiral Sane's voice carried over the speakers.

Tigh took a breath. "Damn."

Around the bridge everyone tensed. They all knew how powerful the Terran weapons were. If the Cylons turned them on the Fleet.

"Understood," Adama said. "The Fleet's FTL drives are ready and we can jump at any time."

"That won't be necessary Commander," Admiral Sane replied. "The breach was contained and we captured the Cylon. We are maintaining quarantine of the Matanga as a precautionary measure. I just received an estimate indicating that we should be able to lift the quarantine in approximately three and half hours. The shuttles should be released in a few minutes."

"You stopped a Cylon attack on your network?" Adama was amazed.

"As we said Commander, the network security available to Eighth Fleet is superior to the Firebird's," Sane noted.

Something nagged at the back of Adama's mind. He put it off for now. "You have a prisoner."

"Yes," Admiral Sane acknowledged. There was a brief pause. "Captain Wallen, what do you have on the prisoner?"

The woman's voice cut into the transmission. "Female. Her name is B'anna Biers."

"By the Gods," Tigh said. "Bad enough she was a reporter. But a Cylon too." He picked up one of the microphones, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Wallen replied. "According to report, security caught her physically splicing into an access panel. I won't know more until the Matanga is cleared so I can download the security logs for review."

"Sir," Dualla said. "We're getting requests from President Keikeya. He wants to know our status."

Adama looked up. "Stand down from condition one. Continue to hold the Galactica between the Matanga and the Fleet. Dee, tell the President I'll brief him as soon as I am done with the Admiral."

"Yes Sir," Dualla replied.

"Sir," Gaeta interjected. "We need to find out how they are getting information from the Matanga. If they are still tied into their Fleet's network ..."

Adama nodded and returned his attention to the mike. "Admiral, how are you still able to get information from the Matanga?"

"We are using a single comm. laser," Wallen replied. "The data stream is limited and run through a single firewalled server before any data is passed to the rest of the Fleet," it was a gross simplification of what the Jacks were actually doing but Wallen figured it would satisfy the Colonials for now.

Gaeta nodded and spoke Adama, "Sir, I need to know more. Biers could have left a dozen sleeper programs behind"

"Admiral," Adama began, "I request that my people be involved in any interrogation of the prisoner. And I'd like for your people to give Lt. Gaeta a full briefing on how you were able to stop the Cylon infiltration of your computers. And to assess your current security. He is our most experienced officer in dealing with Cylon viruses."

"Of course," Admiral Sane replied. "We will make the necessary arrangements. I will let you go to brief your President now."

"One more thing Admiral," Adama said. "As of thirty minutes ago, the Quorum voted to remove Elosha from office. The new President of the Twelve Colonies is Billy Keikeya."

"Understood Commander," Sane replied. "Agamemnon clear."

"Galactica Actual clear," Adama said as he lowered the microphone.

"How the hell could they stop a Cylon?" Tigh demanded.

"That's what I want Mr. Gaeta to find out," Adama said and turned to face Lt. Gaeta. "Lt., push hard. The Terrans are holding something back. I want to know what it is. Colonel, arrange for Lt. Trace and Captain Adama to monitor the interrogation of Ms Biers."

"How much do think they can learn?" Tigh asked.

"I don't know," Adama replied. After a brief pause he addressed Tigh. "How many times during the war were we able to block the Cylons from getting into our computer networks?"

"None that I know of," Tigh said.

Adama just nodded. His head lowered for a moment and his eyes narrowed. Tigh knew he was deep in thought. After a few seconds Adama turned back towards the communications station. "Dee, have a Raptor prepped. I'm going to accompany Lt. Gaeta to the Agamemnon."

-----

"You know, I never wanted this," newly appointed President of the Twelve Colonies Billy Keikeya said. "Certainly not this way."

"That's what makes you perfect for the job," Zarek noted.

The two were taking a Raptor to try and negotiate with the holdouts aboard the Olympic Rhapsody.

"I still can't believe you nominated me," Billy said.

Zarek smiled. "Don't worry. When the next election comes I fully expect to become President."

Billy sighed. "Do you think they'll go for it?"

"It's a reasonable offer," Zarek replied. "We relocate them to any ship in the Fleet of their choosing, barring a critical ship. It's not like they can go anywhere. Without the Galactica feeding them updated jump coordinates they can't follow us."

"You're assuming reasonable applies," Billy pointed out.

Zarek shrugged. 'It's been over four years since 'reasonable' has applied to anything we've done. Maybe this time we'll get lucky. The odds would seem to favor us getting at least one break."

"We still have to deal with Elosha," Billy said. "Keeping her bottled up aboard Colonial One will only hold for so long."

"As long as she can't communicate with anyone she can't do much harm," Zarek pointed out. "My concern is what happens when the Cylons show up. Let's hope the Terrans are as strong as they seem."

Billy nodded. "The Fleet could still scatter."

"There are only 21 ships, aside from the Galactica and the Indefatigable, that have any kind of armaments," Zarek said. "And most of those are limited and largely jury-rigged. Adama's been smart in making sure the crews on those ships won't do anything without his say so. Anyone who bolts won't have any protection and they know it. Besides you're over estimating peoples' reactions to the Terrans' technology. For the first time in four and half years our people have enough to eat and drink. Real medical care is starting to make it out into the Fleet. We have a chance to find a home and protection from the Cylons."

"You're sure?"

"Take it from an old revolutionary," Zarek said. "I know the difference between a small group of fanatics and widespread dissatisfaction. People are skeptical. They're scared. But they also see this as their best chance since we lost the war. Without Elosha in the way you should be able to calm a lot of their fears. Reopening communications was a smart thing. Being able to talk freely with the people aboard the Terran ships will alleviate a lot of concerns."

"I know," Billy answered. "But things are still tense. And we still don't really know where we stand with the Terrans. Admiral Sane has given us supplies and says we're refugees and we'll be taken care of. But they're not going to let us leave this system any time soon. And we have yet to have any dealings with their civilian leadership. We still don't really know anything."

"True, but reading between the lines of Admiral Sane's comments it sounds like we might get our own world to settle on. A chance to start all over again. Maybe do it right this time."

"Mr. President," the copilot turned to address the two dignitaries. "The Terrans just turned back the shuttles heading for one of their transport ships and are blocking two other that just left."

"Cylons," Zarek said.

"Get me a line to the Galactica," Billy said.

"Yes Sir," there was a pause. "The Commander is on the wireless with the Terran Admiral. According to Galactica control a Cylon is attempting to take control over the Terran transport ship Matanga."

Billy and Zarek shared a look. "Get us back to Cloud Nine and signal them to ready a press conference," Zarek said.

"Zarek?"

"We have to get ahead of this," Zarek said. "The minute word hits the Fleet that the Cylons can infiltrate Terran networks …"

"Panic," Billy finished and turned his attention to the co-pilot. "I need to speak to Commander Adama immediately."

"You need to keep the Fleet calm and together," Zarek said. "Let Adama handle the military stuff. He may be a stoic pain in the ass, but this is where he shines. He can manage the crisis if you can manage the people. That's how he and Roslin worked together so well and why I could never beat them."

"We need information," Billy said. "I can't tell them anything if I don't know anything."

"This is the hard part Mr. President," Zarek said. "You'll have to hide your doubts and uncertainties during the press conference. People need to hear your strength. That will keep them calm"

"Additional information coming in," the copilot reported. "The Terran transport is moving away from the Fleet and one their warships is screening it from us. The Galactica is also moving up to cover the ship as well. We've also received updated jump coordinates from the Galactica in case we need to bug out before we reach Cloud Nine."

"Good news, the Terrans seem to be smart enough to contain the infected ship," Zarek said. "You'll have to stress that in the press conference. And Adama is on the ball as well"

"Do you think the Galactica can actually go toe to toe with a Terran ship?"

"Probably not," Zarek said. "But the people don't know that. What they know is that the Galactica has kept them safe for four and half years and is still doing so."

"Commander Adama Mr. President," the copilot said handing back a headset.

Billy took it and put in on. "What's happening Commander?"

"The Terrans say a single Cylon tried to penetrate the network aboard the Matanga," Adama reported. "They are also saying that they stopped the breach and captured the Cylon."

"They stopped a Cylon attack?" Billy was amazed. "How?"

"Unknown," Adama replied. "I'm going to the Agamemnon with Lt. Gaeta to learn more."

"What's the current status of the transport?"

"The Terrans are keeping it quarantined from the rest of the Fleet until they are certain they've contained the breach," Adama said. "According to Admiral Sane that will take about three and half hours."

"How can they be certain?" Billy asked.

"That's what we need to learn," Adama answered. "Mr. President, according to the Terrans the Cylon they captured was B'anna Biers."

"Biers?" Billy was shocked.

Zarek's head whipped around at the sound of the reporters name. "Biers is a Cylon?"

"That's what the Terrans say," Billy replied.

"This has to stay restricted for now," Zarek said. "She's a major public figure. The revelation could be almost as devastating as learning Baltar was a traitor."

Billy nodded and spoke to Adama. "Commander that information needs to stay classified for now."

"I understand."

"How soon can we communicate with our people aboard the Matanga?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," Adama said. "I would say at least three and half hours when the Admiral says they will be able to declare the ship clear."

"As soon as possible Commander," Billy said. "We need to have our people saying they are safe and that the Matanga is safe."

Zarek nodded at the President's instincts. "Good thinking."

"I understand Mr. President," Adama said. "My raptor is prepped. I need to go Mr. President."

"Keep me informed Commader," Billy said.

"Yes Mr. President," Adama said. "Galactica Actual clear."

"Clear," Billy pulled off the headset and handed it back to the copilot. "I don't know which is worse; that Cylons tried to breach the Terran computers or that the Terran computers are apparently advanced enough to stop them."


	23. Chapter Twenty One Rumors

Chapter Twenty-One - Rumors

Once again Commander William Adama found himself sitting in the copilot's seat of a Raptor as it approached the Agamemnon. Only this time Adama could not spare the concentration necessary to study the massive warship. Memories from the past haunted his thoughts, rumors that floated about during the early days of the first Cylon war, and one particular battle that kept playing over and over again in his head.

-----

"What the frak are we doing out here Husker?" came the question over the Viper's wireless.

"I don't know Maddog," Lt. William 'Husker' Adama answered.

They were flying a patrol route on the far side of a small asteroid base on the outskirts of Colonial territory. And truthfully, the newly minted Lt had no idea why they were here.

Three years into the war and Cylon workers on Sagittaron had already capture nearly a third of the planet (rumor was Sagittaron separatists were aiding the Cylons). Leonis and Aeleron were under Cylon control. The battles for Picon and Caprica still hung in the balance. Dozens of outposts had fallen. And for some reason one of the newest and most powerful ships in the Colonial Fleet, the Battlestar Galactica, was sitting on top of an asteroid base.

Husker shook his head. They should be back at Caprica defending the capitol or better yet going after the Cylon shipyards at Leonis. But no. They were babysitting a research base in the middle of nowhere.

"Scuttlebutt says they're building some kind new weapon down there," Maddog noted. "What do you think?'

"Not our job to think on this one Maddog," Husker said. "All I know is we're out here while half of Caprica is in flames."

"So there's got to be something important down there," Maddog continued. "I mean why else divert a Battlestar group to defending some no name asteroid."

Husker was about to answer when a voice came over the wireless, "Galactica to Recon Three. Galactica to Recon Three."

"Galactica, Recon Three," Husker answered. "We've crossed Waypoint four and are preparing to turn back now."

"Recon Three, Galactica, negative on return," came the reply. "Repeat, negative on return. Long range Dradis contact, bearing 489, carom 2-2-3. Alter course to intercept and identify."

"Galactica, Recon Three," Husker said. "Acknowledged. Altering course," Husker paused to check his bearings. "Maddog, come around course 375 and increase speed to intercept."

"I'm right behind you Husker," Maddog acknowledged.

Husker felt his heart start to beat faster. Since coming out of flight school after an accelerated training schedule four months ago almost all the combat Husker had seen were skirmishes around the new shipyards over Scorpia where the first Battlestars were just coming off the line. He acquitted himself well enough for Commander Nash to pluck him off planetary defense for a posting to the Galactica's first strike squadron.

He and Maddog closed on the location where the Galactica's far more powerful Dradis array had detected something.

Eye's narrowing has he studied his own Dradis display Husker keyed his wireless. "Galactica, Husker. I have Dradis contact. Multiple inbounds. Closing on Sotiris Base's position. Negative IFF beacon. Repeat negative IFF beacon."

"Recon Three, Galactica," flight control responded. "Can you confirm identity of inbound?"

"Negative Galactica," Husker said. "We're still out of range."

"Acknowledged," the Galactica replied. "Close and identify."

"Understood," Husker said. "Recon Three clear."

"Galactica Control clear."

Another three minutes or so passed as Husker and Maddog's Mark II Vipers closed on the incoming ships. The contacts finally began to clear up on his Dradis array.

"Galactica, Husker, contact, Cylon attack force!" Husker shouted into the wireless. "Repeat Cylon attack force closing on Sotiris Base. I make 20 Raiders and 4 assault shuttles. Request immediate support."

"Recon Three, Galactica, negative support," the Galactica came back. "Two Basestars just jumped in. We are heavily engaged."

"Sounds like the Cylons decided to throw us one hell of the surprise party Husker," Maddog's voice came over the speaker. "Basestars tie down the Galactica while they land troops on the far side of the asteroid."

"Recon Three, you are ordered to engage the Cylon attack force," Galactica control ordered. "Primary target is the assault shuttles. Do not let them land."

"Understood Galactica," Husker replied. As he studied the Dradis Husker tried to formulate a strategy capable of stopping the shuttles. By now the Cylons had the two Vipers on Dradis but they were not altering course or breaking formation. No, the Cylons would wait until the Vipers closed before engaging them. Husker remembered the morning briefing.

"Galactica, Husker, request location Recon Five," Husker said.

"Husker, Galactica," came the reply. "Recon Five is at bearing 568, carom 6-3-3 and crossing their third waypoint. Recon Five has been recalled to Galactica."

Nodding at the news Husker studied his plot.

"Husker, you got a plan?' Maddog asked. "Another couple of minutes and we're going to be in weapons range."

"I think I've got something Maddog," Husker said. "Galactica, request you divert Recon Five. Have them alter course, Bearing 478 I need to them to intersect our position at coordinates 424 Mark 6."

There was a pause of a few seconds then Galactica control came back on. "Acknowledged Husker. Recon Five being diverted. They are being placed under your control. Redesignated Recon Flight. Good hunting Recon Flight. Galactica Clear."

"Recon Flight Clear," Husker said. "Alright Maddog here's what we're going to do. Follow my lead when the Raiders come out to meet us. On my signal punch your turbos to full. We should be able to blow past the Raiders they divert to intercept. That will give us one clean shot at those shuttles. We'll pass over the formation take our shot then break off at a 75 degree angle."

"That speed it's going to take time to come back for another pass," Maddog said. "Cylons will change course to."

"That's what I'm counting on" Husker replied watching his Dradis. "Here they come.'

"Got'em," Maddog said. "Six Raiders breaking formation. Frak, they're coming in fast."

"Standby on turbos," Husker said. The Mark II Vipers were still new to the Fleet and the Cylons had not yet seen their full capabilities. Particularly their acceleration.

The Vipers dipped their noses in an apparent attempt to get below the advancing Raiders. Husker's plot showed the remaining Raiders maneuvering to cover Recon Three's probable attack vector.

One thing about machines, Husker thought, they are predictable.

"NOW!" Husker shouted just as the lead Raider turned in and began firing on the Vipers.

Pulling their noses up the two Vipers shot up at the surprised Raiders. Maddog blew two out of the sky and Husker clipped another one as they passed through the Cylon formation. The three remaining Raiders flipped end on to pursue the Vipers. But after cutting their forward momentum the Raiders were unable to accelerate fast enough to overtake the Vipers.

The Raiders covering the assault shuttles attempted to reposition themselves to block the Vipers. Once again the Viper's acceleration continued to serve them well as Husker and Maddog swept up over the Cylon formation and earned an open shot at the shuttles topsides.

Each Viper selected a single shuttle to target and opened up with their guns. The heavy armor on the shuttles absorbed a lot of the fire. The shuttle Maddog targeted broke formation when one of its engines began to smoke.

Husker got luckier as his rounds found a weak spot in the armor and hit a fuel line causing the shuttle to erupt into a giant fire ball.

The remaining two shuttles banked away from the attacking vipers as the third struggled to get back in formation. The Raiders managed to regroup forcing Husker and Maddog to break off under a hail of fire. The Raiders did not pursue preferring instead to reestablish their perimeter around the shuttles.

"The Cylons are breaking off Husker," Maddog said as they continued to speed away.

Husker monitored his plot. "Wait for it," he said into the wireless. The Cylons were not going to make the mistake of diverting Raiders out to meet them again. They now knew they could not match the Vipers speed. They'd close their formation to deny them a clean run at the shuttles. Exactly what Husker was counting on.

The Cylon force continued to open the gap maneuvering away from the Vipers. Husker needed to time their next attack run just right. Up ahead were several smaller asteroids that orbited Sotiris Base.

As the Cylons crossed the invisible line Husker had drawn in his mind he brought his Viper around hard. Pushing their turbos to the breaking point Husker and Maddog rapidly closed the gap on the Cylons.

As expected the Raiders did not come out to meet them. Instead they positioned themselves in tight formation with the shuttles leaving the Vipers no choice but to try and run a gauntlet of fire to get to the shuttles.

However, the Cylon formation left only two Raiders covering the far side. As they passed close to the asteroids the two Vipers of Recon Five shot out from behind the larger asteroid that screened them from the Cylon's Dradis. The two Raiders covering the shuttle's flanks disappeared into fireballs. Now clear of obstacles, Recon Five poured fire into the three remaining shuttles.

The Cylon Raiders about to engage Recon Three attempted to flip back to engage the new threat, leaving them wide open to Husker and Maddog's guns.

First one, then two Raiders, then three Raiders exploded.

With a straight shot and only minimal interference from the Raiders Recon Five made quick work of the three shuttles.

"Scratch three squads of tin cans," Lynx said over the wireless.

"Easy when someone else is taking the heat off ya'" Maddog retorted.

With their charges lost the Raiders chose to break off the engagement.

"We got'em running," Maddog said.

"Do we pursue?" Lynx asked.

"Negative," Husker said. "We don't have the fuel. Let's get back to the barn."

The Vipers turned away from the retreating Raiders.

"Galactica, Recon Flight, Galactica, Recon Flight," Husker said. "Report, Cylon assault shuttles destroyed. Remaining Raiders are bugging out. We are bingo fuel. Requesting landing approach."

"Recon Flight, Galactica," came the reply. "We are still engaged. Divert to Sotiris Base for refuel and rearm."

"Understood Galactica," Husker acknowledged.

As the four Vipers closed on Sotiris Base from the rear Husker could see the battle raging around the asteroid. Tracers and heavy missiles flashing against the darkness of space, explosions as Raiders and Vipers danced around one another.

"Recon Flight," Husker said. "Take it down to 500 meters from asteroid surface. We'll come in under the main battle."

Husker heard the acknowledgements from the other three Vipers.

As they hugged the asteroid and swept around to where the base's main hanger and surface installations were located Husker saw the Galactica positioned over the base its light rail guns putting out a wall of fire blocking the Cylon missiles while its main topside guns targeted the Basestars themselves.

The cruisers Impala and Nike maintained an anti-fighter screen covering the Galactica's flanks.

Closing on the base Husker keyed his wireless to Sotiris' frequency. "Sotiris, Recon Flight, requesting landing pattern. We are bingo fuel."

"Recon Flight, Sotiris," came the reply. "You are cleared for approach at Marker Twelve."

"Sotiris, Recon Flight. Under…" Husker stopped as something in the battle raging above caught his eye.

Something changed. Dozens of Raiders began veering widely off course. He even saw two Raiders collide with each other. It looked as though others were actually engaging their fellow Cylons. A few just cut their engines and starting drifting.

Over the wireless came a triumphant yell. "YES!!! By the Gods it's working!"

"Frak me!" Maddog yelled. "Those Basestars are shooting at each other!"

"That's impossible," Lynx said.

Husker saw it too. Some bizarre three way shooting match had begun as the Basestars suddenly divided their fire between Galactica and each other.

The wireless channels filled with the sounds of startled pilots suddenly engaged in a turkey shoot as the Cylon formations broke down completely.

But the confusion among the Cylons only lasted a few moments. The once zigzagging Raiders pulled themselves together and reformed to engage the still outnumbered Vipers. The Basestars ceased firing on each other and concentrated their fire on the Galactica. But the damage showed as one Basestar rocked with secondary explosions from a rupture in its main armor.

The Galactica, sensing weakness, shifted almost all its offensive fire to the wounded starship.

That's when Sotiris Base's guns switched from picking off the missiles or Raiders that broke past the Galactica's defenses to suddenly firing on the Galactica itself.

"FRAK!" Lynx yelled. "We've got incoming. Air defense missiles from the base!"

"Lynx, Deadeye, break right and head for the surface use the ground clutter as cover," Husker ordered. "Maddog we'll break for crater. Go!"

The four Vipers separated and dove for the surface of the asteroid. Husker's plan worked as the missiles, unable to get a clean lock on the Vipers, detonated against the surface.

"Sotiris, Recon Flight!!! Cease Fire, CEASE FIRE!!!" Husker yelled.

Husker thought he heard shouts of confusion over the wireless from the base then only static.

"Galactica, Recon Flight, Galactica Recon Flight!" Husker shouted into his wireless. "We are taking ground fire from Sotiris Base. Repeat we are taking ground fire."

"Recon Flight, Galactica Actual," Husker recognized Commander Nash's voice. "You are ordered to destroy Sotiris Base. Repeat destroy Sotiris Base."

"Sir the personnel…?" Before Husker could complete his question Commander Nash broke in again.

"Are already dead or as good as," Nash said. "This was a stupid plan from beginning."

"Galactica Actual we don't have anything that can destroy the base," Husker reported.

"You're below the main air defense," Nash said. "If you can punch a hole through inner missile defense you can destroy the power relay next to the main hanger. That will take out the weapons system. Once down the Galactica will launch a tactical nuclear strike on the base."

A nuke strike?!? Husker was stunned.

"There's got to be over 1,000 personnel on that base," Deadeye said. "We can't just …"

"Recon Flight, this is a direct order," Commander Nash said. "Take out Sortisis Base's air defense at all costs."

"Understood Galactica," Husker said. "Recon Flight form on me. Lynx, Deadeye take the flank. Maddog you've got point. Punch me a hole. I'll take the power relay."

"You can't be serious …" Deadeye said.

"We have our orders," Husker snapped back. "Take a look around. The base's guns are targeting the Galactica and our Vipers. We have to silence those guns. Now form up. That's an order!"

Protests at an end, Husker and Maddog pulled out of the crater and formed up with Lynx and Deadeye. The Vipers hugged the surface of the asteroid as they closed on the base.

Technically speaking an approach like this should not be possible. But the base had been thrown together so fast that the defense coverage was still not completely set up. The rail guns that should have covered this approach had not yet been installed. The base still had its missiles but being so close to the ground made it virtually impossible for them to get a clean lock on the Vipers until they were practically on top of the base itself.

As they closed on the base Deadeye's voice came over the wireless," By the Gods! The airlocks."

Husker saw it next, bodies floating near the surface. Someone or something had opened the base's airlocks and …

"Keep it tight," Husker ordered.

The base's missile launchers swiveled to target them. At this range without cover, the base's own Dradis array could guide the missiles straight in. Before the launchers opened fire Maddog, Lynx and Deadeye began poring fire into the missile batteries.

Husker maneuvered his Viper towards the hanger bay. He could see the bodies of crew members floating in front of it. The hanger was completely opened to space. Two suited figures started waving their arms frantically in his direction. They wanted rescue. Husker could do nothing. Vipers lack SAR capabilities. And even if he possessed the capacity to help, he lacked the time.

Above him the heavy rail guns lining the outer perimeter of the base continued to blaze away at the Galactica and her escorts. The missiles and light rail guns targeted the Vipers. Husker saw the unmistakable explosion of a Basestar. But the Galactica remained pinned between the remaining Basestar and Sotiris Base.

Seeing the power relay junction Husker targeted his missiles and fired. Twin contrails flashed towards the junction. The soundless explosion created the desired effect as the guns suddenly went silent.

"Recon Flight, clear out!" Husker shouted. "The Galactica's about to drop a nuke on us."

As he pulled his Viper up and over the hanger Husker could picture the accusing stares of the crewman he left behind.

Husker looked up in time to see the Galactica rotate on her axis. Two nuclear large missiles erupted out her topside launchers.

"Get below the horizon," Husker ordered his flight.

The Vipers dove below the asteroid's horizon to escape the immediate effects of the blast. Sotiris Base disappeared in a massive nuclear fire.

All that remained was the clean up.

The remaining Basestar, already badly damaged, now facing the Galactica and her escorts without any support and her objective destroyed, jumped out. The few remaining Raiders were easily dispatched. Recon Flight needed to be towed back to the Galactica by Condors having exhausted the last of their fuel reserve getting clear of the blast. As it was, they still needed a couple of days in the med-bay taking anti-radiation meds.

Two days later as the Galactica was undergoing a brief refit and repair at the Scorpia shipyards before deploying to the battle still raging over Caprica Commander Nash appeared at the entrance to the med-bay just as Husker was being discharged.

"Husker," Nash said. "Let's take a walk."

Husker fell in beside the Commander.

"You did good work back at Sotiris," the Commander said. "I'm putting you in for a commendation."

"Thank you sir," was all Husker could say in response. It wasn't that often a lowly Lt found himself in a one on one conversation with the Lord Mighty Commander of a Battlestar.

Nash gave Husker a probing look. "You don't like what happened back there, do you Lt?"

Husker was taken aback by the comment and was uncertain how to respond. "Sir?"

"You fired on Colonial base," Nash said. "And you left men behind to die."

"We could have tried to send down Condors to pull the survivors out," Husker said. "Why?"

Nash nodded. "Another few months and you'll make squadron leader. Soon after that you'll probably be the CAG of this boat. It wouldn't surprise me to see you commanding the Galactica or another Battlestar some day."

Again Husker was thrown off. "Uh, thank you Sir."

"Something you need to learn when you're in command Husker," Nash said. "People die. A lot of them are going to die because of the orders you give. You're going to find yourself having to make choices between who lives and who dies. And it's never a clear choice. Command school can't really teach you how to deal with the consequences of those decisions. How to deal with the weight it puts on your soul. That's something you have to learn for yourself. Learn to trust your own instincts even when you're not allowed or can't explain your reasons to anybody else. In the end, we all answer to ourselves."

Husker tried to sort out what the Commander was saying to him.

"You need to check in with the CAG Lt," Nash said. "Dismissed."

Commander Nash abruptly turned and started back towards the CIC leaving a confused Lt in his wake.

----

More than fifty years later Commander William 'Husker' Adama found himself thinking long and hard about the battle over Sotiris Base. The brief and apparent total disruption that infected the Cylons remained a mystery. The events surrounding the battle were heavily classified. Officially Sotiris Base was a deep space unmanned supply depot that fell under Cylon attack. The Galactica had been forced to destroy it rather than risk the supplies falling into Cylon hands.

Adama had his suspicions. And rumors filled in many of the blanks. At least one other similar occurrence happened during a battle over Libra. Only this time scuttlebutt said a Colonial science vessel point defense weapons began shooting down its own Viper escorts forcing the Battlestar Bellphoran to destroy it. Other rumors spoke of fires at the old computer research building at Caprica University. Another about Cylon Centurions briefly shooting at each other during a group battle on Picon.

Yes Adama had his suspicions about what was being done in the Sotiris Base's research labs and elsewhere during the early years of the war. There was only one possible way to disrupt a Cylon AI.

And if he was right and Terrans had just demonstrated a similar ability in stopping a single Cylon attack then the danger they all faced was far greater than he had ever imagined.


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo – Shocks to the Syste

Chapter Twenty-Two – Shocks to the System

Tom Zarek had to admit, the kid was good. Not Roslin good, but still good. For all his nervousness before the press conference, once it started, Billy Keikeya handled the press like a pro. It helped that the Terrans apparently were as powerful and competent as their big ships made them seem.

Of course, the press conference was only one part of the battle. The moment he stepped foot back on Cloud Nine Zarek had immediately put his own network into high gear.

As an old experienced revolutionary, Zarek found it bemusing that he now applied the same skills he once used to harass and destabilize the occupying Colonial government on Sagittaron to helping secure the current power structure.

Elosha was currently contained but that didn't mean her fears were. Reaction to the Quorum's removal of the sitting President and appointment of Keikeya was decidedly mixed. As Zarek suspected, much of the outright fear was confined to a relatively small portion of the population. The bulk of those were among the Genonese and Sagittarons (who made up most of the holdouts). But the undercurrent of nervousness remained. Billy's decision to lift the communications blackout was having the desired effect.

Other than the incident on the Omicron Traveler the Terrans had managed to impress their Colonial hosts with their professionalism. Particularly on the Rising Star where Terran medics had already begun treating patients before being pulled back to their ships. In fact Captain Helder had already put in several requests for the Terrans to return to his ship. As a stop gap the most critical patients were being transferred to the Galactica for treatment by Terran Medical personnel. And the miracles being performed there were also going a long ways to helping the Terran image.

The members of Galactica's crew who were still working with the Terrans could now talk to friends aboard other ships and were also singing the praises of the Terran Marine contingent. Something Zarek was sure Adama had quietly encouraged. For a man who always claimed to hate politics he could be surprisingly adroit at times.

Food helped a great deal. For the first time in over three years strict food rationing was finally being relaxed. Granted the Terran ration bars and emergency food packs were fairly basic but after years of hydroponically grown algae and reprocessed food, they seemed as if they came straight from the finest restaurants on Caprica City.

Adama and Keikeya once again demonstrated their skills in this area by making certain that food distribution started with the Fleet's neediest first and going to the Galactica, Colonial One and other ships normally first in the supply chain second. That alleviated much of the strains caused by the Galactica and other 'critical' ships getting first dibs on supplies (however justified most everyone understood it to be).

Even the Captains that once refused Terran food supplies were being pressured to accept the aid by their passengers who talked with people on other ships praising Terran rations.

The situation was far from perfect, but for now at least the Fleet had breathing room. From what Zarek's people could gleam, general attitudes towards the Terrans leaned positive. They provided food and medicine, sacrificed one of their own ships in defense of the Fleet. Without Elosha whipping up their fears somewhat calmer voices were finally being heard.

The unease about Terran technology continued to simmer and rumors, as always, run the gamut. But as long as nothing else came up Zarek remained confident they could keep things controlled for a least a few more days. By then, hopefully, the Terrans will be able to give them some kind of firm time table for reaching Earth.

Of course part of the current calm was simple burnout. So many revelations and changes coming all at once was a shock to the people. In a period of a few days they had gone from desperate and hunted to full bellies and sitting on Earth's doorstep.

The big wildcard was the Cylons. Like Adama, Zarek had no doubt they would appear soon.

----

For his part Colonel Saul Tigh was splitting his attention between three Dradis displays. The first tracked Commander Adama to that monster of a ship the Agamemnon. The second watched Starbuck and Apollo head to the Matanga, now more than 100 thousand kilometers from the Fleet still being screened by the Terran battleship, so they could join the interrogation of D'anna Biers. The third, however, replayed the tape of the Terran battleship maneuvering to block the Matanga from the rest of the Fleet.

Tigh shook his head every time he replayed the tape. The battleship was as large as the Galactica. Its position covering the 'topside' of the Fleet put it more than three times the distance from the Matanga as the Galactica at the head of the Fleet. And yet it dropped down to cut off the Matanga before the Galactica had even completed its turn.

Over forty years in the Colonial service and Saul Tigh had never seen anything that big move so fast and smoothly. Not Battlestars, not Cylon Baseships, nothing. Add to that the massive EM interference caused by what Gaeta suspected was some kind of protective shield. The Terran's clear technological superiority over the Colonial military staggered the imagination.

"It's impressive," Captain Kelly said watching the readout with Tigh. "Their inertial dampening and gravity control must be incredibly precise not to mention how powerful the engines on that thing are. I wonder if the Agamemnon can maneuver like that."

"Probably," Tigh answered. "The question is what haven't we seen yet?"

"Sir?"

"Either we've seen everything they've got or we haven't," Tigh said. "And we haven't."

"I'm not sure I understand Sir," Kelly said.

"What do we really know about those ships?" Tigh asked.

Kelly took a moment to try and sort out where the Colonel was going with this line of questioning.

"We know they're big Sir," he said.

Tigh frowned at the comment. "Tell me about the Soryu."

"Well Sir," Kelly said. "Given what we've seen so far I'd actually class her as more of fleet tender than a warship."

Tigh nodded. "Why?"

"We've only seen them deploy fighters a couple of times," Kelly said. "From what I've seen they're a little larger than ours. The Soryu is twice our size, but I'm thinking she carries maybe half our fighter complement."

Tigh motioned for him to continue.

"Until the transports arrived, virtually all the supplies they've distributed to the Fleet came from the Soryu," Kelly continued. "So far I've counted more than thirty different support and shuttle craft based on the Soryu, including the one that surveyed our hull the other day and the repair ships they've deployed. We know she also has a manufacturing capability that is even greater than a Mercury class Battlestar, actually I'd say it's even greater than one of our flattop repair ships. Based on that the Soryu comes across as a well armed support ship."

"Designed to run with their fleets," Tigh said. "But what does that tell us?"

"Sir?"

"They build for long term deployments," Tigh noted.

"Colonel Hirita's said as much Sir," Kelly said. "Ten to fifteen years."

"Think man," Tigh said. "You don't build for long term deployment unless you expect long term deployment."

"They expect their ships to be away from their bases and other support for years on end," Kelly said.

"Meaning?" Tigh prodded.

"Sir?"

"Their home port is a long ways away from where they operate," Tigh said. "What does that tell us about where Earth is?"

Kelly nodded in sudden realization. "It's probably not in one of those systems we've picked up on our long range observations. It could be hundreds of light years from here."

"Exactly," Tigh said. "The Old Man figured that one out a couple of days ago. Now, what about their weapons?"

"All we've seen are the railguns on the Firebird," Kelly noted. "But they're clearly more powerful than ours."

"With better range," Tigh added. "A couple of their Marines mentioned that the Firebird was an old and outdated design."

"So."

"Think of the difference between the Galactica and the Pegasus," Tigh said. "Only without the restrictions we've put on our development."

Kelly's eyes went wide as he considered the implications. "A couple of their Marines on the Omicron Traveler used some kind of directed energy weapon as a 'stunner.'"

"Ship mounted energy weapons," Tigh finished the thought.

"By the Gods."

"Any one of those ships can lay waste to the Fleet in minutes and there's not a damn thing we can do about it," Tigh spoke with a bitter tone. "They can also outlast us. They're designed to sit out here in the backwater of space for years. There's no rush for them to lead us to Earth. And we have no way of finding it without them."

"They are on our side Sir," Kelly pointed out.

"Up until the Cylons take over their computers," Tigh replied. He hadn't felt this vulnerable since the day the Colonies died and Galactica came under attack with only one outdated Viper and its lunatic pilot to defend themselves.

At least with the Cylons he knew what he was fighting and could shoot back. Hurt them. But these people. Tigh just shook his head.

He supposed what infuriated him the most was how casual the Terrans were about their technology. Computer networks, cyborgs, some kind of advanced fabrication shops, energy weapons and the Gods alone knew what else.

----

Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol was for the first time in many years actually close to being happy. Three square meals seven days in a row. Positively unheard by anyone in the Fleet for over three years (despite grumblings from people on other ships about the 'overstuffed pilots' on the Galactica).

Even better the Terrans were providing him with spare parts. He desperately wanted to see the fabrication shops on the Terran carrier the Soryu. They were providing him with patches, hull plating, complete viper wings along with wiring, formed plastics and other components needed to rebuild the flight systems for his birds. He was amazed at how rapidly they had appeared.

Six days ago he was with Major Black leading her through one of the more annoying detours needed to get around damaged sections of the Galactica and commented on the trouble they were having patching the hull. Several compartments had to be sealed because microfractures and warping in the hull compromised the atmosphere. The forward section of the starboard flight pod was sealed off because of a hull breach they could not repair. Not to mention the Vipers and Raptors down because of stress fractures on their surfaces. And then of course there was all the unrepaired battle damage.

The Galatica was a tough old gal but she was over fifty years old and had been in running combat for four years without ever seeing a spacedock. It was a minor miracle and testament to her crew that she was still flying at all.

Three hours after his off-hand comment several techs from the Soryu arrived and began surveying the Galactica's hull with a specialized shuttlecraft and a couple of more techs were taking a crash course in Viper and Raptor design all under the direction of Major Black. At the time Tyrol figured they were just taking an initial look with eye towards moving the Galactica to a repair dock when they reached Earth.

He was wrong.

The next day Terran shuttles from the Soryu towed sections of perfectly fitted hull plating up to the Galactica and starting full scale repairs of damaged sections. The materials the Terrans used were a mix of extremely lightweight but incredibly strong metal alloys and ceramics. Quick tests showed that the new armor could shrug off just about any standard ordinance in the Colonial (and most likely Cylon) inventory short of a missile and it would take several of those to compromise the armor. The new plating basically ignored standard viper rounds and Tyrol estimated that even the explosive rounds the Cylons started employing for anti-shipping strikes wouldn't fair much better.

Better yet they had a couple of shuttles that seemed specially designed for patching up hull damage.

The day after that, specially formed components for Vipers and Raptors began to appear. All the parts meant or exceeded the strict tolerances needed on his birds.

Currently he was going over the repairs with Major Black and Cally.

"We've managed to repressurize both compartments," Cally said. "With a little luck we should be able to open up the passageways between C and D blocks by the end of the day. We won't have to go up to two decks anymore."

Tyrol nodded. "Good work. Where are we with the Vipers?"

"We've got two more ready to be flight tested," Cally replied. "This keeps we're going to have more birds than pilots in a couple of days. I'm worried about the lightweight material throwing off the stabilizers. They're calibrated for a much higher mass."

"Switch to the 5/8s nozzles for the thrusters," Tyrol instructed. "That should help. After that it's just trail and error."

"Starbuck's going to love that," Cally said with a grin.

"We can provide you with some additional modeling," Major Black said.

"Modeling only takes us so far," Tyrol said. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer. But I'm a firm believer in actually flying the birds to see what works."

"Your call," Black acknowledged. "The Soryu should be able to send over the materials you need to start repairs on the civilian ships tomorrow."

Tyrol shook his head. "How can you guys do this so fast? The tooling alone should have taken days if not weeks to construct."

Tyrol noted the long pause and looked over at the Major. Black seemed to be conferring with her superiors as the Terran Marines often did when asked certain questions. She nodded and the external speaker on her suit came back up.

"The nano-forges on the Soryu don't require tooling," she said. "The parts are shaped from base molecules from the ground up."

"Nano-forges?" Tyrol said.

"You have functional nanotechnology manufacturing?" Cally's mouth dropped open.

"Limited manufacturing capability," Black answered. "The promise of building entire ships from scratch never worked out. The larger the item or the more complex the molecular structure the power requirements go up exponentially. The hull patches we provided are about the limit of the forge's capabilities. For complex equipment we've actually found it easier to produce the components and raw materials with a nano-forge and assembly becomes a separate process."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff," Cally noted.

"I worked thirteen years on an asteroid construction rig in the Quang-Xiong system before enlisting," Black said. "My first two tours were with the Construction Battalions. I didn't move over to combat ops until my third tour when I got out of the CBs, went through OCS and received my promotion."

Tyrol started doing the math in his head. "Just how many tours have you been on?"

"Three ten year rotations," Black answered. "This is my fourth and last tour with the Marines. I've got a management position lined up to start in six years when the new ship construction yards go on line at Persephone. That'll give me a year long vacation after retirement and another year after that to update my certifications."

"Wait," Cally said, also having done the math. "How old are you?"

"73," came the reply.

Both Tyrol and Cally froze. The woman didn't look a day over thirty and she just announced that she was older than the Commander. That simply wasn't possible.

Tyrol spoke first. "73?"

"Average life expectancy in the League is 187 years," Black supplied, somewhat surprised by the two's reactions. Given the Colonials tech base, their own life expectancy should be near the 140 to 150 mark. Of course they didn't seem to employ cybernetics to the extent that Terrans did. She also didn't know how they felt about gene-therapies and nano-implants. They certainly possessed the technical capabilities for such things, but their society's extreme phobia of technology might have kept them from developing them.

For their part Tyrol and Cally were trying to come to grips with yet another revelation about their Earth-born cousins and just how much the Thirteenth Tribe differed from the Twelve Colonies.

----

Commander Adama and Lt Gaeta were led through the corridors of the Agamemnon to the same briefing room they used on their last visit.

Adama's thoughts focused on the technology he saw being used around him. Wireless communications, clearly networked with the ship, several cyborgs moving through the corridors, drawing no more attention from the Terrans than any other crew member.

Much as Colonel Tigh was doing, Adama noted just how casual and accepting the Terrans were of their technology.

And just like the Colonials before them, it would be their downfall, he thought.

When the two men entered the conference room Admiral Sane was already seated at the table. He rose to greet them.

"Gentlemen welcome back," Sane said motioning for the two to take a seat.

"Admiral," Adama acknowledged as he and Gaeta sat down.

"I have been informed that the breach on the Matanga was less extensive than first feared," Sane said. "We should be lifting the communications restrictions in a few minutes."

"Are you sure that's wise," Gaeta said. "We've had experience with Cylon programs. They are notoriously difficult to purge. They can hide almost anywhere in a computer system and reawaken at anytime."

Sane nodded at the comment. "I can assure you Lt Gaeta our network security is quite adept at ferreting out sleeper programs. My personnel are confident they've contained the situation."

"How long have you had AIs?" Adama asked.

"As we've explained Commander," Sane said. "No one in the League has created a sentient computer system."

"During the war," Adama began. "There were a number of top secret projects attempting to stop the Cylons. During my first tour with the Galactica we were assigned to defend a base where advanced research in AI technology was taking place. Specifically creating new AIs to fight the Cylons."

"Sir," Lt Gaeta was startled. "There's never been any mention of such research."

"It was classified," Adama said. "Because it was a failure. I was there during a Cylon attack. The new AIs disrupted the Cylons for a few minutes but they recovered and either destroyed the AI or co-opted it. I don't know which. Either way the base's computer network was compromised. All the base personnel were killed and the defense guns turned on the Galactica."

"Your point Commander," Sane inquired.

"There were at least two other such experiments that I learned about," Adama said. "Each with the same results. My point Admiral is that the only success we ever had in accessing or stopping the Cylons was with our own AIs. And each of the AIs were either destroyed or turned. You now tell me that your computer systems are advanced enough to stop a Cylon infiltration," he shook his head. "The only way that can be done is with an AI of your own."

Sane touched his wrist pad. "Colonel Anahechi, will you join us please. The Colonel will be able to answer all your questions Commander."

"How?"

In response Sane simply motioned to the door.

Both Adama and Gaeta turned to see a man enter. It took a second for Adama to register that the man was a cyborg. His eyes appeared to be some kind of faceted metallic material whose color and patterns changed depending on how the light hit them. There also seemed to be thin strands of metal wiring imbedded in his skin.

"Command Adama, Lt Gaeta," the man said. "My name is Colonel Huang Anahechi I am in command of Eighth Fleets Neural-Cybernetics section."

Adama froze at those words.

"'Neural-Cybernetics?'" Gaeta said. "What does that mean?"

Anahechi looked over at the Admiral who nodded his head.

"I and the other personnel in my division are capable of direct Neural interface with any computer system," Anahechi explained. "Members of my team were responsible for detecting and stopping Ms Biers' attempt to breach the systems on the Matanga."

"Human computers," Adama said flatly.

"A rather crude explanation," Anahechi replied. "But for simplicities sake and given your people's technological development, accurate enough."

Both Adama and Gaeta were left speechless. In the back of his mind Adama though, AIs would have been better.

----

"Welcome aboard Captain Adama, Lt Thrace," came a voice from one of the suited figures that greeted them at the airlock.

"Thank you," Apollo replied. "Captain Wallen right?"

"Correct," Wallen answered. "Since Ms Biers represents are first confirmed live Cylon Admiral Sane felt it would be best if I was involved in the initial interrogation. If you two will follow me, I'll take you to where the prisoner is being held."

"Is the skin job awake yet?" Starbuck asked as she and Apollo started following Wallen through the ships corridors. She noted the two Marines following behind.

"No," Wallen said. "Which is somewhat surprising. Stunners usually only keep a person out for twenty minutes or so at the settings the Marines used. She's been unconscious for nearly an hour now."

"She could be faking," Starbuck said.

"Brain scans indicate otherwise," Wallen said. "Medical thinks that there is some mutation in her nervous system that makes her more susceptible to the stunner's affects."

Starbuck nodded at the news.

While Starbuck continued the conversation Apollo took the time to study the Terran ship. The first thing he noted, much as he during his brief visit to the Agamemnon was the widespread use of wireless devices. A few of the Terrans carried pads or other handheld devices but many simply seemed to touch a band on their wrists and various ship systems reacted.

When they entered the medical ward of the brig Apollo noted something else. While most of the control panels he saw did have keys and other manual controls, the Terrans rarely used them. Instead most simply placed a hand on an open spot on the panel. It appeared to be some kind of direct interface. Another unknown technology of the Terrans.

Before he could complete his thought Apollo was knocked out of his contemplations by Captain Wallen's sudden double take.

"Excuse me Lt Thrace," she said. "What was that?"

"When she wakes up you need to make sure she doesn't suicide," Starbuck said. "You don't want her downloading into a new body onboard a Basestar and telling the other Cylons everything she knows."

"Downloading?" Wallen asked. "You mean Cylons can transmit back to their base. We've found no means of sending transmissions."

"She means downloading," Apollo said. "We've seen it. When a Cylon dies their complete memory is just downloaded into another cloned body. They wake the same person they were before."

"That's not possible," Wallen said. "You can't copy the complete contents of an organic mind. Not in any kind of coherent manner and certainly not into another organic mind."

"The Cylons do," Apollo said matter-of-factly. "All the skin jobs can do it so can the Raiders."

Wallen thought for a moment about this revelation. It appeared the Colonials, or at least these two, had no idea of the implications of such technology. Although she had little doubt that virtually everyone in the League would understand it perfectly. And given the political alliances around the Stepback Movement and the legal status of people like herself that could get very ugly.

"Excuse me for a moment," Wallen said. "Dr. Ch'iao will assist you."

She quickly moved off, shutting down her external speaker and placed a priority call to Captain Tetesomi whom she was certain would immediately flag the Admiral.

Captain Wallen was fairly confident that as far as the League was concerned, hyperdrive technology just moved down a slot or two on the priority list.


	25. Chapter 23 – This is a Good Thing?

Chapter Twenty-Three – This is a Good Thing?

High above the system elliptic a single stealth Raider maintained vigil. Raiders by their nature were simple creatures. Birthed to a singular purpose. This Raider was created for long patrols alone through the vacuum of space. As such an emotion like boredom was not something it experienced in the way that humans did. It derived its pleasure from floating through void observing the universe.

Still, after several days of doing nothing more than maintaining a precise position in space the Raider felt a touch of excitement when it began to receive communications from the other Raiders.

There was also a feeling of satisfaction as the Raider logged the data bursts from all of its fellows. It's positioning had been perfect. The Cylons used pinpoint communication lasers to minimize the risk of detection. Had either it or the other Raiders been even the smallest fraction of a degree off in their calculations the communications lasers would have missed their target and the intelligence would have been lost.

It took less than a second for each Raider to download their complete logs. After crosschecking the bursts and verifying no corruption in the data the Raider blinked out of existence to rendezvous with the approaching fleet.

Two other Raiders similarly positioned outside the Trowley system received the same data bursts (The Cylons left little to chance). They too jumped out to meet the oncoming Fleet.

Again, the sensitive hyper-detection equipment that constantly scanned space around the Trowley system detected the gravity distortions caused by the Cylon's FTL engines.

It should be noted that space is in a constant state of flux. Every object, from massive stars to the smallest speck of matter, acts on every other body around it. As they move gravity shifts. These effects can be measured.

The detection stations were if anything too sensitive (being able to detect a gravity distortion from a hyperdrive out to three light years). They record literally thousands of minor anomalies every second and dozens of larger ones every minute. Obviously, the vast majority of these anomalies are simple natural events that mean nothing. Highly sophisticated programs sift through the enormous sea of data looking for anything that meets the criteria established for a transiting ship or fall far enough outside the normal patterns to warrant extra attention.

Had the Cylon Raiders been within three of four million kilometers of a detection station the system would have been able to pick up the distinct traces of an artificially created gravity distortion and thus immediately class the Raiders as ships. But these events occurred far outside the short range sensors and they were quite small. Smaller even than many of the natural events the system regularly detected and ignored.

Also, given the unique and previously unknown FTL drive system employed by the Cylons and the Colonials the League did not have the necessary data to reprogram the detection nets to track its distinctive emissions. And even if they had, the distance and size of the distortions still meant the program would have classed them as irrelevant.

So once again the system failed to flag any of its human controllers that something out of the ordinary was detected because as far as it could tell within its programming, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

----

AIs would definitely have been better, Adama thought as the 'man' who identified himself as Colonel Anehachi took a seat on the opposite side of the table next to Admiral Sane.

Adama remembered all too well the early days of the Cylon war. The computerized traffic system killing thousands of people across the Colonies by creating thousands of 'accidents'. Spacecraft literally crashing into satellites, each other or plunging through the atmosphere to crash into cities as Cylon AI's took control over their auto-pilot and flight control systems. Electricity going down as power plants shut down, rerouted power or caused to overload destroying themselves (often taking large areas of land with them). Cylon servants killing their owners. The Centurions that replaced much of the infantry forces of Colony's military suddenly turning on their human 'masters' and crippling critical military bases across the Colonies.

Those first few terrifying weeks of the war when nobody even knew they were fighting a war. Everyone watching as the technology they'd had grown so reliant upon, so complacent about, turned against humanity.

When it was first learned that the 'accidents' and 'malfunctions' were deliberate most blamed other Colonies. Aerelon and Leonis actually launched strikes believing the other responsible for the destruction of their largest space stations.

And now sitting a few feet away from him was a 'man' who apparently connected himself directly to computers.

It took enormous self-control to remain seated.

Leave it to Gaeta to find the idea of "Neural-Cybernetics' to be fascinating. Adama could see his Tactical Officer almost bursting at the seams to ask questions. The younger generations, born after the armistice, just didn't understand. They hadn't lived through the horrors. Seen the bodies. Heard the screams.

They wanted the 'convenience' of computers and robots. They wanted the end of the labor intensive jobs that returned after most forms of automation were outlawed.

That view allowed Baltar to talk the Fleet into 'upgrading' its computers. That view left the Colonies wide open to the holocaust that followed.

"What does a 'neural-interface' do?" Gaeta asked.

"As I said," Anahechi replied. My cybernetic circuitry enables me to directly interface with computers and other electronic systems."

"How?" Adama pressed.

"As you can see Commander I have a number of cybernetic implants," Anahechi replied.

"Yes."

"Such implants are commonplace throughout the League," Anahechi continued. "In fact current estimates state that roughly 78 percent of all League citizens have some type of cybernetic implant."

"78 …." Adama was shocked. He looked over at Admiral Sane who looked entirely human. But then again so did Cylon skin jobs. "You have machines in your body."

"A standard military grade nano-pack," Sane replied. "It boosts my immune system, accelerates the healing process and provides minor enhancements to strength, stamina and senses. Two of my ribs have been replaced as well. In addition I also have a Com-net."

"'Com-net'?"

"Command-Network Implant," Sane said.

Adama watched as he touched his wrist band, a gesture he had seen many Terrans employ. Several holoscreens appeared above the conference table. The images switched between various images. Mostly external images of the Colonial Fleet.

"My finger tips are coated with a specialized set of nano-cells. They are tied directly into my nervous system and from there to my brain. The wrist band is tied to the Agamemnon's network. By touching the wrist-band I can send commands directly to the network. The implants also interface with control panels throughout the ship. Such systems cut response times to compared switches, typing or even vocal commands."

"I understand," Gaeta said. "You skip the whole keyboard or flipping switches and just give the command mentally."

"Precisely," Sane said. "In my case and in most people's cases such implants are hardwired for one way communication only. I can not receive information back over my implants."

"But why the need for physical contact?" Gaeta asked. "Can't you rig up a wireless system directly to your nervous system?"

"Some do," Sane replied. "But this system is more secure and accurate."

"How so?" Adama asked.

"Less risk of random thoughts confusing the data stream," Anahechi said. "The human mind is quite complex. And human thought processes even more so. Even the best interface system can be confused by an errant firing of a neuron. If one is thinking of a command and is distracted it can cause errors in entry. Or, with a fully wireless system one can accidentally trigger a response with an uncontrolled thought. Much like a typo on a traditional keyboard. This system is localized and with proper training and calibration is over 99.999 percent accurate. And that accuracy increases as the system 'learns' a particular person's mental processes."

"And the people with a wireless implants?" Gaeta asked.

"Possess the genetic predisposition and training that enables them to control their thoughts clearly enough to maintain an equivalent level of accuracy," Anahechi replied.

"These are one-way systems," Gaeta noted. "I take it in your case the connection is two-way."

"Correct Lt," Anehachi began. "As I said, the human mind is complex. Evolved over millions of years to process certain types of data. For most people that data set is relatively limited. When cybernetics are used, they enhance existing functions. Rarely do they add functions, particularly when it comes to sensory input. Direct interface with the mind is usually restricted to what the mind is able to process naturally. Most people, psychologically and physically, are not able to process information at the rates their cybernetic implants function at. As such there are a number of hardware and software limiters built into the implants that prevent them from damaging a person's nervous system."

"But there are people who can … handle such an interface," Adama was not certain he liked where this was going.

"People such as myself," Anehachi said. "I possess a series of implants that enable my biologic mind to interface with the neural microchips imbedded in the cybernetic circuitry of my body. Essentially the computers in my body act as an extension of my own mind. Expanding my memory, processing capability and allowing me to interface directly with any computer throughout the fleet. Hence the term Neural-Cybernetic. The colloquial term is 'Jack'."

"You're a machine," Adama said flatly.

"I am human Commander," Anehachi said. "I have parents, four siblings, a lovely wife, a child, three grandchildren and one great grandchild. Cybernetics do not change that fact. Your people's experience with the Cylons has understandably clouded your judgment regarding such matters."

"Why?" Adama asked. "Why do this to yourself?"

"Why not Commander," Anehachi countered.

"You've turned your mind into a computer," Adama said.

"No," Anahechi said. "My mind is still my own. There are still things a sentient mind can do that a computer, however advanced, can not do."

"Such as?"

"Intuition," Anahechi replied. "The ability to leap beyond logic. Or at least logic as limited by a binary program. Creativity. Adaptation. Emotion."

"You were the one who stopped Biers," Adama said.

"Members of my team yes," Anehachi replied. "Ms Biers was remarkably capable. Had she been facing a standard static defense she might have gained significant access to the local systems before she was detected and stopped. I understand now how the Firebird's defenses fell so quickly. There were no Jacks on board. Although the bulk the penetration there was limited to the sensory nets and through them the fire control systems. We were able, in this instance, to quickly locate, trace and stop her infiltration into our computers."

"'In this instance?'" Adama noted.

"Yes, in this instance," Anehachi said. "Ms Biers was able to breach our defenses completely cold with no knowledge or our operating systems or basic computer languages and remain undetected for nearly three minutes. That indicates a remarkable ability to adapt. By itself that almost constitutes prove that the Cylons are sentient. And while a cyber attack from a Cylon fleet will not have the advantage of being directly tied into our network as Ms Biers was it could still prove most formidable. Even with our improved understanding of how their programming works."

"Then how will you stop them?" Adama demanded.

"As I explained, we have an understanding of the mechanism the Cylons used to gain access to the Firebird's network," Anehachi said. "And we have established defenses and possible means of counterattack against such an approach. What I require Commander is information on how the Cylons function. How their programming and networks interact and most importantly, how they were able to penetrate Colonial systems so completely."

"I brought along a disk containing our best firewall programs," Gaeta said. "The longest any of them has ever held is around two and half minutes. The only way to keep the Cylons out of computer is to keep it a completely isolated dedicated machine. The moment any kind of network link is established with another computer system the Cylons always find a way in."

"Even if it is a closed network?" Anehachi said.

"Pretty much," Gaeta replied. "We had a navigational failure and I was forced to network the damage control, fire control and navigation computers together to quickly compute our course. The Cylons were able to breach the network in minutes."

"You did not link any communications systems into the network," Anehachi noted. "How were they able to penetrate it?"

Gaeta shrugged. "We don't know."

"It must have been a variant of the method they employed against the Firebird," Anehachi said. "Somehow the Cylons are able to download information directly through the sensors. Commander Adama, I would like Lt Gaeta to work with my people. We require a thorough understanding of how the Cylon infiltration programs work."

"I can tell you everything I know," Gaeta said. "But the truth is, there is only one …."

"Lt," Adama cut him off.

"Sir," Gaeta responded. "He's a traitor. But he does know more than any of us about how the Cylons work."

"Who are you referring to?" Sane asked.

Adama took a breath. "Dr. Gaius Baltar. One of the Colony's top scientists. An expert in computers and a half dozen other fields."

"You referred to him as a traitor," Sane prompted.

"He claims that he was fooled by one of the human form Cylons," Adama explained. "He was a special advisor to the military and his company won a contract to 'upgrade' all of our navigation and flight control systems. He provided the Cylons with detailed information on how the systems worked."

"The Cylon who co-opted him, a woman," Gaeta continued, "was able to modify the program so the Cylons could shut down all of our ships. The upgrade was implemented across the board in every Colonial unit from Battlestars to vipers. It was a slaughter. With one command the Cylons shut down almost every ship in the Fleet. The only ships that could fight back were ships that didn't get the new upgrades or ships like the Galactica where there was no network connecting the navigation computer to any other system."

"And you have this Baltar in custody now," Sane noted.

"Yes," Adama said. "Up until a few months ago he served as President Roslin's Vice President. There was an … incident and we learned of his treachery. We have him locked up the Galatica's brig," Adama took another breath. "He was still working with some of the … Cylon's in the Fleet. The man is insane. The only reason he is still alive is because he's been able to provide us intelligence about how the Cylon's function."

"His information has proven accurate thus far?" Sane asked.

"Yes," Gaeta replied. "He was the one who figured out how to repair our computers when the Cylons got into my network. Looking back on it now, he probably had the help of one of the Cylons who infiltrated the Fleet. It's the only thing that explains how he was able to rewrite the software so quickly."

"Did he leave any back doors?" Anehachi said.

"None that I can find," Gaeta said.

"Unlikely," Adama said. "It was about that time I began to suspect the Cylons were letting us get away. Driving us forward to find Earth. To find you. They knew our computers were compromised and they knew how to find us. They gave us nearly a day to repair the damage," Adama shook his head. "Our escape was too perfect. Jumping out just as Cylons launched their attack."

"Any information could prove critical," Anehachi said. "And we have the means to verify and test what he provides."

Adama pondered the situation. It was obvious he was not going to be able to convince the Admiral that there was no way to defend against a Cylon computer attack. Rather than seeing the Cylon's abilities as a threat they seemed to take them as a challenge.

Adama had few doubts about the ability of Eighth Fleet to handle a Cylon attack force if it came down to just guns. He and Colonel Tigh had come up with some good guesses as to what the Terran ships were capable of based on what they've seen so far and the battle plans Captain Tetesomi.

But their belief that they could fight the Cylons computer to computer was disturbing and dangerous.

While it would be good to finally see the Cylons be on the receiving end for once the consequences of failure were far to grave for both the Colonials and the Terrans. Especially if the Terrans were committing a large segment of their fleet to defend what was clearly an outpost system.

Still if the Admiral was determined than Adama needed to make certain that the Terrans had every possible advantage. Besides it was quite possible that once the Colonel reviewed the information he would realize what an impossible position they were in and convince the Admiral to retreat.

"Mr. Gaeta," Adama said. "You are temporarily reassigned as the Galactica's liaison to Eighth Fleet. I will inform Colonel Tigh and Master Sergeant Travers that Dr. Baltar is to be made available to the Terrans for interrogation. Is that acceptable?"

"Quite," Anehachi replied. "Mr. Gaeta we can begin now if you wish."

"Sir," Gaeta said nodding to Commander Adama.

The two men quickly made their exit. Leaving Admiral Sane and Commander Adama to stare at one another over the conference table.

Adama watched as a light blinked on the table. The Admiral touched his wrist band again and a holoscreen appeared over the table. Adama was unable to read the text message that quickly flashed across the screen. Adama noted the Admiral's reaction.

"Commander Adama," Sane said. "Would you mind accompanying me to my day cabin? I believe there are some issues that would be best discussed in a more comfortable setting."

Adama nodded at the suggestion wondering what information the Admiral received that so obviously important.


End file.
